No imagino otra vida
by Albmmac
Summary: AU. Adaptación. "No imagino otra vida" explora los contrastes entre Oriente y Occidente, el amor y el matrimonio, las convenciones y la individualidad, creando una historia tierna y llena de humor sobre un amor inesperado y unas libertades recién descubiertas.
1. Introducción

He decidido publicar esta pequeña introducción (el primer capítulo aparecerá en los próximos minutos) para hacer una sinopsis adaptada a los caracteres de Emma y Regina. Por ahora, he contactado con la escritora y estoy esperando su respuesta **(12/05/2015 POR FIN ME HA DADO EL VISTO BUENO, puedo seguir tranquila)**, espero sea positiva para seguir con la historia. Si no será eliminada de aquí y posteada en las notas de mi facebook, que compartiré con vostras.

**"De la autora de _The World Unseen _y _Despite the Falling Snow, _Shamim Sharif, nos llega una inteligente fábula sobre la tradición, la cultura y la familia, en torno a una explosiva historia de amor.**

**Regina, palestina por parte de padre, residente en Londres, está inmersa en los preparativos de su inminente boda en Oriente Próximo cuando conoce a Emma, una chica de origen británico/indio que sale con su mejor amigo. Aunque la cristiana y enérgica Regina y la musulmana y tímida Emma no pueden ser más diferentes entre sí, de inmediato surge una atracción que va más allá de la amistad. A medida que se acerca la fecha de la boda las tensiones van en aumento, hasta que Regina no puede seguir eludiendo el momento de sincerarse consigo misma.**

**Con una historia que va de las grandes mansiones de la alta sociedad de Oriente Próximo a los elegantes barrios acomodados de Londres, _No imagino otra vida_ explora los contrastes entre Oriente y Occidente, el amor y el matrimonio, las convenciones y la individualidad, creando una historia tierna y llena de humor sobre un amor inesperado y unas libertades recién descubiertas."**

Esta sería la sinopsis del fic. Para aquellas que han visto la película o leído el libro, el cual voy a adaptar, saben que Leyla es de origen indio y de religión musulmana con rasgos muy marcados como para que ella sea Emma. Para ello quiero crear, sobretodo en vuestras mentes, una escena explicativa, la cual no sé si podré meter en algún momento dentro del fic, por eso mismo, la dejo con anterioridad aquí:

**"Emma amaba a su familia con todo su corazón, no importaba que no les uniesen lazos de sangre ya que, como bien se es dicho, la sangre no hace familia. Los padres de Emma, una pequeña rubia de ojos verdes y piel pálida, daban todo aquello que tenían y lo que no tenían por los demás, su madre Mary Margaret y su padre David eran médicos y recorrían el mundo propiciando la ayuda a los que no tenían como obtenerla. Ambos habían crecido de manera simple y sin lujos, alimentando así su sentimiento de voluntarios, de dar a quien no tiene, su bondad y su generosidad, decidiendo emprender sus viajes inmediatamente después de licenciarse y casarse, no había familia ni nada que los atase a un sitio en particular.**

**En su último viaje, a la India, ayudaban en una ONG donde conocieron a Sam y Maya los cuales también intentaban ayudar antes de partir para Londres en busca de una situación mejor. En un periodo corto de tiempo se hicieron buenos amigos, compartiendo experiencias y vivencias, dando consejos, prometiéndose ver una vez estuviesen en Londres. La hija de Sam y Maya, de casi 2 años, hizo pequeñas y buenas migas con la pequeña Emma, de casi 1 año, que viajaba también con ellos.**

**El destino quiso jugar con las vidas de todos. Mary Margaret y David salieron un día para una aldea cercana, dejando a Emma a cargo de Sam y Maya dentro de la sede de la ONG, para no volver por culpa de un accidente producido por el coche en el que viajaban. Sam y Maya no lo dudaron ni un momento y decidieron acoger a Emma en los brazos de su familia, retrasando su partida varios meses para arreglar los papeles de la adopción y del traslado de los cuerpos.**

**Emma fue criada bajo la religión de sus padres adoptivos pero nunca escondieron de ella sus verdaderos orígenes, quienes eran sus padres y por qué estaba con ellos, aceptándolo así desde temprana edad."**

Y esto es todo, en breves el primer capítulo será publicado.  
Si en algún momento se me da la oportunidad de introducirlo en algún capítulo lo haré y, mientras tanto, me pelaré con los personajes que surjan nuevos a mitad de lectura que yo no recuerdo, dudando así quién los interpretará.

Las que no han leído ni visto la película pensaréis que por qué no puse simplemente a Emma británica ya que Regina vive en Londres … En este libro se habla bastante de religión y de lo que les está impuesto a cada una, no quería cambiar eso, no quería cambiarle el sentido al libro.

Recordad que, aunque sus orígenes sean otros, se ha criado como musulmana y lo acepta y vive, al menos al principio, a través de su religión y como la han criado sus padres.

También pido que, para algunas escenas, imaginéis a Gold más joven y quizás a Henry más grande y, sin duda, a una Granny trabajando, desde siempre, para Cora.

Muchas gracias y que disfrutéis de ahora en adelante.


	2. Capítulo 1 'Amán (Jordania)'

**Amán (Jordania)**

Quedaba pendiente la cuestión de la ropa y empezaba a ser alarmantemente tarde. Cora no podía pasarse la hora que faltaba para el comienzo de la fiesta de compromiso de su hija discutiendo con Ingrid por la tarta. Por el reguero de merengue amarillo que goteaba por la pared forrada de tela del inmenso vestíbulo, era obvio que el desastre era culpa de alguna de sus estúpidas empleadas, probablemente Granny, que al ir a coger la frágil torre de blando bizcocho y puntiaguda cobertura de azúcar glas se había tambaleado bajo el peso inesperado y la había lanzado contra la pared. ¿Qué les echaba Ingrid a sus pasteles para que le salieran tan pesados? Por lo visto, cuanto más denso y sólido fuera el resultado, mejor. A Cora se le pasó por la cabeza que quizá debería haber encargado una tarta a Londres o, mejor aún, a París. Claro que, si era sincera consigo misma (algo que llegaba toda la vida evitando, ya que reconocer con franqueza los motivos del comportamiento propio solo le servía para causar más problemas de los que su energía y su ánimo le permitían tolerar), tenía que admitir que no había creído que su hija lo mereciera. No en la cuarta petición de mano. Anteriormente ya se habían encargado, admirado y degustado tres preciosas tartas francesas, y lo único que había quedado al final era el amargo sabor de la anulación del compromiso. En cualquier caso, estaba segura de que esta vez el pacto se mantendría. Tenía la convicción de que Regina, con veintiocho años y dos carísimas licenciaturas estadounidenses a cuestas, había aprendido por fin la lección más importante de la vida: que el amor y los ideales no son verdaderos. A todo el mundo le gustaba creer lo contrario, y de hecho, a la propia Cora le encantaba leer historias de amor en los libros y verlas representadas en la televisión.

Sin embargo, había razones poderosas para que la pasión y el romanticismo pertenecieran al terrero de la ficción, y Cora opinaba que esto es algo que se aprende con la madurez, cuando empieza a desvanecerse el ímpetu de la juventud. Durante la última semana había constatado, agradecida y contenta, que el rostro de su hija lucía una expresión serena y plácida muy poco habitual en ella. Pese a todo, Cora seguía sintiendo un nudo de angustia en medio del pecho. El problema era que Regina hacía siempre lo que uno menos se esperaba. Y si el pacto no se mantenía, si Regina cancelaba también este compromiso, el único y triste consuelo de Cora sería que al menos la tarta no le habría costado una fortuna.

* * *

Regina había observado sin pestañear cómo la tarta de compromiso terminaba emplastada contra la pared. Estaba en la galería del primer piso, acodada discretamente en la baranda, contemplando inmóvil y en silencio la agitación del vestíbulo. En medio de los preparativos, su madre y la pastelera habían empezado a discutir por la tarta destrozada. Regina vio cómo se complementaban sus gestos y movimientos y oyó cómo sus voces adoptaban un tono cada vez más quejumbroso e irritado. Rápidamente, dio media vuelta y entró en su habitación. Cerró con decisión la puerta empujándola con la espalda y se quedó un momento quieta, mirando a su alrededor, como si buscara un asidero. Paseó la mirada sobre el escritorio, el portátil, el trabajo, y al final se sentó para terminar de revisar el contrato que le habían enviado unas horas antes. El suave roce del bolígrafo sobre el papel le indujo una especie de calma, hasta que la interrumpió el sonido del móvil. Regina atendió la llamada, pero el lápiz siguió moviéndose sobre el papel.

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos fugamos directamente? – Regina sonrió al reconocer la voz de Robin.

\- Entonces no me verías vestida de chica Bond – contestó burlona, y soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Hay mucho lío con los preparativos? – Regina no contestó enseguida, porque acababa de encontrar tres errores seguidos en una sola cláusula.

\- ¡Regina! No estarás trabajando, ¿verdad? ¡Falta media hora para que empiece la petición de mano! – Regina dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y se reclinó contra el respaldo.

\- Es mi primer encargo, Robin. Tiene que salir bien. Mi padre ya me está acosando para que vuelva a la empresa familiar.

\- Saldrá bien – le aseguró Robin con una voz amable y seria – Ya lo verás. Te quiero, Regina. – Regina sonrió al teléfono.

\- Yo también te quiero, Robin.

Cuando su novio colgó, Regina permaneció un momento inmóvil, disfrutando fugazmente de una calma en la que pocas veces se permitía sumirse. Oyó la música que llegaba desde el jardín, donde la orquesta estaba haciendo las pruebas de sonido. Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, intentando distinguir la canción. Las notas de desamor y tristeza llegaban envueltas en una líquida voz de mujer, con una densidad que se derramaba como jarabe caliente sobre la melodía. Sus melismas e inflexiones, las conmovedoras pausas que hacía al remontar o descender una cadencia, eran claramente orientales, indiscutiblemente árabes, pero la voz viajaba impulsada por los ritmos flamencos de una guitarra y ascendía sobre la pulsación dolorosa e intenta de dos violines. Regina siguió escuchando unos momentos más, hasta que la orquesta interrumpió bruscamente las pruebas, y volvió a concentrarse en el contrato.

* * *

Cora lanzó una mirada al reloj de la cocina. Llevaba quince minutos intentando convencer a Ingrid de que se llevara la tarta y solucionara el desastre, algo que la pastelera se negaba obstinadamente a hacer para que no se interpretara como una admisión de culpa por su parte (y así era como Cora lo habría entendido, evidentemente). Haciendo sonar los tacones de sus zapatos altos y forrados de terciopelo, Cora se marchó, dejando atrás las protestas de sus empleados y de la pastelera, el estruendo de los micrófonos que la orquesta estaba probando en el jardín y el irritante nerviosismo de su marido, que estaba comprobando la disposición de los doscientos juegos de cubiertos de plata, atravesando a grandes pasos las enormes baldosas de mármol que cubrían toda la planta baja de la mansión como la tez impecablemente lisa de una mujer. Cuando llegó a la amplia y curvada base de la escalinata, Cora comenzó a ascender los peldaños como si se despidiera de un centenar de admiradores. La ascensión de la teatral escalinata, suspendida sobre la vasta inmensidad del salón que se extendía a sus pies, era uno de sus pequeños placeres. Cuando llegó arriba giró a la izquierda (en el ala derecha estaban los aposentos de sus hijas) y recorrió veinte metros de pasillo antes de llegar a su dormitorio. La cama era de proporciones gigantescas y estaba adornada con una escogida selección de cojines de ante y de seda, a Cora le gustaba su aspecto romántico, que armonizaba con el papel pintado a mano de las paredes, la elegante caída de las cortinas y los mullidos sofás rosados que delimitaban la zona de estar. Consciente de la hora, Cora entró directamente en el vestidor, donde la esperaba el anhelado placer de un cigarrillo de tabaco fuerte.

Granny, el ama de llaves, estaba de pie en mitad del vestidor, sosteniendo dos refulgentes vestidos de noche con los brazos en alto para que los bordes no rozaran la moqueta. No le era fácil, porque le faltaban por lo menos veinte centímetros para alcanzar la altura de Cora y de su ropa.

Cora se paró y miró con atención las dos prendas.

\- Este – dijo al final, señalando uno de los vestidos con el dedo.

\- Sí, señora – Granny soltó los vestidos, aliviada. Le dolían los brazos.

\- ¿Dónde está mi café?

\- Ahora lo traigo, señora.

Cora se dirigió a la mullida butaca de terciopelo que había frente al enorme espejo de tres hojas, aplicó una fina boquilla negra a un extremo del cigarrillo, acercó la llama de un encendedor de alabastro al otro extremo y se sentó. Mirándose al espejo, decidió que su cara no estaba mal, al menos no para ser una señora de cincuenta y cuatro años, madre de tres hijas. Suspiró al exhalar el humo del cigarrillo. Sabía que el abuso del tabaco le había ahondado las arrugas de los ojos y la boca, pero peor estaban sus compañeras del grupo de Bridge (salvó Dina, pero todas sabían que tenía prácticamente en nómina a un cirujano plástico brasileño).

Granny reapareció cargada con una jarra de café fuerte y una tacita de plata. Lo dejó todo en la mesilla contigua a la butaca, sirvió el líquido oscuro y humeante y, mirando de soslayo la espalda de Cora, escupió silenciosamente en la tacita.

\- Su café, señora.

Granny se acercó a su jefa, le tendió educadamente la taza de café y observó ansiosamente cómo Cora se la acercaba a los labios, pero solo para soplar un poco, intentando enfriar el líquido.

\- ¿Dónde está mi marido?

\- En el jardín, señora.

\- ¿A Regina le quedaba bien el vestido? – preguntó Cora – Ha comido mucho este mediodía.

\- Le sentaba como un guante, señora.

Granny contempló cómo la taza bajaba y subía mientras el líquido se enfriaba lentamente. _Haz que se lo beba_, imploró. _Haz que se lo beba…_

\- ¿Y Zelena? ¿Le has estrechado la ropa?

Granny asintió – Dos centímetros, señora.

Cora cogió la taza, satisfecha, pero en seguida recordó a su hija menor. Granny tensó la espalda.

\- Y a Belle, ¿le ha gustado el vestido dorado que elegí para ella? – La taza rozó los labios de Cora, dispuesta a dar el primer sorbo.

\- Le ha encantado, señora.

El tono cauteloso que usó para disimular el sarcasmo de su respuesta solo sirvió para que Cora bajara otra vez la taza y le lanzara una mirada inquisitiva. Granny esbozó una gran sonrisa con intención de animarla pero ya era tarde. Cora dejó la taza sin tocar en manos de su ama de llaves y empezó a maquillarse.

* * *

En cuanto Belle vio la tarta de la petición de mano de su hermana, sintió un impulso ciego de marcharse de Jordania y volver a Nueva York. La súbita agitación de sus piernas, el imperiososo deseo de dar media vuelta y atravesar en silencio la casa y las enormes puertas dobles de la entrada, le resultaron casi incontenibles. Se imaginó afuera, andando cada vez más deprisa por la serpenteante carretera que atravesaba la finca de su propiedad y se adentraba en la región rural que la rodeaba. A la derecha, a lo lejos, vería el tentador centelleo de las luces de Amán, y si alzaba los ojos vería el blanco resplandor de las estrellas tachonando el cielo de ébano, vigiladas por la luna del desierto, fina como una cimitarra.

Belle se sentó al borde de la cama, enojada consigo misma por querer huir de la fiesta de Regina, pero sobretodo con la tarta. Hasta que descorrió las cortinas de la ventana y vio aquel enorme pastel entrando en el jardín, había conseguido convencerse de que estaba contenta de estar en su país. En gran medida, esta falsa satisfacción había sido construida en contra de lo que realmente sentía, mediante artimañas psicológicas primarias. Sabía que tenía tendencia a sentir una romántica nostalgia por cosas como los jazmines, el olor de las berenjenas asadas, hasta los rostros envejecido de sus padres pero todo era un mero producto de la fantasía, un endeble entramado que pretendía ayudarla a resistir en aquel lugar una noche más, una semana más, un mes más, sin caer en la depresión. ¡Cobertura dorada! Por Dios, ¿quién demonios seguía usando cobertura dorada en repostería? Le daba a la tarta un aspecto metalizado, como si la hubieran rociado con pintura para coches, y lograba que resumiera todo lo que la irritaba de Oriente Próximo. Su aspecto alegre y artificial, su sabor probablemente tóxico.

Y luego estaba lo del vestido. Al pie de la cama yacía una afrentosa prenda de color oro. En el tirante, prendida con un alfiler, había una de las tarjetas de su madre, adornadas con purpurina. En la florida caligrafía de Cora, se leían las palabras: "Nada de negro. Es una petición de mano, no un funeral. Cora." Belle se imaginó a su madre felicitándose a sí misma tras haber meditado durante una hora una frase tan hilarante. Desenganchó la nota con una brusquedad y la tiró a la papelera. Mirando el vestido se dio cuenta con toda claridad (y no era la primera vez) de que su madre la odiaba. Le asomó a los ojos una lágrima de autocompasión, y al mismo tiempo tuvo la certeza de algo aún más grave: el vestido había sido elegido para hacer juego con la tarta. A Belle le pasó por la cabeza la imagen fugaz de una tarta anterior, una tarta de varios pisos de color esmeralda - ¿en la primera petición de mano de Regina? -, tras la cual estaba su madre, un poco más joven que ahora, vestida con un traje verde brillante de Yves Saint Laurent y maquillada con una sombre de ojos a juego que no parecía tan vulgar teniendo en cuenta el exagerado estilo de la época.

Belle emitió un largo suspiro, intentando disipar la leve náusea que empezaba a sentir, y se esforzó conscientemente en no pensar en las otras tartas, las otras fiestas, los compromisos anulados, los novios entristecidos, las familias enfrentadas. Al cabo de menos de una semana estaría otra vez en la Universidad de Nueva York y tendría un mes para recuperarse del viaje, antes de regresar para la boda. De momento, empezó a tomar nota mental de las cosas que podían ayudarla a pasar la velada sin recurrir al sarcasmo ni al silencio hosco. En lo más alto de la lista estaba la decisión de no meterse en la boca ni un solo pedacito de aquella tarta. Si daba mala suerte, que la diera. Francamente, había comido tarta en otras tres ocasiones y ninguno de los compromisos de había mantenido. Enseguida pensó que quizá la buena suerte estaba precisamente en eso. Esbozó una sonrisa y entró en el cuarto de baño.

* * *

\- ¿Son siete milímetros?

Zelena, que buscaba un hueco en el espejo tras su marido, dio un paso adelante y examinó la regla con la que Gold estaba midiendo la cantidad de pañuelo que le asomaba del bolsillo del esmoquin. Asintió con la cabeza, y Zelena soltó la regla y se dio la vuelta, satisfecho.

\- Espero que esta sea la última fiesta de compromiso que organiza tu padre para tu hermana.

Zelena trató de concentrarse en su imagen reflejada en el cristal del espejo. Se recolocó el collar, contenta de cómo realzaba el elegante tono zafiro de su vestido de noche. Pero Gold se había puesto a hurgar en los armarios inmaculadamente ordenados, comprobando que los extremos de las corbatas estaban alineados y recolocando las perfectas hileras de calcetines, y la ponía nerviosa.

\- ¡Pobre hombre! – insitió Gold, chasqueando la lengua.

\- A él no le importa – intervino Zelena.

\- Claro que le importa, pero es tan bueno que no lo demuestra. ¡Que una persona de su categoría tenga que pasar esta vergüenza!

Zelena cerró un poco los ojos, lo justo para amortiguar la voz de su marido. Volvió a abrirlos y lanzó una sonrisa a su imagen reflejada, antes de volverse hacia su marido.

\- ¿Cómo me queda? – preguntó.

Gold repasó la silueta de su mujer con sus ojos y, durante un instante fugaz pero dichoso, Zelena fue consciente de su propia belleza.

\- Podrías taparte un poco los hombros – dijo él.

\- No hace frío – dijo Zelena, bajando la vista.

Gold cogió un chal del armario y se acercó a su mujer – Vas muy descocada.

* * *

La música, sobre la que se oía el parloteo de los invitados, siguió fascinando a Regina mientras bajaba al jardín, que en vistas a la celebración nocturna había sido adornado con centenares de antorchas y lámparas que creaban un vasto círculo de luz alrededor de las carpas y las mesas elegantemente dispuestas. Más allá se extendía un lujoso césped (Cora se había empeñado en instalar un carísimo y avanzado sistema de riego que permitía cubrir de vegetación el terreno desértico), salpicado de fuentes, senderos y alguna escultura antigua cuidadosamente iluminada para la ocasión. Regina se detuvo en la parte que quedaba en penumbra y miró alrededor. Había velas que arrojaban una luz suave y tamizada, y la música que llegaba en oleadas sobre un fondo de conversaciones. Había vestidos de telas elegantes y cortes exquisitos que envolvían cuerpos altos y esbeltos; había joyas que resplandecían sobre pieles aceitunadas. Había camareros y camareras con impolutos uniformes en blanco y negro que se movían con resolución entre las invitadas de vestidos coloridos y los invitados de esmoquin. Regina sabía que sus padres habían tirado la casa por la ventana. Al principio le había sorprendido que se atrevieran a organizar otra fiesta teniendo en cuenta su historial, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que su madre pensaba utilizar la cuarta y definitiva petición de mano para hacer olvidar toda la vergüenza que habían acarreado las tres anteriores. Cora había montado una fiesta con la que pretendía recabar el apoyo de la familia hacia su hija mediana y anunciar a todo el mundo que el último prometido era aún mejor que los tres ricos herederos con los que Regina había salido hasta entonces, porque Robin era un joven culto y apuesto, además de adinerado. Regina se entretuvo un momento en las estribaciones de la fiesta, sin ganas de bailar, hablar ni mezclarse con la gente, y miró alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados, de modo que el azul líquido y oscuro del firmamento, en el que destacaban el fino dibujo de la luna y el resplandor de las estrellas, quedó rodeado por una parpadeante línea de luz de las velas.

El tío Marco vio a su sobrina antes que nadie y la arrastró hacia un grupito de invitados. Las mujeres besaron a Regina y comentaros las sobrias líneas de su vestido con una efusividad que le hizo comprender que lo desaprobaban, y los hombres la felicitaron sonrientes. Los jóvenes llevaban el pelo pulcramente engominado y, como sus padres, sostenían grandes vasos de whisky. El tío Marco fumaba un Montecristo que parecía un torpedo.

\- ¡Tío Marco! – exclamó Regina, abrazándolo - ¡Te has atrevido a subir a un avión!

Marco la apartó y la miró muy serio - ¿Avión? Ya sabes que no he vuelto a subir a un avión desde aquel sueño que tuve – dibujó con su ancha mano la trayectoria de un avión estrellándose y cabeceó con tristeza - ¡El accidente! ¡La catástrofe!

\- Tío, eso lo soñaste en 1967.

\- Justo después de la Guerra de los Seis Días – precisó Marco - ¡Israel tiene mucho que decir! – Este comentario suscitó murmullos cómplices entre los invitados que los rodeaban, mientras Marco añadía que por nada en el mundo se habría perdido la fiesta de su sobrina.

\- Quería conocer al hombre que te ha convencido… una vez más.

Se oyeron risas ahogadas, y Regina contempló el coro de invitados y advirtió la nerviosa expectación que suscitaba. La última vez que había roto un compromiso de matrimonio lo había hecho en la fiesta de petición de mano, escandalizada con la actitud prepotente y machista que había adoptado su novio delante de sus familiares y amigos. Aunque su instinto la impulsaba a responder con una broma a la curiosidad de los invitados, de pronto no supo qué decir. Miró automáticamente al lugar donde había visto antes a su padre, en busca de su apoyo silencioso, pero él, incapaz como siempre de estarse quieto, se había alejado y estaba dando órdenes a unos camareros de esmoquin para que cambiaran la colocación de las antorchas alrededor de las mesas. Hacía una noche fresca después de un día de calor asfixiante, y a medida que pasaran las horas iría soplando un aire cada vez más frío. Regina vio a su hermana pequeña entre el círculo de invitados. La mirada seria de Belle, en la que chispeaba un fondo de ironía, la ayudó a serenarse.

\- Lo quiero, tío – dijo, volviéndose hacía su tío.

\- Claro que lo quieres. Es cristiano y tiene dinero.

\- Es amable, sincero y valiente. Y guapo – añadió Regina, para mitigar la insolencia que habría transmitido su frase inicial.

Su tío sonrió, y al mismo tiempo inclinó la cabeza para aceptar la copa de champán que le tendía un camarero. Regina vio que los ojos de Marco observaban con complacencia el semblante del joven que le acercó la copa.

\- Está bien que sea guapo, cariño, pero pregúntale a tu tía por qué se casó conmigo. La belleza y el carácter vienen y se van… la riqueza es lo único que perdura.

Su comentario fue recibido con risitas por parte de los hombres e impostados gestos de desaprobación por parte de las mujeres, la mayoría de las cuales, como bien sabía Regina, no se habían casado por amor sino por dinero.

\- Eso parece – contestó, y los invitados, sin saber si debían interpretar esa respuesta como un insulto, cosa que era en realidad, se quedaron desconcertados, aunque ninguno lo demostró. Se limitaron a reír públicamente y a felicitarse íntimamente porque sus hijas no fueran tan bocazas y sabiondas como las de Cora y Henry.

Cumplidos los deberes familiares con su tío, Regina se despidió del grupo y se alejó en busca de Belle.

\- Estás espectacular, _habibti –_ la saludó su hermana pequeña.

\- Gracias. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo – contestó Regina, lanzando una ojeada al vestido dorado de su hermana.

Belle bajó la vista hacia su vestido, avergonzada – Ya ves, creo que he encontrado las armas de destrucción masiva que buscaban los americanos. Estaban ocultas bajo la apariencia de mamá y Zelena. Ojalá hubieras venido antes de Londres.. – suspiró - ¿A quién se le ocurre presentarse la noche anterior a la petición de mano?

\- Estaba trabajando, Belle.

Regina había usado un tono de confidencia, y Belle le oprimió la mano en un gesto animoso y comprensivo Se sintió más tranquila, reconfortada por la conversación con su hermana. A veces lamentaba que Regina y ella hubieran vivido en diferentes países en los últimos quince años. Mientras Regina estudiaba en un internado de Suiza, Belle vivió con sus padres en Amán, y cuando siguió los pasos de Regina y de Zelena y entró en el mismo centro, sus dos hermanas mayores ya estaban en la universidad. Quizá durante la última semana había cultivado una clase de nostalgia equivocada.

\- ¿Estás ilusionada con la boda? – preguntó Belle.

Regina le lanzó una mirada sarcástica - ¿Te refieres a los arreglos florales, el menú y los anillos? ¡Me muero de ganas de verlos!

\- Entonces, ¿por qué te casas? – preguntó Belle, sonriente. Sus ojos y el tono de la pregunta tenían un leve matiz humorístico.

\- ¿Y qué querías que hiciéramos Robin y yo? – preguntó Regina - ¿Irnos a vivir juntos?

\- El mundo avanza.

\- No en Amán. Hace demasiado que vives en Estados Unidos. Los seis meses que llevo con Robin son el período más largo que puedo permitirme sin un anillo.

Belle le lanzó una mirada reflexiva – Podrías abrir nuevos caminos.

\- ¿Para que los aprovechéis Zelena y tú? – Regina rió.

\- ¿Zelena? – Belle soltó un bufido – Ella vive un siglo por detrás de nosotras.

Las dos volvieron instintivamente la cabeza hacia su hermana, que se dio cuenta de que la miraban y se acercó – Mamá dice que tienes que atender a los invitados – dijo, mirando a Regina.

\- Si, Regina, a estas alturas ya deberías conocer el protocolo de las peticiones de mano – se burló Belle, riendo.

\- No tiene gracia – opinó Zelena.

Belle miró a Zelena con toda la rabia que había acumulado desde que se había visto obligada a ponerse aquel afrentoso vestido – Eso es porque tú no tienes sentido del humor.

Regina suspiró. Frente a ellas, el agua de la piscina resplandecía gracias a los focos interiores, que iluminaban el delicado arabesco mosaico de las paredes. Alrededor había un círculo de mesas cubiertas de manteles blancos que se prolongaba radialmente por el césped, y más allá, numerosos parterres y jazmines hacían guardia y perfumaban el aire con su fragancia.

\- Ahí esta Robin – exclamó Zelena.

Regina y Belle siguieron la mirada de su hermana. A esa distancia no era fácil distinguir a Robin entre el grupo de parientes que le rodeaban, porque llevaba un peinado y un traje similares a los de ellos y parecía muy cómodo recibiendo felicitaciones, apretones de manos y palmadas en los hombros. Pero Regina se dio cuenta de que su novio alzaba la cara cada vez que podía para buscarla con la mirada, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la expresión serena de Robin la tranquilizó.

\- Eres afortunada, Regina – dijo Belle.

\- Lo sé.

Regina se acercó a Robin, aspiró con placer el familiar aroma de su piel y su ropa y se fundió con él en un largo abrazo. Solo el calmor de los aplausos que estallaron en torno a ellos la devolvió a la conciencia de sí misma.

\- ¿Has bebido algo? – le preguntó Robin, dándole la mano, Regina le acarició el pelo y él cogió dos copas de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba – Toma – dijo sonriente – Por ti y por mí. Por nosotros, Regina.

Regina hizo chocar su copa con la de él – Por nosotros, Robin.

Regina oprimió la mano de su novio y se volvió a escuchar a la joven que cantaba. Estaba en una tarima especial instalada al otro lado de la piscina, suficientemente alejada de los asistentes para parecer un ángel solitario que difunde su mensaje en vano. Regina la escuchó cantar, consciente solamente de la música y de las pulsaciones del corazón en sus oídos, de un corazón que había empezado a notar como una presencia física en medio del pecho, henchido de emoción, en un acceso de sentimentalismo que no sabía si atribuir a la felicidad o a la tristeza.

* * *

Ya tengo el segundo transcrito y preparadito para cuando vea así, como una lluvia de RW'sb /Esto del chantaje se me pega de alguien ...

PD: Habibti es un apelativo cariñoso cómo "mi amor".


	3. Capítulo 2 'Londres'

**He aquí un capítulo más. La entrada de Emma en escena y su primer encuentro con Regina. Quiero que imaginéis a una joven Regina, a nuestra querida, viva y alegre joven Regina. También os daréis cuenta que, sin buscarlo, saldrá el por qué de la religión de Emma, pude meter sútilmente algo de la adopción. Estoy encantada con todas las similitudes que tienen los personajes con los que conocemos de la serie.**

** Sin más, a disfrutar.**

* * *

**Londres**

Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde de un viernes, ese momento sagrado en una silenciosa oficina de la periferia de la capital británica, cuando el fin de semana que se ha estado acercando con discreción está por fin a distancia suficiente para que su espera resulte más agradable que angustiosa. Emma estaba impaciente por que llegaran el sábado y el domingo, más entusiasmada ante la perspectiva de librarse de la oficina, con su ventana de cristal empañado por la lluvia y el resplandor tristón de sus tres fluorescentes, que por cualquier actividad que tuviera planeada. El color del cielo que cubría Surrey hacía juego con el monótono gris de las paredes, que no mejoraba demasiado con las fotografías y los cuadros que había colgado hacía tiempo. Emma tomó un sorbito del té ya frío y abrió el cuaderno. Se le había ocurrido una frase al apartar la mirada de los fluorescentes del techo y contemplar el cielo acerado y quería anotarla antes de que se le olvidase. Así lo hizo, y después se entretuvo un momento cerrando la hoja de cálculo en la que había estado trabajando, antes de animarse a releer lo que había escrito. Inclinó la cabeza, complacida. Había algo bueno en el hecho de trabajar todo el día con números: por la noche no daba abasto apuntando las palabras que se le agolpaban en la cabeza. En los últimos seis meses había casi terminado una primera novela, y había descubierto con sorpresa que le gustaba lo que había creado. Al principio le había parecido un acto presuntuoso poner por escrito los cúmulos de palabras que le asaltaban el pensamiento, y tampoco se atrevía a imaginar las horas que dedicaba a escribir, esos momentos con la conciencia separada de las formas regulares y sencillas del mundo que la rodeaba, como una forma de vida que algún día pudiese llegar a ocupar toda su jornada.

\- ¿Te vas antes de tiempo? – le preguntó su padre con una sonrisa.

Pasaban más de sesenta minutos de la hora de salida, y él acababa de verla atravesar en silencio el aparcamiento al aire libre al que daba la ventana de su despacho. A Sam no le importaba tener como paisaje cotidiano dos Mercedes, un Volvo, un Toyota y dos Ford Fiesta; de hecho, le gustaba ver la afluencia de personas que entraban y salían. A Emma, en cambio, tan cerca de la libertad del viernes, le resultó especialmente duro oír el consabido golpecito en el cristal y tener que volverse y entrar otra vez para saludar a su padre.

\- No es antes de tiempo – dijo Emma, con una rápida sonrisa – Son las seis. De hecho me debes una hora extra.

Sam rió. Su despacho era grande y estaba equipado con una impresionante mesa de reuniones que nunca se usaba porque no había nadie que se reuniera y con un escritorio de caoba suficientemente grande para no desentonar con su cuerpo grande y macizo. Se reclinó contra el respaldo de la butaca de cuero, apoyando la nuca en las manos entrelazadas y dijo con calculada indiferencia:

\- Algún día todo esto será tuyo y de Ruby, ya lo sabes – Era una broma familiar y Emma sonrió, aunque notó una punzada de angustia en el estómago – Pero no prosperará si no hay ventas – prosiguió Sam.

\- Ya sabes que no se da bien vender, papá – empezó a decir Emma, con un tono demasiado vacilante y poco animoso. Odiaba decir cosas que desilusionaran a su padre, lo cual, al mismo tiempo, la reafirmaba en la idea de que no era una buena vendedora.

\- No vendes seguros de vida – la tranquilizó su padre.

\- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé – contestó Emma – Es algo que se vende solo.

\- Exacto – Sam sonrió, señalándola con el dedo. Había que reconocer que era un encanto – El mundo de los seguros de vida es una apuesta segura – continuó – Todos sabemos que tenemos que morirnos.

Emma dejó en el suelo el cuaderno, la cartera y el abrigo. Los había estado aferrando como si fueran un talismán, esperando que indujeran mágicamente en su padre la idea de que tenía prisa por volver a casa, pero no podía seguir negando la verdad: su padre llevaba un día entero clavado detrás del escritorio, enfrascado en tareas burocráticas que odiaba y que lo dejaban ansioso de contacto humano, de alguien que lo escuchara. Emma recordó aliviada que tenía uan excusa irrebatible para escapar, pero vio a su padre tan animado, que no se atrevió a jugar de momento esa carta.

\- ¿Te crees que a mí me gusta vender? Pues te voy a informar: no me gusta.

Era una mentira clamorosa, descomunal. Al padre de Emma le apasionaba vender, y además se le daba muy bien. Se pasaba el tiempo vendiendo cosas, incluso en casa. Le encantaba preguntarles a sus hijas si preferían acompañar el pollo al curry con pan indio o con arroz, asegurándose así de que aceptarían el plato sin rechistar. Era el principio de limitación de opciones, según explicaba. Nunca le preguntes a un posible cliente si puede atenderte: pregúntale a qué hora le va mejor que pases. Como noción psicológica era interesante, pero en las escasas ocasiones en las que Emma la había puesto a prueba, aunque fuera solamente para llamar al técnico de la fotocopiadora, la estrategia no había funcionado. "¿Cuándo le va mejor pasar, esta mañana o esta tarde?" decía con jovialidad, pero la única respuesta que obtendría era que la atenderían como muy pronto al juegues siguiente. Estaba convencida de que la forma de abordar al cliente era solo la mitad de la batalla, ya que para ser buen vendedor había que poseer además dosis ingentes de aplomo, de confianza, de jeta. Sintió una repentina oleada de admiración al pensar que su padre había encontrado en su negocio una pasión que lo llevaba a mostrarse ilimitadamente inventivo en las técnicas comerciales, a derrochar un permanente entusiasmo y a alcanzar el éxito.

\- Yo no vendo nada – repitió Sam – Solo le pregunto a mi cliente si algún día se va a morir, ante lo cual no hay más que una respuesta posible. Y a continuación le pregunto: "¿Está usted cien por ciento convencido de que su mujer y sus niños estarán bien atendidos durante lo que les reste de vida?" – Calló un momento para reforzar la tensión dramática - ¿Y sabes qué? Siempre se quedan sin saber qué decir, y al final – añadió, golpeándose la palma de la mano con su puño -, ¡ya son tuyos!

Emma carraspeó. Dicho así no parecía difícil pero había dos problemas: el primero era muy difícil de soslayar, y el segundo tampoco era ninguna tontería. Se imaginó sentada frente a un posible cliente, probablemente el hijo de un próspero negociante de la periferia de Londres que en su momento habría sido cliente de su padre. Estarían sentados en la sala de estar, frente a sendas tazas de té. Charlarían durante unos momentos de banalidades (otra cosa que se le daba mal), y entonces tendría que plantear el tema. Intentó hacerlo mentalmente, pero lo único que vio fue la cara sorprendida del otro cuando ella dijera con convicción que algún día tenía que morir. Lo estaba viendo: se enfadaría, se entristecería, se pondría a la defensiva… Intentó pasar al siguiente punto, el más importante, la cuestión de si la mujer y los hijos del cliente estarían bien atendidos. Se quedó completamente en blanco y el salón forrado de tela desapareció de su imaginación, dejándola con una cadena de palabras. Advirtió con alegría que, sin haberla buscado, acababa de encontrar la frase inicial del siguiente capítulo de su novela. Lanzó una mirada instintiva al cuaderno que tenía a los pies y a continuación alzó la cara hacia su padre.

\- Podría ocuparme de la parte administrativa del negocio – propuso –. Como hago ahora.

\- La parte administrativa es lo de menos – contestó Sam –, lo único que importa son las ventas. Las ventas son las que traen el dinero.

Tenía razón, evidentemente. De hecho, aquel sermón vespertino sobre las alegrías de la actividad comercial formaba parte de una formación mucho más amplia, titulada: "Cómo ocuparse del negocio familiar". La hermana de Emma se había saltado alegremente este curso porque después de licenciarse había sido seleccionada por una ONG para colaborar durante dos años en Kenia. Aunque había vuelto hace poco, había rechazado rotundamente la propuesta de Sam de incorporarse al negocio y se había empeñado en trabajar para un servicio de comidas a domicilio con la idea de abrir más adelante su propia empresa, inspirada después de estar de estar dos años a base de cordero guisado y pasta hervida, sin una sola oportunidad de probar unos _gnocchi_, un poco de hierba limonera o un salmón ahumado. A su padre le desilusionó un poco comprobar que, tras pasarse tres años estudiando Relaciones Internacionales en una de las mejores universidades británicas, su hija había acabado trabajando de camarera.

\- He quedado con Graham – dijo Emma, intentando disimular su ansiedad con un gesto despreocupado, como si acabara de recordar la cita.

Tal como imaginaba, el anuncio frenó en seco la campaña de reclutamiento comercial. Su padre alzó las cejas y comentó.

\- Qué bien. ¿A dónde vais?

\- A la ciudad. Vamos a ver a una amiga suya y después a cenar.

\- Es viernes, ya sabes. Tu madre y yo iremos a la mezquita.

\- Papá, creo en nuestra religión, ya lo sabes, pero no me gusta ir adónde va todo el mundo. - No le resultaba fácil imponer su punto de vista y había varios ámbitos en los que prefería callar para evitar conflictos, pero en ciertas cuestiones sabía que tenía que mantenerse firme para no terminar completamente dominada.

\- Y si no vas donde van los demás, ¿cómo van a saber ellos que eres una buena musulmana?

Emma rió al oír la respuesta de su padre.

\- Anda, vete – le dijo Sam -. Y no vuelvas tarde.

\- ¡Tengo veintitrés años, papá!

Su padre la miró – Ya lo sé – dijo cariñosamente.

Emma recogió el abrigo, las llaves, el bolso y el valioso cuaderno y se dirigió hacia la puerta. – No volveré tarde – dijo antes de salir, con el remordimiento agazapado en la boca del estómago.

La entristecía no estar a la altura de los mesurados ideales de su padre, y la entristecía que la brillante frase que se le había ocurrido hacía un momento se hubiera perdido para siempre.

* * *

Para Emma, Londres tenía una elegancia cosmopolita que resultaba especialmente patente cuando uno se había criado en la tranquilidad de la periferia y solo lo visitaba de vez en cuando. Subieron al coche de Graham, de líneas deportivas y color metalizado, y se encaminaron a Hyde Park para ir a Mayfair. El sol poniente había bajado tanto que había logrado escapar de la capa nubosa que lo había mantenido oculto durante todo el día y se derramaba sobre las copas de los árboles como un reguero de oro líquido. Los jirones de nubes que lo flanqueaban estaban veteados de tonos rojizos y rosados.

\- ¿Lo has preparado para mí? – preguntó Emma.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó Graham, mirando por la ventanilla del lado de Emma.

Emma señaló al exterior, disimulando el asombro que le producía ver que Graham no se había fijado en la luz que brillaba tras la ventanilla. – La puesta de sol – explicó.

Graham volvió a mirar y sonrió – Ah, sí. Qué bonita.

Aparcaron junto a una farola recién encendida que emitía una luz amarillenta y caminaron junto a las elegantes fachadas de los edificios antiguos, que resplandecían bajo la luz crepuscular. Los retazos de vidas ajenas atrajeron la mirada de Emma a las ventanas. Había techos altos y lámparas fulgurantes; en un recuadro atisbó a dos camareros disponiendo una larga mesa; en otro, el suave resplandor de una chimenea jugueteando sobre las butacas en las que dos miembros de un club privado leían el periódico.

\- ¿De qué conoces a Regina? – preguntó Emma mientras caminaban.

\- Su primer prometido era mi mejor amigo en la universidad. La conocí por él.

\- ¿Su primer prometido? ¿Cuántos ha tenido?

Graham sonrió – Va por el cuarto.

\- ¡Cuatro!

Aplicada a los compromisos de matrimonio, la cifra resultaba tan excesiva que Emma se quedó un momento boquiabierta.

\- Es un chico muy simpático. Creo que con este la cosa cuajará, y entonces ella pasará más tiempo en Jordania y menos en Londres. Su familia tiene casas en los dos sitios.

\- ¿Y dónde trabaja tu amiga? – preguntó Emma.

\- Siempre ha trabajado con su padre en la empresa familiar pero ahora está intentando montar un negocio por su cuenta en Londres, con proveedores palestinos. Su familia, al menos por parte de su padre, es originaria de Palestina.

\- ¿Refugiados? – preguntó Emma, sorprendida.

Graham rió – Supongo que no todos los palestinos lo son pero ellos tuvieron suerte. Tenían un negocio en Jordania antes de que Palestina desapareciera del mapa, así que salieron mejor parados que los demás.

Habían llegado frente a la puerta principal de una imponente casa estucada de blanco y Graham llamó a la timbre. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Emma, que se estaba alisando las arrugas de la blusa.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Graham -. ¿Estás nerviosa? – Emma asintió y Graham le acarició la mano para reconfortarla. – Regina es genial. Te encantará, créeme.

* * *

Emma pensó con extrañeza que, a pesar de que habían ido a ver a Regina, la amiga de Graham, de momento solo habían visto a sus padres. Se reclinó contra el respaldo de la elegante silla de anticuario, atenta y cortés, sosteniendo un frágil vasito de borde delicadamente dorado, que contenía un té ambarino y dulzón en el que flotaban hojas de menta. Emma dio un sorbito mientras observaba a los padres con interés, sobre todo a la madre, porque tras una semana trabajando en el ambiente serio, anodino y a menudo aburrido de la oficina de Surrey, Cora le parecía una persona bastante estrafalaria. Mientras el padre de Regina y Graham se enfrascaban en una conversación de negocios, Cora insertó un cigarrillo en una boquilla exageradamente larga y le prendió fuego con un pequeño encendedor en forma de palmera que emitió una llama grande como un volcán. A continuación hubo un momento de silencio durante el cual Emma siguió tomando sorbitos de té mientras Cora disfrutaba tranquilamente de su primera y profunda inhalación de nicotina, antes de volverse otra vez hacia la invitada y soltar una bocanada de aromático humo que flotó en la habitación.

\- ¿Y cuánto hace que sales con Graham?

\- Unos dos meses – dijo Emma tras una pequeña vacilación. En realidad, el tiempo que llevaba con Graham se diluía en un bloque más importante de su vida que le costaba concretar.

La mirada de Cora escudriñó a Emma - ¿Y bien? ¿Se va a casar contigo?

Emma rió, desconcertada. – No lo sé.

De hecho, sospecha que él sí estaba interesado en casarse con ella. No había llegado a esa conclusión porque él demostrase ninguna emoción profunda sino porque sus amigos y familiares, la comunidad en general, daban por sentado que el amigo de Emma había decidido "sentar la cabeza". Y como eran de la misma religión, y además Graham tenía la ventaja de tener dinero, buenas perspectivas profesionales y simpatía personal, habría sido inconcebible decirle que no cuando le propuso que salieran. La propia Emma consideró poco razonable negarse la primera vez, aunque le sorprendió que se lo pidiera. Ella no era sociable y carecía del entusiasmo necesario para aceptar otras invitaciones más fugaces. Estaba en forma (muchas mañanas salía a correr por los alrededores de su casa), y por lo tanto tenía un cuerpo esbelto, pero comprar ropa le parecía una actividad angustiosa y aburrida y por eso nunca tenía el atuendo apropiado para la situación, aunque se las arreglaba con las pocas prendas de calidad que tenía y con lo que su hermana Ruby le prestaba. Cuando vio que Graham continuaba llamándola, se le ocurrió que quizá veía su habitual desaliño como una atractiva muestra de naturalidad. Por su parte, Graham resultó ser un chico culto e inteligente, deseoso de aprender, viajero y generoso, y después de unas semanas saliendo con él, a Emma ya no le resultaba indiferente, aunque solo en el plano amistoso; como amigo, le había tomado mucho cariño. Cabía la posibilidad de que Graham quisiera fundar un matrimonio basado en esta amistad pero no era el caso de Emma. Sin embargo, habían continuado saliendo de vez en cuando porque, a pesar de sus sospechas, Emma no quería cometer la presunción de dar por sentadas las intenciones de Graham, y por lo tanto no podía sacar el tema del matrimonio mientras él no lo hiciera. De momento seguían siendo buenos amigos, y Emma procuraba no pensar en el hecho de que parecían avanzar en direcciones opuestas.

\- La semana pasada celebramos la petición de mano de Regina en Jordania. Fue la mejor fiesta que se ha hecho en Amán en años – recordó Cora con una sonrisa -. Regina es mi hija mediana. La mayor, Zelena, se casó al terminar la universidad. Pero claro, es muy guapa.

Emma titubeó, sin saber si había interpretado correctamente el comentario, lo cual dio tiempo a Cora para soltarle otra pregunta.

\- ¿A qué se dedica tu padre? – dijo, dando otra ávida calada al cigarrillo.

En ese momento se oyeron unos pasos que atravesaban apresuradamente el vestíbulo. Emma se imaginó a una joven morena, rica y bien vestida, con un peinado, unas uñas y un maquillaje impecables, subida a unos tacones altísimos y cargada de joyas, pero la que entró fue una mujer medianamente alta y vestida con vaqueros, que saludó a Cora con una inclinación de la cabeza.

\- Deja de interrogar a esta pobre chica, mamá.

Emma se levantó rápidamente y vio cómo Graham daba un gran abrazo a su amiga y, cuando Regina se volvió hacia ella, le tendió la mano en un gesto amable pero formal. Regina se le quedó mirando la mano con expresión divertida, antes de inclinarse para darle dos besos en las mejillas. Emma sonrió y correspondió al gesto, intentando no mostrar su incomodidad. Nunca sabía cuándo había que saludar con un beso y cuándo con un apretón de manos. Todo el mundo parecía elegir sin dificultades el saludo más adecuado para cada persona; debía de haber ciertas peculiaridades del lenguaje no verbal que ella no acababa de dominar, o quizá era su reserva innata, que la conducía a alejarse, más que a acercarse. Regina sonrió al ver su indecisión.

\- Siento alterar tu reserva británica – dijo -, pero en Oriente Próximo nos saludamos siempre con dos besos. – Hizo una pausa y se inclinó hacia ella en un gesto cómplice – Justo antes de lanzarnos a la yugular…

Emma sonrió y contempló a la joven que había frente a ella. Regina llevaba una camiseta ligera, con un escote que dejaba a la vista una sencilla cadenita de oro. Tenía las uñas cortas y sin pintar, y sus zapatos estaban impecables pero eran planos y prácticos. El pelo ondulado y alborotado le daba cierto aire de locura, como si los pensamientos le escaparan de la cabeza a través del cuero cabelludo. Emma se dio cuenta de que no había disimulado su sorpresa porque Regina la miró divertida.

\- No eres como me imaginaba – explicó Emma, pronunciando la más coherente de las frases que se le agolpaban en la cabeza, y cerró los ojos un momento para no resultar tan transparente.

\- Eso es porque Graham me pinta como a una princesita malcriada – contestó secamente Regina.

\- ¿Y no es así? – preguntó Graham, con cariñosa sorna.

\- No soy una princesita – contestó Regina con una sonrisa.

\- Pero sí una malcriada – observó su padre, completando la broma que Regina le había servido en bandeja.

Regina sonrió y se sentó directamente en el suelo, rechazando con un gesto la invitación a ocupar una de las butacas. Su mirada volvió a escrudiñar a Emma.

\- Y tú, ¿eres como mi madre se imaginaba? Desde el pasillo se la oía aplicarte el tercer grado.

Cora carraspeó dispuesta a defenderse, puesto que iba a ser necesario esa noche, visto el comportamiento de su hija. Aunque hubiera invitados, Regina tenía una tendencia a obviar las filigranas de la cortesía social que resultaba bastante inconveniente, además de incómoda.

\- No lo sé – contestó Emma, mostrando una falta de sentido del humor que enseguida lamentó.

\- Solo le estaba dando conversación – La madre de Regina se dirigió a su hija al estilo árabe, empleando su propia categoría familiar -. Es una chica muy simpática.

Mientras hacía esta declaración, Cora volvió a clavar la mirada en Emma y analizó sus rasgos regulares, su pelo rubio, brillante y ondulado (aunque debería ir más a menudo a la peluquería) y su aceptable figura, aunque estaba claro que la muchacha no sabía hacerse valer. Parecía agradable, aunque le faltaba quizá un poco de lustre, pero aún había que dilucidar el asunto de la ocupación de su padre, entre otros.

\- ¿Cuántas personas trabajan en la empresa de tu familia? – preguntó Cora, calibrando sutilmente la envergadura de la cuestión.

\- Una de cada tres – bromeó Emma. Tenía la costumbre de hacer chistes cuando la invadía la timidez, aunque enseguida lo lamentaba.

Cora la miró sin comprender y solo el hecho de que enfrascó de nuevo en el ritual del cigarrillo evitó que Emma se derritiera de vergüenza. Sin embargo, Regina rió.

\- Aquí somos diez – precisó Emma -, y en África hay otra docena. Tenemos un par de oficinas allá.

\- ¡Una multinacional! – exclamó Cora, mirándola complacida.

Mientras sonreía educadamente a Cora, por la cabeza de Emma pasó una imagen claramente exagerada del negocio familiar como una compañía internacional.

\- No le hagas tantas preguntas, mamá – dijo Regina -. Se va a casar con Graham, no conmigo.

Todos rieron pero bajo el maquillaje que cubría la cara en tensión de Cora, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Había sido solo un comentario frívolo pero la alusión de Regina a la posibilidad de casarse con aquella chica, la descarada sugerencia de que dos mujeres podían unirse, la había puesto muy nerviosa. Cora cogió de nuevo la palmerita en miniatura y esperó que la nueva dosis de humo la tranquilizase.

\- He sabido que vas a casarte – intervino Emma -. ¡Enhorabuena! Es una gran noticia.

Cora se recostó contra el respaldo de la butaca y decidió que al fin y al cabo le caía bien la tal Emma.

\- Puedes venir a la boda, si quieres- Es dentro de seis semanas – propuso Regina - ¿Conoces Jordania?

Emma no había estado nunca allí. Le hacía pensar en cielos estrellados y en paisajes cubiertos de dunas (dos imágenes sacadas de los anuncios de Delicias Turcas de los años setenta). También le hacía pensar en oscuras y profundas miradas ocultas tras un velo, en cafés con aroma de cardamomo y en románticos zocos. Intentó transmitirle esta impresión a Regina con el necesario toque de ironía, consciente de que Cora la estaba mirando de una forma extraña.

\- El zoco de Amán es una porquería – le informó Regina -, pero si quieres puedo pedirle a alguien que te acompañe.

\- Eres muy amable – contestó Emma. Aunque no lo demostró, le sorprendió que Regina diera por sentado que aceptaría la repentina invitación a la boda -. Pero creo que no voy a poder ir, lo siento. Tengo que trabajar.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Tu trabajo.

\- Casi siempre – respondió Emma tras una vacilación -. Básicamente, son cuentas y números.

\- ¿No es tu pasión, entonces?

Emma no supo cómo responder a esta pregunta- Era la primera vez que se planteaba algo así. Observó los ojos castaños de Regina, vivos y atentos.

\- No – contestó -. No es mi pasión.

Regina, aparentemente ajena a la impresión que causaba, cogió la bandejita de pastelitos bañados en jarabe que acompañaban el té y la pasó a los demás, tras lo cual se llevó uno a la boca.

\- Vamos a cenar dentro de una hora – la reprendió Cora -. Y el vestido de novia no te permite engordar ni un milímetro.

\- No pienso morirme de hambre durante las próximas seis semanas, mamá. – Regina cogió otra pasta y miró a Emma -. ¿Te quedas a cenar?

\- No sé, tenemos que… - Emma miró a Graham, pero su amigo estaba hablando con el padre de Regina sobre la cadena de proveedores. Buscó rápidamente otra frase. - ¿Os casaréis en una mezquita? – preguntó, volviendo a los preparativos de la boda como un tema apropiado para la conversación intrascendente pero vio que Cora fruncía el ceño.

\- En una iglesia – la corrigió Cora.

\- No todos los árabes son musulmanes – precisó Regina.

\- Lo siento, no debería haber dado por supuesto que… - empezó a decir Emma, pero Regina la interrumpió.

\- ¿Tú eres musulmana?

Emma se preguntó, exasperada, si Regina no sabría hablar del tiempo. Irguió la espalda y respondió con un gesto de la cabeza. La silla de madera tallada que ocupaba le parecía cada vez más incómoda y notaba que un acceso de energía poco habitual en ella le agitaba las piernas.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Regina.

\- Pero ¿qué pregunta es esa, Regina? – exclamó Cora -. Es musulmana y ya está, aunque no lo parezca, simplemente.

\- No es cierto – dijo Regina.

\- ¿Ah, no lo eres? – preguntó Cora.

Emma abrió la boca con vacilación y volvió a cerrarla, sabiendo que su apariencia física también traía muchas dudas a la conversación, pero Regina no le dio tiempo a responder.

\- Nació mujer y de una raza determinada – continuó Regina, dirigiéndose a su madre -. Y si la hubiera adoptado una familia judía, sería judía.

Emma en ese momento se preguntó si Graham le había hablado de ella y de sus orígenes, cosa que no creía posible, simplemente creyó que Regina dio justo en el clavo exacto. Cora se hundió en la butaca y exhaló una bocanada de humo, aliviada.

\- Menos mal que no eres judía. ¡Solo faltaban más judíos en Oriente Próximo!

\- ¡Mamá, por favor! – Regina cerró los ojos, cabeceó y recostó la espalda contra la base del sofá.

* * *

En el vestíbulo, Granny, el ama de llaves, que siempre acompañaba a Cora cuando se trasladaba a Londres, empujó la puerta batiente de la cocina con su ancha espalda, porque tenía las manos ocupadas sosteniendo una bandeja de plata con un vaso de cristal lleno de agua. Se detuvo un momento en el pasillo, en penumbra, escuchando los comentarios de Cora sobre política y religión, y escupió en el vaso. Después, inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza, echó un comprimido analgésico que empezó a borbotear dentro del agua.

* * *

Durante un momento, Emma tuvo la impresión de que la habitación giraba a su alrededor. Para serenarse fijó la mirada en la llegada de la criada que traía una bandejita con un vaso de líquido efervescente.

\- Su analgésico, señora – anunció Granny.

Emma observó a la criada con interés, intentando distraerse de aquella conversación tan incómoda, pero constató que la mujer tenía una mirada maliciosa mientras observaba cómo Cora se llevaba el vaso a los labios.

\- No me duele la cabeza – recordó de pronto Cora.

Granny contempló desolada cómo su jefa dejaba la bandejita a un lado. – Pero son las siete, señora. Es la hora de su dolor de cabeza.

A pesar de la lógica de la respuesta, Cora la despidió con un gesto de la mano, y acto seguido se puso de pie y anunció que se marchaba. Tenía solamente tres cuartos de hora para retocarse el maquillaje y cambiarse para la cena. Desde el vestíbulo oyó el tono pontificador de Regina. Pensó par así que su hija tenía la suerte de haber encontrado a alguien que quisiera casarse con ella, sobre todo una joya como Robin.

* * *

\- No has respondido a mi pregunta – dijo Regina.

\- No soy judía – respondió Emma con una sonrisita. Regina rió.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¿Por qué no lo eres tú?

\- Yo no sigo ninguna religión – explicó Regina.

\- ¿Vives sin creencias? – preguntó Emma, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila, más parecida a su padre. Esperó la respuesta pero Regina se limitó a mirarla fijamente durante un momento.

\- No es eso lo que he dicho – respondió al final.

Emma apartó la mirada, desconcertada. - ¿Por qué te escandalizan mis creencias? – dijo.

\- No me escandalizan – respondió Regina con una sonrisa -. Solo me interesa saber por qué no te escandalizan a ti.

Emma ansió repentinamente tener tan solo una pizca del talento comercial de su padre. No debería haber permitido que la conversación llegara tan lejos- Él ya habría conseguido convertir al Islam a esa mujer de pelo alborotado que estaba sentada en el suelo.

\- ¡Vale! – exclamó, desesperada -. Fui educada para seguir esta religión, esta vía aunque no conjunte con mi físico. ¿Tan malo es eso? – Emma percibió en su voz un tono quejoso y defensivo que a ella misma le pareció desagradable.

\- Sí – dijo Regina -. ¿Por qué no eres judía? Por el hecho de elegir una de las vías, das a entender que en ella hay algo mejor que en las demás opciones, ¿no?

\- No tiene por qué ser mejor, es solo lo que yo prefiero – contestó Emma.

\- Pero ¿realmente preferiste el Islam? ¿O lo sigues porque es así como te educaron? ¿Cómo se sentirían tus padres si hubieras "preferido" el judaísmo?

\- Es más que una preferencia –respondió Emma, desesperada -. Es una cuestión de fe.

\- ¡Ya veo! – contestó Regina, sonriendo -. Una cuestión de fe. Así no hay crítica posible.

\- Eres tú la que me está criticando.

\- Y tú no has proclamado ninguna fatua contra mí – rió Regina -. ¡Te lo agradezco!

* * *

En el viento frío de la noche londinense golpeó a Emma en la cara en cuanto salieron de la casa. Graham le tendió la mano pero el gesto no la reconfortó, no le transmitió ninguna emoción. Se sentía muy dolida, como si le hubieran hurgado en antiguas heridas y hubieras echado sobre ellas un chorro de agua salada. Alzó la mirada hacia las viejas farolas del parque, los bellos edificios de ladrillo cuyos interiores iluminados hablaban de vidas lujosas y cómodas, pero no obtuvo ni una pizca de consuelo, ningún bálsamo que aliviara la paliza mental que acababa de recibir.

\- ¿Te han caído bien? – preguntó Graham cuando subieron al coche.

\- Sí, sí – contestó Emma.

Estaba siendo sincera, por lo menos en parte. Pese a la angustia que sentía, estaba contenta de haber tenido aquella conversación, se sentía inspirada por las sencillas pero indiscutiblemente claras posibilidades que aquella mujer desconocida había desplegado ante ella, como quien presenta una bandeja de pastelitos. Pero también le produjo un enorme alivio acomodarse en el sillón de cuero del coche de Graham, cerrar la portezuela y encerrarse en aquel espacio pequeño y caldeado, con su amigo como única compañía.

* * *

**He sido buena, sed buenxs conmigo.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Habían cenado los tres solos en un italiano de la vecindad. Henry conocía el restaurante de sus continuas visitas a Londres, y le gustaba porque los camareros eran eficientes y él no estaba hecho para esperar media hora entre plato y plato. A Cora le gustaba porque la luz era clemente con la tez de las señoras y los _spaghetti alle vongole _llevaban las almejas sin la concha (como debía ser), lo que le ahorraba la irritante labor de desprender la carne del marisco en la penumbra. Por su parte, Regina había tomado secretamente la decisión de no volver jamás a aquel restaurante. Estaba demasiado oscuro, y las sospechas que le había suscitado la rapidez con que los camareros servían los platos se confirmaron en cuanto probó la comida: nada estaba hecho al momento. Su padre comía demasiado deprisa para notar ningún sabor, y los años de abuso del tabaco habían deteriorado por completo las papilas gustativas de su madre. La compañía de sus padres no logró compensar su descontento con la comida. Al contrario, la sobremesa consistió básicamente en oír cómo Cora se explayaba sobre bodas, cotilleos familiares y (su nuevo tema predilecto) el proyecto de Regina de abrir un negocio propio. La insistente descripción de los requisitos necesarios para crear la empresa se basaba en datos recopilados veinticinco años atrás y por lo tanto no servía para nada, pero Cora se lo pasaba en grande igualmente. Henry escuchaba solo a medias, mientras se entretenía contando a los comensales del restaurante y calculando los minutos que transcurrían entre plato y plato (normalmente admitía un margen de diez minutos entre el primero y el segundo). Por lo tanto, Regina era la única encargada de atender el soliloquio de su madre y hacer alguna observación en los momentos pertinentes.

\- Si vas a fabricar tus propios productos deberías abrir una factoría en la India o en África – dijo Cora -. Elige un país pobre.

Regina miró con angustia a su padre, que justo eligió ese momento para ir al baño. - ¿Por qué? – preguntó, intentando mantener la compostura.

\- Es evidente. – Cora suspiró, exasperada con la falta de perspicacia de su hija -. Allá se necesitan puestos de trabajo. Son gente fuerte, acostumbrada a trabajar duro. Por prácticamente nada, puedes tener una fábrica funcionando veinticuatro horas al día. ¿No están teniendo muchos problemas últimamente en Sudamérica? – Era una pregunta retórica -. Deberías intentarlo allí.

Regina tuvo la impresión de que en su cabeza empezaba a extenderse una mancha de color rojo y cerró un momento los ojos. Podía ver, casi tocar, aquella mancha sangrante que poco a poco fue ocupando todo su campo visual, hasta que tuvo la certeza de que en cuanto abriera los ojos le pegaría un grito a su madre.

Abrió los ojos. Cogió el vaso de agua, dio un sorbo, volvió a dejar el vaso en la mesa y consiguió no gritar. Increíblemente, Cora seguía hablando.

\- Graham nos ha contado que su abuelo tenía varias fábricas en la India, en todo el país. ¿De dónde creías que viene su fortuna?

\- Tuvieron fábricas en la India porque se dirigían al mercado local – repuso lentamente Regina -. Y las abrieron allá porque era donde ellos vivían y trabajaban, no porque quisieran pagar una miseria a los pobres para explotarlos y enriquecerse todavía más.

Regina calló porque se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando, aunque usaba un tono moderado, adaptado a la estancia en restaurantes. Mientras tomaba aliento – solo un suspiro -, su madre aprovechó para controlar de nuevo la conversación, como si no hubiera oído nada de lo que había dicho su hija.

\- En la India puedes comprar una fábrica por poquísimo dinero – le informó -. Podrías adaptar una a tu producción, y tendrías siempre obreros baratos a tu disposición. Aquí tienen derechos, no pueden trabajar más de no sé cuántas horas, hacen una pausa para comer y otra para desayunar, cobran el salario mínimo… Es imposible que una empresa prospere honradamente. ¡Tienen sindicatos! – añadió con asco.

\- Claro, para evitar que los exploten – le explicó Regina -. ¿Es que tú trabajarías todo el día sin parar a comer o sin cobrar un salario mínimo?

Ese precisamente era el problema de Regina, pensó Cora. Hacía preguntas que no tenían nada que ver con su situación. Lo que le correspondía a su hija era ser la dueña de la fábrica donde trabajaría aquella gente y, por lo tanto, su obligación era obtener el máximo beneficio. Si hubiera nacido en el otro bando, entonces… entonces podía ser la cabecilla de los obreros. Esta idea le sugirió un nuevo argumento a favor de su postura.

\- ¿Se te ha olvidado cómo se paralizó este país cuando los sindicatos organizaron todas esas huelgas?

\- Eso fue hace años – contestó Regina, enfadada -. La estructura económica ha cambiado por completo desde entonces. No volverá a suceder lo mismo.

\- Eso decían cuando acabó la Primera Guerra Mundial, y mira qué pasó veinte años después: otra guerra. ¡La tolerancia…! – terminó Cora con tono sentencioso.

Regina miró a su madre, impresionada de que, una vez más, hubiera logrado reconducir lo que parecía una conversación normal (aunque mal informada), para desembocar en un laberinto de comparaciones que no venían a cuento. Sabía que, si respondía a esa alusión a la guerra, terminarían entrando en otra discusión aún más absurda.

\- Los baños están limpísimos – anunció Henry, ocupando su silla -. Hay veinte toallas como mínimo en cada uno.

\- Qué bien – dijo Regina, como si hubiera estado esperando aquella noticia todo el día -. Ahora voy yo.

Se entretuvo un buen rato en el baño, echándose agua del grifo en la cara, que, para consternación de Cora, llevaba sin maquillar. Se secó con lentitud, con una de las numerosas toallas, las frías gotas de la frente y las mejillas, y regresó mentalmente a la conversación que había mantenido con Emma unas horas antes. Se dio cuenta de que había sido bastante dura, y no sabía por qué. ¿Qué había en la novia de Graham que la empujaba a importunarla de aquel modo? Sonrió fugazmente al recordar la cara de asombro de Emma y suspiró al pensar en su mirada nerviosa. Se quedó un momento inmóvil junto al lavamanos, disfrutando del silencio. Recordó que al día siguiente sus padres volverían a Amán, y ella podría dedicarse a trabajar tranquilamente, hasta que tuviera que viajar ella también para la boda.

Al volver a la mesa descubrió con alivio que la cuenta ya estaba pagada, aunque Cora se quejaba de que aún no se había terminado el tiramisú. El fresco aire de la calle fue un descanso tras la densa tensión de la última hora y media, pero Regina vio que era la única de los tres que echaba a andar en dirección a su casa.

\- Quiero entrar unos minutos en el casino, Henry – dijo Cora -. Me siento afortunada.

La frase era absolutamente literal. Tras la desagradable situación de hacía unas horas, cuando Regina había hecho aquel comentario sobre Emma y el matrimonio, las cosas habían empezado a mejorar. Primero su hija había aireado ante la invitada su peculiar visión de la religión, lo que sin duda debía de haberla molestado. Luego Robin había llamado desde Amán y, después de que Cora lo acaparara durante veinte minutos para asegurarse de que estaba controlando todos los preparativos de la boda (sí, los controlaba), Regina se había pasado media hora charlando con él entre risas. Y ahora tenía la impresión de que su hija empezaba a tomarse en serio los consejos que le había dado en relación a la fábrica. Todo eran buenas señales.

\- Os espero en casa – dijo Regina con un suspiro, en medio del silencio de la calle.

\- Quédate, serán cinco minutos – propuso su padre -. Podemos tomarnos un café mientras tu madre pierde dinero.

Cora no hizo caso de su cinismo. Las luces tamizadas de la puerta del casino, los elegantes porteros de chistera y frac que la saludaron por su nombre, los coches de último modelo aparcados frente a la entrada, las manos invisibles que se llevaron su chal, las lámparas de araña que iluminaban la grandiosa escalinata que conducía a las salas de juego… todo la hizo estremecerse de entusiasmo. Era en esos momentos, con aquella emoción recorriéndole las venas, cuando se sentía viva. Se sentó discretamente en un taburete tapizado de terciopelo y contempló sin jugar algunas manos de _blackjack_. Esperó, con la impaciencia controlada tras largos años de experiencia, y al final, en la primera mano contraria a la banca, dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y aceptó el montoncito de fichas que le dieron a cambio.

Regina miró a su madre, vio cómo la emoción dilataba aquellos ojos que se habían clavado tan fijamente en ella durante la cena, y se alejó para acompañar a Henry a un salón decorado como la biblioteca de una mansión de la campiña inglesa. La irritación que le inspiraba su madre estaba dando paso a un sentimiento más profundo e inquietante, el descontento consigo misma, bajo el cual se extendía un fondo de tristeza. Sumida en la angustia, lo primero en lo que se fijó fue que la "biblioteca" tenía las paredes forradas de libros falsos. Lo único que había para leer era la revista de sociedad que alguien había dejado sobre una de las mesillas. Henry eligió dos mullidas butacas de cuero frente a una chimenea donde había un fuego de gas encendido, se sentaron y Regina pidió una infusión.

\- ¿No tomas café – le preguntó su padre.

Regina negó con la cabeza. – Quiero dormir. Últimamente me cuesta.

Henry estuvo a punto de preguntarle cuál era el motivo, pero se refrenó para no sacar a la luz un laberinto de emociones al que no habría sabido enfrentarse.

\- Supongo que es por la boda y todo eso – añadió Regina, dándose cuenta de que si quería hablar con él, tendría que sacar el tema ella misma.

\- No te preocupes – contestó su padre -. Zelena y tu madre tienen todo controlado.

Y era cierto, al menos en lo que respectaba a los cubiertos, los vestidos, las joyas y las invitaciones. La boda de su hermana Zelena, celebrada dos años atrás, había sido elegantemente ostentosa, y en Amán aún se hablaba de ella. Por lo tanto, todo el mundo daba por sentado que Cora y Zelena sabían organizar a la perfección ese tipo de acontecimientos.

\- Robin es un buen chico – comentó Henry, comprendiendo que le tocaba valorar al futuro marido -. Como Gold.

Regina no tenía nada que objetar. Robin era un joven muy agradable, y había superado las severas pruebas que ella le había impuesto secretamente. Al igual que su padre, Regina había empezado a compararlo inconscientemente con Gold, el marido de Zelena. Sin embargo, cuanto más se fijaba en este último, más veía que su gracia no estaba tanto en sus propias cualidades como en el hecho de ser diferente de la mayoría de los varones. Regina había descartado este tipo de análisis para Robin, y no estaba dispuesta a agradecer, por ejemplo, que a su marido no le molestase que ella se ganara la vida trabajando. No obstante, aunque Regina elevó el listón, Robin se esforzó inconscientemente en estar a la altura. Era un hombre muy inteligente, psicológicamente equilibrado, sensible a los estados de ánimo de su novia. Y también era guapo y trabajador. En los seis meses que llevaban juntos habían hablado de todos los temas conflictivos, desde el sexo hasta la política o la religión, y, por avanzada que fuera la visión de ella, él nunca se había asustado sino que había reflexionado sobre la cuestión y al final, o bien había seguido defendiendo su primera idea o bien había modificado su forma de pensar. En resumen: Regina no era capaz de encontrar ni un solo motivo para no casarse con Robin.

\- _Babba _– empezó a decir. Tragó saliva, pero como era consciente de que sería difícil encontrar un momento mejor, se atrevió a formular la pregunta que tenía en mente -. ¿Cómo supiste que querías casarte con mamá?

Su padre se removió en el asiento, incómodo. No era el tipo de tema que esperaba tratar con sus hijas. Sin embargo, se sintió atrapado por la mirada franca de Regina. Contuvo la urgencia de moverse histéricamente, como una mosca atrapada en una botella, y se encogió de hombros.

\- La vi y supe que era la elegida – dijo.

\- El descarado romanticismo de la respuesta resultó algo menos obvio cuando Regina pensó que podía ser cierto,, ya que las limitaciones de su madre solo se hacían patentes cuando empezaba a hablar.

\- Pero cuando ya la conocías – insistió -, ¿seguiste teniendo esa sensación?

Henry la miró con desconcierto y Regina pensó que lo perdía. Desesperada, intentó formular la pregunta de otro modo. - ¿Seguías convencido de que era la persona adecuada para ti? ¿Nunca lo dudaste?

Henry hizo un gesto al camarero, pidiendo la cuenta. Se tranquilizó un poco tras contar las monedas y los billetes y guardarlos de nuevo en el portamonedas, y se animó a hablar.

\- No le des tantas vueltas a las cosas, Regina – dijo.

En ese momento Cora los llamó desde el fondo del salón. Henry engulló rápidamente lo que quedaba del té y se levantó para reunirse con su mujer, que estaba tensa y evitaba su mirada. Solo por postura, Regina supo que Cora había perdido todo el dinero, y su padre también entendió la situación y sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? – masculló Cora.

\- He estado tomando un té magnífico con Regina – contestó él -, y solo me ha costado quinientas libras, más la propina. -–Sonrió, hundiendo la mano en el bolsillo.

Cora giró en redondo y echó a andar por el vestíbulo, parándose solamente para recoger el chal de manos de la recepcionista y hacer un gesto a su marido para que le diera propina. Henry obedeció y ayudó a su hija a ponerse el abrigo. En la calle, Cora se zambulló en el interior del Rolls Royce que los estaba esperando, una de las atenciones que la dirección del casino les reservaba para ahorrarles el trayecto de trescientos metros que los separaba de su casa. Regina observó el perfil hosco de su madre, que se había sentado en el asiento trasero, y comprendió que estaba enfadada porque las cartas la habían traicionado. Cora se tomaba las pérdidas en el juego como algo personal, sin pensar que eran una cuestión de suerte en la que las probabilidades le irían un poco en contra.

"- Si lo viera así, no jugaría – había dicho una vez su padre -. Ella cree que lo controla."

El argumento de Cora era que podía controlar el azar, que existían ciertas reglas, y que, por ejemplo, si uno jugaba contra un número alto, estropeaba la suerte de todos sus compañeros de mesa. Las reglas eran una de sus principales preocupaciones, sobre todo cuando desobedecer las convenciones podía repercutir en las personas de alrededor. En algunos momentos de introspección había llegado a pensar que los principios del _blackjack_ se aplicaban a la vida en general. En la partida de la vida había que hacerse notar, destacar sobre los demás jugadores que coincidían en tu mismo camino. Y había muchas formas de distinguirse: conseguir una fortuna mayor que la de los demás, casarse mejor, tener hijos guapos que estudiasen fuera y terminasen bien casados… Estos eran los pilares en los que se apoyaban los demás deseos. Si estos cimientos eran sólidos, uno podía complementar el éxito conseguido con otros logros menores pero igualmente importantes (conservar un aspecto joven, contratar a una cocinera excelente para las cenas con los amigos, jugar al bridge como una campeona…). En cualquier caso, uno nunca debía retirarse del juego ni comenzar una partida distinta. Nadie querría jugar contigo si hacías eso; o peor aún, ¿cómo ibas a saber si estabas haciendo bien las cosas? Las reglas llevaban siglos demostrando que funcionaban; milenos quizá, aunque las nociones de historia y antropología de Cora no le permitían defender con convicción este argumento. En cualquier caso, opinaba que la idea de que uno puede crear sus propias normas y escupir a la cara de la sociedad era el principal fallo de la educación occidental de hoy en día. Para Cora, el pensamiento independiente no tenía nada de recomendable. Zelena había entendido este peligro; y Regina también, por fin. Pero a Cora seguía preocupándole Belle, allá en Nueva York, hablando de hacer un doctorado en Relaciones Internacionales. Mañana se lo comentaría otra vez a Henry. No quería una hija doctora, a no ser que fuera doctora en Medicina.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Hoy me estoy portando de lujo y creo que aún voy a subir otro. Estoy siguiendo los capítulos del libro, recuerdo que esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación de el libro I can't think straight, de la escritora Shamim Sharif, y por tanto contará con 17 capitulos en total.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Emma estaba absorta, felizmente absorta. En el silencio de la habitación, roto solamente por algún trino procedente del jardín, estaba sentada frente al escritorio, concentrada en la escritura, inmersa en otra vida, con personas a las que nunca había visto pero que había creado ella misma. De pronto la sobresaltó la voz de su madre, llamándola desde el pie de las escaleras.

\- ¡Emma! – gritó Maya, en un tono calculado para llegar a los oídos de su hija -. ¡Llegará dentro de nada!

_Concéntrate,_ se dijo Emma. _No pierdas el impulso._

Siguió tecleando desesperadamente durante unos segundos más, pero el hechizo se había roto. Con un suspiro, se levantó de la silla y bajó a la cocina. Caminó en silencio, con pasos leves, como si moverse imperceptiblemente la ayudara a regresar a la vida real. Pero Maya la estaba esperando en la puerta, cuchara de madera en mano.

\- ¡No sé por qué Graham no puede quedarse a comer con nosotros!

Emma lanzó una mirada a su hermana, que alzó una ceja con sorna sin dejar de cortar lechuga. – Ha reservado una pista de tenis con dos amigos más, mamá.

\- ¿A la una? ¡Es la hora de comer!

\- Solo en la periferia, mamá – explicó Ruby -. Creo que en Londres nos llevan dos horas de adelanto.

Maya cabeceó enfadada. Había dedicado más de veinte años de su vida a educar a esas muchachas y lo único que recibía a cambio era descaro.

\- Y tú, ¿qué estás preparando? – preguntó a su hija, ante la ausencia de cualquier otra cuestión que pudiera criticar por el momento.

\- Ensalada griega – contestó tranquilamente Ruby, mientras machacaba unas aceitunas.

\- ¡Por lo visto la ensalada india no es lo suficientemente buena!

\- ¿Qué es una ensalada india? – preguntó Ruby, riendo -. ¿Una lechuga pasada y unas guindillas?

Emma soltó una carcajada, pero Maya se enfadó mucho.

\- ¡Pensáis demasiado en las otras culturas vosotras dos! ¡Londres, Grecia…! ¿Y qué hay del país de vuestros antepasados? ¿Pensáis en él alguna vez? ¡La India tiene una de las culturas más ricas del mundo!

\- Me alegro de que digas eso, porque estoy pensando en ir a pasar seis meses a la India – anunció Ruby, echando los huesos de las aceitunas al fregadero, donde cayeron con un bonito tintineo. Hizo una pausa antes de asestar el golpe final – En plan mochilero.

En ese momento, Maya fue consciente de que sus hijas querían llevarla prematuramente a la tumba. Leía los periódicos, veía los telediarios, y sabía que ir de mochilero solo podía significar tres cosas: auto-stop, violación y asesinato, en este orden. La cuestión de la higiene también la preocupaba, pero pensó que, ante la perspectiva de una muerte sangrienta, llevar las bragas limpias debía de ser el menor de los problemas. Notó que le estaba saliendo otra cana mientras pensaba en todo eso; en la zona de la frente, donde aún se verían más. De momento decidió no responder al anuncio de Ruby, pero estaba dispuesta a hablar más tarde con Sam para asegurarse de que su marido prohibía cualquier tipo de viaje con mochila. Sobre todo por la India. Por algo ellos se fueron de allí.

El tranquilizador tintineo del timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos, y Maya recibió con efusividad a Graham, que le caía muy bien. Aunque llevara puesta la ropa de deporte, iba bien vestido y estaba guapo. Maya lo miró mientras Graham saludaba a Ruby.

\- Qué bien huele por aquí – dijo Graham con una sonrisa.

\- Es queso feta, para la ensalada griega – explicó Ruby, lanzando una mirada significativa a Maya.

\- No sabía que te gustaba cocinar – bromeó Graham.

Maya sonrió, pero se volvió en busca de Emma. Esa chica siempre se mantenía en segundo plano, en lugar de hacerse valer.

\- ¡Cocina muy bien! – aseguró Maya -. Y Emma también. – Maya empujó a Emma hacia el grupo -. Prepara unas tartas magníficas, ¡y no engorda ni un gramo!

\- Venga, vámonos – la interrumpió Emma.

Empujando a Graham hacia la puerta de la calle, no hizo caso de la postrera invitación de Maya de quedarse a comer en lugar de ir al tenis y, tras escuchar con alivio el chasquido de la puerta, salió de la casa e intercambió una mirada con un sonriente Graham.

* * *

Cuando Emma se enteró de que en el club de tenis estaría Regina además de Jeff, otro amigo de Graham, sintió que le recorría el cuerpo un escalofrío de emoción, aunque el recuerdo del primer encuentro seguía inquietándola. Por algún motivo, Graham, sin consultárselo, había decidido que chicos y chicas jugarían por separado. Regina tenía un aspecto muy profesional con su inmaculado vestido blanco, y Emma, por primera vez desde que se los había comprado, examinó con ojos críticos los pantalones que no hacían juego con la camiseta. No obstante, sabía que jugaba bien al tenis y estaba en forma y se animó, sintiéndose más segura de sí misma.

La primera pelota que sacó chocó clamorosamente contra la red. Emma se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a lanzar otra vez, mientras veía cómo Regina daba un paso exagerado hacia el centro de la pista. Esta actitud la molestó inmensamente, porque daba a entender que Regina tendría que acercarse a la red para devolver una pelota baja. Lanzó la pelota a buena altura, la vio descender y dio un salto para recogerla con la gracilidad de una pantera que se abalanza sobre su presa. Su raqueta produjo un agradable chasquido, pero la pelota chocó con el borde de la red y cayó otra vez en su lado. Emma masculló entre dientes una palabrota mientras Regina la miraba con una sonrisa.

\- Si quieres clases, aquí hay buenos monitores.

Esta vez Emma le dirigió una sonrisa hostil y le dio la espalda, preguntándose si la arrogancia de esa mujer tenía límite. Volvió a la línea y tomó aliento, consciente de que aquello y ano era un partido de tenis sino una guerra. A un lado y otro de la red, las jugadoras entrecerraron los ojos. Notando que se avecinaba la tormenta, Regina dio un paso atrás esta vez, aferrando la raqueta, dispuesta a contraatacar. El saque fue potente y cercano al suelo, pero Regina alcanzó la pelota y la devolvió a la pista, en lo que fue el golpe inicial de una contundente serie.

Cuarenta minutos después, Graham y su rival dejaron de jugar para mirarlas. La pelota iba y venía como un objeto enloquecido, los pies de las jugadoras golpeaban el suelo con fuerza y se deslizaban ágilmente sobre él y las raquetas silababan. Emma era vagamente consciente de que tenía el pelo totalmente despeinado y la camiseta pegada a las costillas cuando asestó el golpe final que le permitió ganar el partido. La pelota cayó detrás de Regina envuelta en una nube de polvo, sin que nadie la rozara.

\- Lo has conseguido – dijo Regina, acercándose a la red para felicitar a Emma. Su apretón de manos fue cordial y su brazo rodeó los hombros de su rival -. Eres muy buena.

\- Tú tampoco juegas mal – respondió Emma, con el aliento entrecortado.

\- Anda, vamos a cambiarnos.

* * *

Regina se entretuvo un momento buscando las cosas de la ducha.

\- ¿Cómo te las has arreglado para ganar el último set? – preguntó -. Creía que ya era mío.

\- He implorado la intervención divina – replicó Emma, burlona.

Regina alzó la cara y la miró con seriedad – Oye, yo no dije que no creyera en Dios – repuso – Es la religión lo que no me gusta. Perdona si te ofendí el otro día.

\- Tranquila – contestó Emma, desviando la mirada -. De hecho, me hiciste pensar.

\- ¿En qué?

\- En por qué seguimos un camino y no otro. ¿Porque es lo que se espera de nosotros, porque estamos condicionados…?

De repente, como si hubiera desvelado demasiado de sí misma, Emma se interrumpió y apartó la cara, aferrando el pomo de la taquilla. Regina la oyó ahogar un sollozo y le tendió la mano, pero su gesto pareció turbar todavía más a Emma.

\- No pasa nada. Solo estoy un poco sensible.

Regina le oprimió los dedos cubiertos de rasguños y esperó a que alzara los ojos. – Tendrías que intentar relajarte… Sentirte bien contigo misma.

Emma hizo un esfuerzo para sostener la mirada de Regina y relajar la espalda y los hombros, pero solo consiguió parecer más aturdida. Regina le soltó delicadamente la mano y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

\- ¿Qué haces mañana?

\- Tenemos comida familiar. Es domingo y todo eso.

Regina asintió con un gesto y se dirigió a la ducha, desde donde llegaba el lánguido eco de unos grifos que goteaban.

\- ¿Por qué? – añadió Emma con vacilación, cuando Regina ya se alejaba.

\- Por nada – contestó Regina, volviéndose -. Iba a pedirte si querías comer conmigo, y quizá dar un paseo por el parque. – Titubeó un momento y añadió – Me gustaría conocerte mejor.

\- Lo que quieres es poder discutir con alguien. – Emma sonrió.

\- Y si te prometo que me portaré bien, ¿te lo pensarías? – quiso saber Regina, y esta vez, algo que había en los ojos de Emma mientras asentía, la obligó a desviar ella la mirada.

* * *

El domingo, para poder quedar con Regina, Emma tuvo que buscar el modo de escapar a una comida a la que debían asistir numerosos parientes, lo cual causó una gran consternación a sus padres, que insistieron en saber qué compromiso de última hora podía ser tan importante como para perderse la reunión con una tía abuela y tres primas de Canadá. Emma sabía que haber quedado a comer con una chica a la que apenas conocía pero que le caía muy bien no sería considerado un motivo razonable, y por eso inventó precipitadamente una cita con Graham. En cuanto pronunció esta excusa sintió en el paladar el ácido sabor del remordimiento: lamentó haber recurrido a una mentira en lugar de tener el coraje de hablar abiertamente con sus padres, pero ya era tarde. La mera mención de Graham suavizó la decepción que expresaba el rostro de Maya, pero también generó nuevo obstáculo.

\- Tráelo a comer a casa –propuso Maya -. Así conocerá a la familia.

La idea de exponer a Graham a la ávida mirada de sus primas horrorizó a Emma. Las tres competían entre sí por casarse la primera, como si participaran en una especie de prueba olímpica para la que se hubieran entrenado desde la pubertad. Igualmente inquietante era pensar en el interrogatorio con que la abuela obsequiaría a Graham, centrado sin duda en el número de hijos que pensaban tener y en si en las bodas modernas era mejor usar sari blanco o sari rojo. Tanto la asustó la perspectiva, que tardó un momento en recordar que acababa de poner a Graham como excusa aunque su amigo pensaba dedicar la tarde a ver tranquilamente el rugby en su casa.

\- No puedo traerlo, tiene una comida de trabajo – añadió desesperada.

\- ¿En domingo? – se extrañó el padre de Emma. Siempre era más perspicaz que su madre, pero, por suerte, la exultante reacción de Maya ahogó su curiosidad.

\- ¿Y te ha pedido que lo acompañes? Es una buena señal, ¿no? – Maya abrió el horno, del que salió una bocanada de calor que la llevó a despotricar contra su marido por obligarla a usar aparatos tan modernos.

\- ¡Son demasiado eficientes, calientan demasiado! – se quejó -. Todo se hace en la mtiad de tiempo, yo ya no me aclaro.

\- Si todo se hace tan rápido, podrías estar conmigo leyendo el periódico – contestó el padre de Emma, pero Maya se limitó a darle silenciosamente la espalda, hasta que Sam decidió volver a la sala.

Emma se quedó en la cocina, preocupada por el humor de su madre y por que las mentiras que había urdido apresuradamente no terminaran volviéndose en contra suya. Miró alrededor. La ensalada estaba a medio hacer, el arroz estaba a la espera del lavado y aún faltaba poner la mesa. Cogió el cuchillo romo (su madre nunca usaba el juego de cuchillos japoneses perfectamente afilados que le había regalado Ruby el año anterior) e intentó cortar los tomates en rodajas, pero no era una tarea fácil, porque había que haber usado aquel cuchillo durante años para saber qué minúscula porción del filo estaba aún en condiciones para poder aplicarlo correctamente y conseguir un corte limpio. Nerviosa, solo consiguió aplastar el tomate demasiado maduro y enviar un chorretón de semillas sobre la tabla.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Maya, y enseguida se respondió a sí misma -. ¡Estás estropeando unos tomates riquísimos!

\- Hace más de una semana que estos tomates dejaron de estar ricos… - le informó Emma -. Están pasados.

\- Están llenos de sabor – le corrigió su madre -. ¿A quién le gusta un tomate duro e insípido?

Emma sabía por experiencia que, si no hacía algo para impedirlo, la discusión podía proseguir indefinidamente. Incongruentemente, le vino a la cabeza la imagen de una verdadera discusión, una discusión importante. Quizá podría preguntarle a su madre cómo sabía si seguía la religión correcta. Si hubiera sido criada en un entorno católico, ¿no habría sido educada para creer que el catolicismo era la mejor vía?

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Maya -. ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- Nada, solo estaba pensando.

\- Pues piensa en los invitados y pon la mesa – contestó su madre.

Emma cumplió rápidamente la tarea y luego entró silenciosamente en el salón, donde su padre estaba leyendo el suplemento de negocios mientras oía el debate político de la tele.

\- ¿Volverás pronto? – preguntó Sam -. Estaría bien que hablaras un poco con tu abuela.

\- Lo intentaré – contestó Emma.

\- Y tráete a Graham, si puedes.

\- Ya veré.

Emma cambió un poco de posición, y su padre la miró por encima del periódico con unos ojos que a ella le parecieron transparentes e inquisitivos. Se sintió expuesta y tragó saliva, disponiéndose a escuchar lo que fuera que pensaba decirle su padre.

\- He visto un artículo que te interesará, sobre la forma de equilibrar los activos en un fondo de pensiones – dijo Sam. Dobló el periódico y lo puso en las manos de su hija -. Ya me dirás que te parece.

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado pero Emma, mientras paseaba con Regina por el parque, pensó que la luz tamizada parecía difuminar los árboles y las orillas del río. Durante la comida habían conversado largamente, intercambiando opiniones y datos, hasta que cada una terminó conociendo un poco del entorno familiar, el trabajo y otros datos concretos de la otra. En el parque, sin embargo, estuvieron caminando un rato en silencio. El espacio abierto, el cielo y la brisa que soplaba se llevaron los flecos de la conversación y les dejaron tiempo para pensar. Fingiendo mirar al río, Emma lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Regina. Su pelo ligeramente ondulado le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, y bajo la luz invernal, el oscuro castaño de su pelo parecía resplandecer con una luz propia.

\- Oye, me has contado qué haces pero no por qué lo haces – dijo Regina.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Regina la miró – Trabajas para tu padre. Yo también trabajé hasta hace poco para el mío, pero no era lo que quería hacer en realidad.

\- ¿Y tú proyecto actual sí lo es?

\- Podría serlo – contestó Regina, encogiéndose de hombros -. Me gusta el concepto que hay detrás. Crear aquí un mercado para productos palestinos: jabón, velas, cosas así. Hay que trabajar en el diseño y la calidad, y luego conseguir un espacio en las tiendas. Me gusta el trabajo. Podría contribuir a mejorar la calidad de vida de los productores locales y a mí podría darme más independencia… - Regina apartó la mirada, como si este último comentario se hubiera adentrado demasiado en el terreno personal.

\- Espero que tengas éxito. Seguro que lo tendrás.

Regina sonrió. - ¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta trabajar con tu padre?

\- No me molesta – contestó Emma, riendo un momento -. Siempre quiso que trabajara con él, y no había nada que yo hubiera querido hacer desde siempre, salvo…

Se interrumpió, sorprendida de haberse acercado tanto a una revelación. Apretó un poco el paso, pero ya era tarde. Regina se había dado cuenta de su emoción y le había puesto una mano en el brazo.

\- ¿Salvo qué?

Emma dejó de caminar y soltó una risita nerviosa. – Escribir – contestó -. Literatura. – Fue un momento de tensión para ella, porque estaba abriendo la puerta a una vida secreta suya cuya existencia conocían muy pocos -. Tengo algunos relatos publicados, y ahora estoy trabajando en una novela.

\- ¿Puedo leer lo que escribes?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Regina, riendo -. ¿No te fías de mí?

\- No es eso.

\- Vale. Si me dejas leer un relato tuyo, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

Emma la miró. - ¿Lo que sea?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cómo es que has estado cuatro veces comprometida? – preguntó rápidamente, y rió al ver que Regina ponía los ojos en blanco -. Quiero decir, pareces una mujer tan segura…

\- En fin, no es algo que me enorgullezca – contestó Regina -. La primera vez… Bueno, yo era muy joven y no tenía ni idea de en qué me estaba metiendo. Con el segundo salimos bastante tiempo. Lo cual no está mal, a mí me encanta salir pero resulta que no lo quería. El tercero cumplía todos los requisitos: buena familia, cristiano, inteligente y guapo… pero no conectamos. – Miró a Emma en busca de comprensión y Emma le devolvió la mirada -. ¿Y qué hay de Graham y tú? – preguntó Regina -. ¿Cómo os va?

Habían dejado de caminar y estaban bajo la sombra protectora de un roble. Algo más lejos, el río fluía con un suave rumor. Regina miro a Emma, que vacilaba en responder. A la pálida luz de la tarde, sus ojos se veían muy claros y su piel parecía aún más traslúcida.

\- Es simpático, nos llevamos muy bien – dijo al final Emma.

Regina hizo un gesto de asentimiento. – Pero ¿no conectáis?

\- No del modo en que creí que conectaríamos.

Regina sintió un súbito impulso de apartar el largo mechón rubio que caía sobre la frente de Emma, pero mantuvo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta mientras observaba cómo Emma se acomodaba el pelo.

\- Quizá esperamos demasiado – dijo de repente.

Notó que Emma la miraba, buscándole los ojos para interpretar lo que escondían pero Regina siguió mirando fijamente el cielo, donde estallaron algunos relámpagos. El olor de la tormenta inminentemente flotaba en el aire, metálico y extraño.

\- Más vale que nos vayamos – concluyó Regina -. Está a punto de llover.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Me tenéis contenta. Subo 3 seguidos y de RW's mejor ni hablamos ¬¬. Dad gracias que es una adaptación y que me gusta mucho hacerla.**

**Disfrutad. Ya empieza lo mejor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Durante todo el camino de vuelta, Emma se sintió dividida entre la ilusión y la incertidumbre, aunque era la ilusión lo que le causaba la incertidumbre. Solo había quedado con una amiga para comer y pasear por el parque. Debería estar pensando en algo completamente distinto, o como mucho recordando un par de momentos, en lugar de dedicarse a sopesar los matices de cada palabra y cada mirada que había compartido con Regina. De hecho, debería estar pensando en otra persona completamente distinta; preferiblemente Graham, o alguien como Graham. Sin embargo, no era él quien la tenía fascinada, aunque no reconoció ante sí misma este hecho hasta el momento de entrar en el jardín de su casa y bajar del coche. Aún no había tenido tiempo de considerar todas las implicaciones de que le gustaran las cadencias del acento de Regina, o de que la asombrara permanentemente cómo se articulaban los pensamientos tras aquellos ojos castaños. O de que, cada vez que intercambiaban una mirada, el corazón le diera un vuelvo; o de que, sin pretenderlo, hubiera dicho ya una mentira a sus padres para ver a su amiga. Emma no tenía más remedio que advertir una antigua pauta en todo aquello. Desde el final de la adolescencia había sido víctima de una serie de calladas fascinaciones. Algunas habían durado solo unos días; la mayoría, un par de meses, y dos o tres, bastante más tiempo. Lo que todas tenían en común era que la atracción había permanecido normalmente oculta, inexpresada, y nunca había sido correspondida. Aunque Emma solía atribuir a otras razones el hecho de que esta situación se repitiera (por ejemplo, que el objeto de su deseo fuera casi siempre una persona casada), alguna que otra vez había reconocido ante sí misma (sobre todo la mitad de la larga noche de Surrey, amparada en la clemente oscuridad) la verdad: y la verdad era que todas y cada una de las personas que la habían fascinado habían sido mujeres.

A veces se le ocurría que confinar todas estas historias a su mundo mental era una cobardía, pero le resultaba más fácil mantenerlas en secreto que compartirlas con quienes la rodeaban. Además, admitir su realidad sería como querer agarrar a una cobra por la cabeza. Las repercusiones serían importantes, las secuelas del estallido afectarían a todos los aspectos de su vida y harían daño a sus seres cercanos. Emma sabía que la posibilidad de esta catástrofe no era una razón para mentirse a sí misma, pero hasta el momento todas las mujeres que le habían gustado eran inalcanzables, no estaban interesadas en ella o desconocían por completo la situación, lo cual le había ahorrado la necesidad de decidir qué hacer en caso de tener una verdadera relación. No tenía ni idea de cómo se podía llegar a conocer a otras mujeres interesadas en esta clase de unión sin contestar a un anuncio de Internet o elegir a las amistades según una serie de estereotipos poco fiables. Si tenía que basarse en ellos, le parecía absurdo que Ann Framer, su compañera del último curso de secundaria, quedara clasificada en el apartado incorrecto solo porque se le daba bien el tenis y le gustaban los gatos. Lo que quería Emma, lo que anhelaba conseguir algún día, era simplemente una atracción mutua. Un instante de comprensión, un impulso incontenible que sacara a la luz su pasión oculta y la hiciera realidad.

\- ¿Qué quieres oír antes: la buena noticia o la mala?

Emma dio un respingo y suspiró, contenta de que la recibiera su hermana, a pesar de que Ruby parecía bastante alterada. - ¿Cuál es la mala?

\- Graham, con quien en teoría habías quedado, ha llamado para preguntar si querías ir a su casa a ver el rugby.

\- ¡Oh, no! – exclamó Emma, cerrando los ojos -. Dime que has cogido tú el teléfono…

\- Mira, esa es la buena noticia – contestó Ruby -. Lo ha cogido papá, ¡y no le ha dicho nada a mamá!

Emma intentó pasar de largo y subir a su habitación, dividida entre la ilusión por el día que había compartido con Regina y el sentimiento de culpa por haber preocupado a su padre, pero Ruby se interpuso en su camino.

\- ¡No corras tanto! Me debes una. ¡Mira que dejarme sola con esas primas infernales! ¡Y ni siquiera ha sido por Graham! ¿Dónde has estado, por cierto?

Desde que había vuelto de Nairobi, Ruby había empezado a sospechar que su hermana tenía una especie de doble vida. En realidad, dicho así resultaba un poco exagerado. Lo que Ruby intuía era más bien un aspecto oculto, un mundo interior, inconcreto y borroso. Y la idea no le disgustaba porque durante demasiado tiempo había sido ella la única en abanderar la libertad de acción, pensamiento y expresión frente a sus padres, mientras que Emma, por lo visto, aceptaba sin rechistar las condiciones de la pequeña dictadura doméstica, basándose en que no tenía ninguna razón de peso para rebelarse. Ruby había sido la primera en declinar la oferta de ocupar un puesto en el negocio familiar; la primera que se había ido de casa para instalarse por su cuenta en Kenya y la primera que había tenido novio. La aparente falta de necesidades, de deseos, que Ruby veía en su hermana (deseo de intimidad, de vivir más experiencias, de relacionarse con hombres…), la desconcertaban y preocupaban.

Sin embargo, desde que Ruby había vuelto a Londres, y sobre todo en las últimas dos o tres semanas, Emma se había vuelto más tangible, más una persona por derecho propio. Los monótonos ritmos de la vida en la vieja casa de Surrey no habían cambiado pero la asombrosa novedad de aquella tarde, el descubrimiento de que Emma había dicho una mentira, habían hecho que Ruby corroborase su sospecha de que su hermana estaba cambiando. A pesar de que la perspectiva la animaba (se alegraba tanto por Emma como por ella, ya que le vendría bien tener a alguien luchando a su lado), no quería pasar por alto el hecho de que Emma la había dejado toda la tarde sola con la marabunta. Ruby subió seguida de su hermana a la buhardilla que, durante su estancia en Kenya, su padre había convertido en un dormitorio más amplio para ella, con su propio saloncito y un pequeño cuarto de baño. Su padre había querido darle un "incentivo" para que volviera (según él, los incentivos eran esenciales para retener a los empleados clave de la empresa y no veía motivo para que este principio no pudiera hacerse extensivo a los miembros de la familia), una oferta que Ruby entendió como un soborno, aunque aceptó el espacio que le ofrecían. En el dormitorio, Emma y ella se sentaron en uno y otro extremo de un desvencijado sofá azul.

\- Estás teniendo una aventura con alguien, ¿no? – soltó Ruby a modo de preámbulo, con una gran sonrisa en la cara -. Y no es Graham. ¿Es negro? Mamá se morirá del disgusto.

Emma quiso suspirar pero no pudo más que sonreír. – No, qué va.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Ruby, mirándola decepcionada.

\- Creo que si estuviera teniendo una aventura, me daría cuenta. He ido a comer con alguien a quien he conocido hace poco, pero como prácticamente hace falta un certificado médico para saltarse una reunión familiar…

Ruby suspiró, suscribiendo el comentario de su hermana. – Necesito una casa propia – dijo -, y tú también.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Ninguna tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar el depósito de un piso, y además sus padres nunca aceptarían que dejasen la casa familiar sin un certificado de matrimonio.

\- ¿Y por qué no te casas con Graham? Así podrías irte.

\- Ya sabes por qué no me caso con él - contestó secamente Emma -. No lo quiero, y él no me quiere a mí.

\- Y entonces, ¿por qué sales con él? – preguntó Ruby en voz baja.

Era muy difícil resumir la respuesta. Cualquier contestación resultaría poco convincente porque se mezclaban muchas cuestiones, entre ellas el hecho de que la compañía de Graham era agradable, que la relación con él complacía a sus padres y que salir con él le daba a Emma más tiempo para intentar superar sus tendencias naturales.

\- ¿Y quién es tu nueva amistad? – preguntó Ruby.

Su mirada era más incisiva y su gesto, expectante. Aunque se movía por la vida a un ritmo que parecía anular toda reflexión, en realidad Ruby era muy sensible a los estados de ánimo de sus familiares. Y en aquel momento acababa de recordar que en los últimos días Emma había estado escuchando todo el tiempo el nuevo CD de KD Lang.

\- Es una amiga de Graham – explicó Emma, conteniendo la sonrisita que le asomó automáticamente a los labios.

_Amiga, _pensó Ruby. Primer gol. Tendría que ir con cautela y cambiar la táctica si quería averiguar algo más. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro – contestó Emma.

\- ¿Lo haces a menudo? – preguntó Ruby como quien no quiere la cosa -. Me refiero a eso de mentir a papá y mamá.

\- Nunca les había mentido – contestó Emma, desconcertada -. Aún no me termino de creer que les haya engañado.

Segundo gol, pensó Ruby. Su hermana ya había empezado a mentir por aquella chica.

\- ¿Es guapa? – preguntó, aunque enseguida se dio cuenta de que la estrategia era demasiado obvia.

Emma se puso tensa de inmediato, soltó una risita y exclamó que qué clase de pregunta era esa. De hecho, su obvio nerviosismo fue un indicio más. _Da igual, _pensó Ruby. Por el momento no insistiría. Ya habría tiempo para averiguar más detalles. Podía acompañar a su hermana a su habitación, diciéndole que no encontraba una camiseta o algo así.. Estaba segura de que había visto un DVD de _The L World_ por alguna parte. Sería la confirmación definitiva.

\- En f in, enhorabuena – dijo, para tranquilizar a su hermana.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por haber desafiado hoy a tus padres.

Emma soltó una risa amarga. – No les he desafiado, les he mentido.

\- Bueno, es un comienzo – opinó Ruby, dispuesta a ver la parte positiva de la situación -. Ahora solo tienes que aprender a hacer lo mismo pero diciéndoles la verdad.

\- Es que nos lo ponen tan difícil, ¿no te parece? – suspiró Emma, angustiada -. No soporto que monten un drama por cada mínima desviación de sus planes.

\- No es culpa suya – dijo Ruby -. Llevas demasiado tiempo permitiendo que te ignorer como persona. Si algo tengo claro, es que siempre hay que intentar montar más escándalo que ellos. Si gritan, tienes que gritar más fuerte, si se ponen histéricos, tú tienes que ponerte aún más histérica.

\- No quiero entrar en ese juego – contestó Emma, incorporándose.

\- **La vida es un juego, cariño **– declaró Ruby -. **Y si no quieres salir perdiendo, es mejor que participes en él.**

* * *

A Emma le gustaba pensar que había sido el consejo de su hermana el que la había animado a estar sentada al lado de Regina la noche siguiente, en la acogedora penumbra de un teatro de la capital. En un impulso, había llamado a Regina para invitarla a ver la obra, y su nueva amiga había aceptado enseguida. Emma llevaba unos veinte minutos viendo cómo los actores parlamentaban y se movían por el escenario, pero acababa de darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cuál era el argumento o de quiénes eran los personajes.

Y es que todos sus sentidos, todas sus percepciones, estaban concentrados en una minúscula parte de su cuerpo, el trocito de antebrazo que reposaba entre su asiento y el de Regina. Al alzarse el telón, Emma había notado que el codo de su amiga también se apoyaba en el estrecho puente de terciopelo que las separaba y había estado a punto de apartar el brazo para dejarle sitio. Pero el roce de la camisa de Regina contra su piel desnuda la había conmovido, y sentir aquella conexión con la chica que estaba sentada a su lado le había parecido maravilloso, por lo que había dejado el brazo donde estaba con toda la naturalidad que había sido capaz de mostrar. Cuando el público acogía con risas una réplica, Emma también sonreía, aunque no tuviera ni idea de qué habían dicho los actores, ya provechaba para mirar de reojo a Regina. De pronto, Regina se volvió a mirarla.

\- Se me ha olvidado preguntarte si has traído tus relatos – le susurró al oído.

Emma asintió y volvió a fijar la vista en el escenario, mientras rozaba con el pie el bolso que había dejado en el suelo y que contenía las dos revistas en las que salían publicados sus relatos. Al principio le había ilusionado la idea de dejárselas a Regina; se sentía orgullosa de que su amiga viera su nombre en letras de molde. Sin embargo, ahora empezaba a albergar la sospecha de que Regina odiaría los relatos en cuanto los leyera. Le obsesionaban las frases que no terminaban de convencerla y temía que las emociones descritas parecieran demasiado artificiales. Tosió y trató de concentrarse en la obra.

\- No te preocupes – La voz de Regina volvió a sonar inesperadamente junto a su oído -. Me encantarán.

A la tarde siguiente, justo a la misma hora, Emma caminaba bajo las fuertes luces fluorescentes de un supermercado junto a su madre y su hermana, en un entorno que no podría estar más alejado del ambiente elegante y tenuemente iluminado del teatro al que había asistido con Regina. Sin embargo, mientras hablaba por el móvil, las monótonas hileras de productos ordenadamente dispuestos le parecieron hermosas y frescas. Durante las últimas veinticuatro horas había echado de menos las particulares inflexiones y entonaciones de la voz de Regina, la dureza y la suavidad que era capaz de transmitir al mismo tiempo.

\- No me has devuelto las llamadas – dijo Regina.

\- Solo has dejado un mensaje, esta mañana – contestó Emma, sonriente -. Pensaba llamarte más tarde.

\- Espero que sea verdad.

\- Lo es.

Emma lanzó una mirada indolente a su hermana; Ruby la vio, reprimió el instinto de escuchar y se alejó para elegir un _brie._

Tras la partida de su hermana, hubo un silencio durante el cual Emma notó que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. No se le ocurría nada que decir, ninguna frase adecuadamente amistosa, ninguna réplica que hiciera avanzar la conversación, ninguna pregunta que no abriera su corazón como si se lo cortaran con un bisturí.

\- ¿Por qué me habías llamado? – preguntó Emma.

\- Quería darte las gracias por la invitación de anoche – respondió Regina -, pero sobre todo, por dejarme leer tus relatos. Me han encantado. Tienes mucho talento, Emma.

Emma enrojeció y le dio las gracias con una voz balbuceante, pero Regina la interrumpió.

\- ¿Te gustaría venir a Oxford conmigo este fin de semana? Mi familia patrocina una serie de conferencias sobre Jordania, y hay una reunión en una de las facultades para ver si la primera puede hacerse allí. – Regina vaciló antes de añadir – Estará mi hermana Zelena. Va a venir desde Jordania.

\- De acuerdo – contestó Emma.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí – contestó Emma, riendo.

Alzó la cara, vio que su madre la estaba mirando desde la pescadería y se alejó disimuladamente para continuar con la conversación.

* * *

El día anterior, Maya había oído sonar el teléfono pero no había entendido nada de lo que decía su marido. Sospechaba que le ocultaban algo, pero el lunes, cuando estaba con sus hijas en el supermercado, prefirió no indagar. Al ver a Emma, Maya sonrió. Su hija caminaba indolentemente por el pasillo de las conservas y hablaba en susurros por el móvil, con las mejillas sonrojadas y soltando risitas. Era obvio que el que estaba hablando con ella por teléfono era Graham y que controlaba la situación perfectamente, porque por fin Emma se comportaba justo como su madre había esperado siempre: es decir, como una joven enamorada.

Maya se volvió otra vez hacia el mostrador, donde la pescadera ya había separado la pieza escogida y la estaba pesando. El precio que anunció la mujer envuelta en un delantal sucio apartó a Maya de sus reflexiones sobre el matrimonio de Emma y la hizo concentrarse en el mostrador cubierto de hielo. Titubeó. Podía pagar aquel pescado, no era ese el problema. El problema era si el precio era justo. Por suerte, Ruby estaba eligiendo quesos y no insistiría en que siguiera con la compra, pero detrás de Maya empezaba a formarse una pequeña cola. Los clientes que se alineaban frente a aquella colección de peces de ojos inertes le lanzaban miradas corteses pero silenciosamente intimidantes, esperando a que diera el visto bueno al ejemplar que había pedido y se fuera a comprar otra cosa. Maya hizo un cálculo mental. También podría comprar media docena de filetes de bacalao pero ¿compensaría el ahorro a la pérdida de prestigio que sufriría tras presentarse con un simple pato de pescado _masala_?

\- Me lo llevo – anunció.

Sintió una momentánea euforia por haber tomado la decisión más acertada, pero enseguida volvieron a asaltarla las dudas. Aquel pescado era demasiado ostentoso. Después de todo, solo tenía que llevar un plato para una cena fúnebre, porque en su comunidad era tradicional no preparar nada de comida en la casa del finado. Y ella se presentaría con aquel salmón enorme y reluciente a una casa en la que acababa de haber una muerte. Una casa entristecida, una casa de luto, una casa donde sería mejor cenar cosas más sencillas. Se dio cuenta de que acababa de gastar cincuenta libras en la compra de un pescado que no podría utilizar. Un pescado que ahora tendría que comerse la familia, cuando podría haberles alimentado con cuatro filetes de bacalao, que costaban solo dos libras y noventa chelines cada uno. Desilusionada, cogió el cadáver de salmón envuelto en plástico y se fue empujando el carrito a la sección del papel higiénico.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? – canturreó la voz de Ruby a su espalda -. Si encargaras la compra por internet no tendrías que ir por ahí cargada con el papel de váter. Te lo llevarían todo a casa.

Maya no le hizo caso y miró complacida los rollos de papel higiénico. Por lo menos eso estaba de oferta: cada pack de nueve solo costaba una libra. Si compraba cuatrocientos rollos de papel de váter a ese precio, habría recuperado el gasto del salmón. ¿Por qué hacían los carritos tan pequeños? Tenía ganas de llorar. La vida traía cada día nuevas incertidumbres, nuevas decisiones, nuevas decepciones. Sin su fe en Dios y en la existencia de un Más Allá donde todo era paz, no habría podido sobrellevar las dificultades de la existencia diaria. Sin su convicción de que Dios tenía algo planeado en relación con su vida, de que la había hecho comprar aquel salmón por algún motivo, Maya habría tirado la toalla. Algo de lo que implicaban estas últimas reflexiones la hizo pararse en seco. Dejó de meter rollos de papel de váter en el carrito y se puso a pensar. Si Dios le había hecho comprar aquel pescado era por algún motivo, y ahora entendía con claridad cuál era ese motivo. La cena fúnebre era en honor de un miembro de la familia Surti. Eran gente muy rica; escandalosamente ricos, de hecho. Por supuesto que tenía que presentarse con aquel salmón. Sin duda, el muerto estaba acostumbrado a comer platos como ese, probablemente se los pedía a diario a su cocinero (según había oído decir Maya, tenían tres cocineros en la casa). Sería una aportación perfecta, que se recibiría con agrado y causaría una excelente impresión. Maya sonrió para sí.

\- Mamá… - la llamó Emma, apagando el móvil mientras hacían cola en la caja -. Este fin de semana me voy a Oxford.

\- ¿Oxford? ¿Por qué Oxford? A Oxford uno va a estudiar a la Universidad, no a pasar el fin de semana.

Emma se limitó a mirar en silencio a Ruby, que suspiró y empezó a dejar el contenido del carrito sobre el mostrador de la caja.

\- Está solo a una hora de camino. ¿Por qué tienes que pasarte todo un fin de semana allí?

\- ¿O sea que si voy a un sitio que esté a tres horas puedo quedarme a pasar la noche? – replicó Emma.

\- ¿Con quién vas? – preguntó Maya.

Esta vez, Ruby lanzó una mirada pícara a su hermana, que se cruzó de brazos.

\- Nadie. Alguien a quien conozco y que tiene que ir por trabajo.

Una sonrisa cómplice asomó al rostro de Maya - ¡Ah! ¡Graham!

\- No, no. No es Graham. ¿Es que todo tiene que girar en torno a Graham? – La voz de Emma transmitía pura irritación.

\- Pues no lo entiendo – insistió Maya, quejosa.

\- Pero ¿qué hay que entender? – la interrumpió Ruby -. Una amiga la ha invitado a pasar el fin de semana en Oxford. No veo el problema.

Descrita así la situación, Maya tampoco veía ningún problema, pero no estaba dispuesta a enfadarse sin motivo. Aunque tuviera que pasarse todo el día buscándolo, encontraría alguno. Se volvió hacia Ruby, que se tambaleaba bajo el peso del salmón.

\- ¿Qué llevas ahí, mamá? ¿A Moby Dick?

\- Trata eso con cuidado, jovencita. Me ha costado un riñón.

\- ¡Y se comerá todo lo que llevamos en el carrito! – bromeó Ruby.

Emma sonrió pero también descubrió sorprendida que Ruby, a pesar de su sonrisita socarrona, la observaba con ojos inquisitivos. Desvió la mirada y empezó a meter los productos en las bolsas del supermercado, decidida a llamar a Graham cuando llegaran a casa para aliviar sus sentimientos de culpa.

* * *

**He puesto esa frase en negrita porque la tenía hasta subrayada en el libro. Simplemente me encanta.  
****¿Sabéis que más me encanta? Los RW's para coger fuerza y seguir pasando el libro al ordenador. ¿Me entendéis?  
Besooooos.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

El fin de semana de la reunión, Zelena llegó a Oxford equipada con la tarjeta de crédito de su padre y las detalladas instrucciones de su madre sobre el ajuar de Regina. En realidad no tenía muy claro qué podría comprar allí. Era una ciudad bonita pero no había más que museos y actividades culturales. Que ella supiera, no había ni siquiera una tienda de Gucci. Sin embargo, era la primera vez desde su boda que viajaba sin su marido, que se había quedado en Amán, ya que el doble propósito del viaje (la organización de las conferencias benéficas y las compras para la boda) no eran suficientemente importantes para dejar el trabajo. Zelena había disfrutado mucho volando en solitario y tenía un culpable sentimiento de libertad. Todos los viajes que hacía con Gold estaban meticulosamente planeados, lo cual, sin duda, tenía un lado positivo, ya que el concienzudo control de su marido le permitía a ella adoptar una especie de estado automático en el que no tenía que preocuparse de cosas como los pasaportes, los horarios o las maletas. De todos modos, al final de cada viaje se sentía extenuada psicológicamente, porque Gold tenía tendencia a ser obsesivo. Su ropa, por ejemplo, tenía que estar doblada de determinada manera, y ni los empleados de la casa ni la propia Zelena podían ayudarle. Tenía su propio sistema de hacer la maleta, como tenía sistemas para casi todo, y seguirlo adecuadamente le servía para introducir el máximo de prendas (además de un neceser y un maletín para las cosas de trabajo= sin que nada se arrugara innecesariamente. Este aspecto de su personalidad era una de las cosas que Zelena había encontrado atractivas durante el breve período de tiempo en que habían sido novios. Dentro de ella bullía un abismo de inseguridad, que Regina y Belle atribuían a su necesidad insatisfecha de atraer la atención de su madre combinada con un carácter naturalmente indolente. A Zelena este discurso psicoanalítico y americanizante no la convencía. Lo que sabía era que las rutinas cuidadosamente calculadas de Gold, su meticulosa atención a los detalles, la tranquilidad que le causaba saber que todo estaba en el sitio correcto – más aún, saber que todo objeto y toda persona tenían un sitio correcto -, todo ello a ella le resultaba infinitamente tranquilizador.

Sin embargo, durante los dos primeros años de matrimonio, había descubierto también que su marido podía ser cansino, incluso agotador. Algunos días Zelena echaba de menos levantarse tarde y hasta desayunar en la cama, algo que Gold nunca toleraría, porque un desayuno en la cama producía migajas, y la mera idea de encontrar migajas entre las sábanas, de que hubiera invisibles partículas de comida agazapadas entre los pliegues de tela, contaminando durante horas su espacio nocturno, le resultaba imposible de aceptar. Y había tardes en que Zelena, al apartar el libro que estaba leyendo, acariciaba la idea de dejarlo allí mismo. Una o dos veces lo había hecho pero unos momentos después de que Gold volviera de la oficina, Zelena había descubierto que el libro volvía a estar en la estantería, donde no se podía negar que era más fácil volver a encontrarlo, gracias al lógico sistema de alfabetización implantado por su marido.

Zelena reflexionó sobre todas estas cosas mientras el coche que la había ido a buscar al aeropuerto la acercaba a los edificios antiguos del centro de Oxford. Los aspectos positivos (intentaba recordarse a sí misma que eran positivos) eran que Gold era un hombre honrado, de moral sólida y valores correctos. Tenía un encanto, un sentido del humor que Zelena no había visto muy presente entre los varones que conocía, y también le gustaba que fuera capaz de hacer reír a sus amigos, e incluso a Henry y Cora, en las cenas y en las fiestas. La forma en que trataba Gold a sus suegros, y el agrado con que lo había aceptado Cora, evidente para Zelena desde la boda, también eran cosas de agradecer. Además, Gold era liberal. Le había dejado mantener su despacho en Amán, en la empresa de su padre, y siempre se acordaba de preguntar cómo iban las cosas en el negocio familiar. No se podía negar que mostraba mucha consideración hacia ella, algo que no solían hacer los maridos de sus amigas. Zelena se alegraba de conservar su despacho en la empresa, le ayudaba a centrarse. No quería volverse como esas mujeres que, en cuanto sus maridos se marchan a trabajar, no tienen nada mejor que hacer que ir al gimnasio y después ir a tomar café. Ella pensaba seguir trabajando por lo menos hasta que tuvieran hijos, y luego se dedicaría a cuidarlos. A veces pensaba que la vida estaba hecha de algo más, que debía de haber alguna chispa capaz de elevarla a otra dimensión. De hecho, era lo que había sentido al principio de estar con Gold, pero esta sensación la había abandonado hacía ya tiempo, erosionada por la rutina, la monotonía y la familiaridad; aún podía recuperarla ocasionalmente si se esforzaba, si bien cada vez se acordaba menos de intentarlo.

Fuera del coche, el sol del mediodía arrojaba una luz discreta y tamizada, muy distinta al fuerte resplandor de Amán. Cuando pararon frente al hotel, Zelena se atrevió a quitarse las gafas oscuras. Aunque no hubiera buenas tiendas, la ciudad tenía algunas zonas bastante bonitas, y además se alegró de comprobar que no tenía que compartir habitación con su hermana porque Regina estaba acompañada de una amiga, o que le permitiría disfrutar a solas de las sábanas impecablemente planchadas.

* * *

En la cafetería donde habían desayunado, Regina apagó el móvil y volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo.

\- Un mensaje de Zelena – explicó -. Ya está en el hotel.

\- ¿Vamos a buscarla?

Regina negó con la cabeza. – Démosle una hora para ducharse y cambiarse. Tienes tiempo de ir a la librería. Venga, yo te espero aquí.

\- ¿Qué harás? – preguntó Emma -. ¿Tomar otro café?

Regina asintió, sacó dos revistas del bolso y sonrió. – Quiero volver a leer tus relatos.

\- Huy, entonces te dejo – dijo Emma, sonriente.

Regina la miró mientras se alejaba entre las mesas, con un caminar entre torpe y tímido, como si se diera cuenta de que la observaban. Ya en la puerta, Emma se volvió para despedirse con un gesto. En ese momento el sol la iluminó, bruñendo su piel y haciendo que su pelo resplandeciera. Regina agitó la mano también y enseguida bajó la vista.

Se había esforzado mucho para que su nueva amistad con Emma siguiera siendo lo que era, para impedir que escapara de su control y alcanzara los confines más ocultos de su corazón. Era algo que le había sucedido una o dos veces anteriormente, con otras mujeres por las que había sentido una conexión inmediata y, sin saber cómo, la amistad había ido derivando hacia algo más, algo que no estaba bien, y que le hacía pensar que tenía una flaqueza o una tendencia que necesitaba corregir. En cualquier caso, no tenía ganas de atravesar otra vez los viscosos pantanos de desesperación y autodesprecio que habían acompañado esos momentos de su vida. Sin embargo, Emma había empezado a llenar un hueco en su corazón, un deseo de intimidad, de contacto amistoso. No hacía mucho, Regina había creído que Robin llenaba ese hueco, porque también era un buen amigo, alguien con quien reía y con el que aprendía cosas, pero en los últimos meses habían estado distanciados, él trabajando en Amán y ella en Londres, y Regina, al ver que Emma empezaba a introducirse en sus ensoñaciones diurnas, se había dicho que no era tan malo desear una intimidad. Sin embargo, sabía que era esencial dejar de fijarse en cómo resplandecía el pelo de Emma con el sol y qué matices de color tenían sus ojos, abandonar aquella constante y silenciosa comunicación basada en la intensa intimidad de las miradas.

Regina echó una ojeada a las revistas que tenía en el regazo. Habían sido estas revistas, que Emma le había prestado con cierta vacilación después del teatro, lo que había empezado, con demasiada facilidad, a minar su resolución. Había descubierto, con más placer que asombro, que los relatos de Emma eran excepcionalmente buenos. Contenían una gran diversidad de situaciones y registros, pero hablaban de amores conseguidos y finalmente perdidos, un tema cásico que Emma trataba con delicadeza y que sin embargo inducía en Regina una deliciosa nostalgia que impregnaba toda su actividad durante horas. Y allá, en medio del bullicio de la cafetería, mientras empezaba a releer las palabras escritas, Regina volvió a notar en la lengua el suave y delicioso sabor de la melancolía.

Se preguntó cómo Emma podía ser capaz de evocar emociones y sensaciones simplemente poniendo palabras sobre el papel. ¿Por qué escribía? Parecía absolutamente lógico que Emma poseyera aquella capacidad, y al mismo tiempo casi inverosímil, porque era una persona muy discreta, que estaba casi todo el tiempo callada. Sin embargo, en sus páginas había inteligencia, expresividad, pasión.

Cuando volvió a oír el sonido del teléfono, sin abandonar del todo sus nebulosas reflexiones, Regina pensó que podía ser Emma y descolgó con rapidez.

\- Hola, cariño – dijo la voz.

Regina dio un respingo. – ¡Robin!

\- ¿Llamo en mal momento?

Regina lo tranquilizó, explicándole que solo estaba leyendo.

\- Espero que no sea un contrato…

\- No, no son contratos – contestó Regina, lanzando una mirada culpable a las páginas abiertas de la revista -. ¿Cómo estás, Robin?

\- Te echo de menos.

\- Y yo a ti – repuso Regina.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro – contestó Regina, deseando que Robin no insistiera -. ¿Cómo está mi ciudad favorita? – preguntó, recurriendo a la ironía para disimular su incomodidad.

Robin le contó que Amán estaba como siempre, que nunca cambiaba nada. Regina le escuchó describir las batallas que tenía que librar en el ministerio, y las bajezas de la política se filtraron incluso en las cadencias relajadas de la voz de Robin. Intentando animarla, Robin cambió de tema y le contó la excursión que había hecho a Wadi Rum durante el fin de semana.

\- Estaba increíble, Regina – le contó -. No había más que el desierto, el cielo estrellado y esas montañas tan espectaculares. Un día tenemos que ir los dos.

\- Me encantaría – dijo Regina.

Tal vez era lo que necesitaba. Dejar de pensar en las cosas que aborrecía de su país – la sociedad pendiente de su ombligo, la mentalidad obsesionada con las tradiciones -, y limitarse a disfrutar de sus bellezas naturales. Se imaginó el paisaje desértico de Wadi Rum por la noche, y pensó en lo impresionante e inspiradora que podía llegar a ser su espectacular belleza. Hacía quince años que no había estado allí.

\- Vayamos cuando vuelva para la boda – propuso con decisión -. Serán unas semanas de locura. Nos vendrá bien escapar un par de días.

\- Sería genial – replicó Robin.

Regina notó que su voz reflejaba verdadera alegría. Le era muy fácil desvelar emociones en él. Frunció el ceño.

\- Te echo de menos, Robin – dijo.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a verte?

\- No, no vengas – dijo Regina -. No puedes dejar el trabajo y yo tengo mucho lío por aquí. Nos veremos muy pronto.

\- Ya lo sé – contestó Robin -. Te quiero.

\- Yo también – contestó rápidamente Regina, y colgó.

Tras guardar las revistas en el bolso, pidió otro café, cogió un periódico que alguien se había dejado en la mesa de al lado y se dispuso con un gesto resuelto a leer lo que estaba pasando en Oriente Próximo.

* * *

Zelena se había envuelto en el albornoz, después de tomar un largo baño, cuando oyó que su hermana llamaba con insistencia a la puerta. Regina la saludó con un abrazo y acto seguido se inclinó para estamparle un beso en la mejilla, pero Zelena sonrió incómoda y se apartó. Como de costumbre, la aturdía un poco la cordialidad de Regina, su caluroso entusiasmo. Aquella nerviosa energía, aquel brío, no eran algo fácil para Zelena, que era más silenciosa y observadora y rehuía los extremos de actividad o emoción.

\- Estás espectacular – dijo Regina.

Era verdad. Zelena siempre había sido guapa, pero ese día la envolvía un aura que la hacía aún más atractiva. Había perdido un poco de peso, lo cual afilaba sus pómulos elevados y hacía que sus ojos soñadores parecieran todavía más grandes. Regina se volvió y entró en el dormitorio, donde apagó el televisor de pantalla alargada que estaba emitiendo imágenes de la última escaramuza en Oriente Próximo.

\- ¿Has visto? – preguntó -. Más conflictos en Cisjordania.

Zelena sabía que debería mostrar interés pero no podía dejar de pensar que se estaba muriendo de hambre. No había desayunado porque había tenido que salir de Amán muy temprano, y aunque hubiera preferido saltarse la comida, necesitaba tomar por lo menos una ensalada.

\- ¿Vamos a ir a comer a algún sitio? – preguntó.

\- Emma y yo estábamos pensando en un italiano. Le apetecía pasta.

\- No como carbohidratos – dijo Zelena, alarmada.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me siento mejor sin ellos – dijo Zelena.

\- ¿Y qué comes? No es bueno abusar de la proteína – dijo Regina.

Zelena contuvo el impulso de morderse el pulgar. Era muy consciente de que ya se estaba sintiendo a la defensiva, a pesar de que su hermana llevaba menos de dos minutos en la habitación.

\- No como carne roja, ¿recuerdas? – dijo.

Durante el breve silencio que siguió, Regina se dijo que Zelena era suficientemente mayor para decidir por sí misma qué tipo de dieta quería seguir. Pero se le había olvidado lo de la carne. Cuando tenía unos catorce años, Zelena había ido a visitar a una amiga que vivía en las afueras de Amán y había visto instalarse a los nuevos vecinos, que llevaron con ellos la vieja tradición de sacrificar un cordero para atraer la suerte a la nueva casa. Horrorizada, Zelena había contemplado cómo el atónito animal bajaba de una camioneta y era arrastrado hasta el patio. Intentó desviar la vista antes de que tuviera lugar la matanza pero alguien sacó un cuchillo con escandalosa rapidez y degolló al cordero. Zelena contempló boquiabierta, notando la bilis en la boca del estómago, cómo varios pares de manos se hundían en la sangre caliente del animal y pintaban en las puertas de la casa signos que alejaban el mal de ojo. Lloró y la madre de su amiga rió y le habló sobre aquella tradición y su larga historia, pero desde entonces Zelena no había vuelto comer carne nunca más.

* * *

Durante la comida, Regina observó cómo Zelena apartaba metódicamente, con precisión, los pocos macarrones que le habían caído en el plato, mezclados con las verduras asadas.

\- He pensado que esta tarde podríamos ir al Museo Ashmoleano – propuso par ano comentar las extrañas costumbres alimenticias de su hermana -. Antes de la reunión.

\- Tenemos que ir de compras – fue la lacónica respuesta de Zelena -. Para tu boda.

\- En el museo hay tienda – observó Regina, aunque enseguida lamentó su sarcasmo. Era demasiado fácil burlarse de su hermana pero le costaba controlar el impulso de importunarla.

Zelena apartó el plato y suspiró.

\- Tú estudiaste aquí, ¿no, Zelena? – preguntó rápidamente Emma.

Zelena asintió pero no dio más detalles porque se quedó mirando cómo Regina cogía un poco de comida de su plato y llevaba el tenedor a la boca de Emma. Le chocó, porque era un gesto innecesariamente íntimo, además de antihigiénico. Una vez había intentado darle a probar a Gold algo que le había gustado mucho pero él se había negado en rotundo y se había pasado un cuarto de hora despotricando contra la multitud de gérmenes que habrían pasado de su boca al tenedor y que en un gesto supuestamente cariñoso ella pretendía transferirle. Su clara explicación había quitado todo romanticismo a la idea y Zelena ya no había intentado nunca más darle a probar nada. Apartó la mirada, porque ahora Regina se había acercado excesivamente a Emma y las dos se reían de algo que ella no había entendido. Regina alzó la cara y, con un gesto casual, se apartó un poco.

\- Emma será una gran escritora, ¿sabes? Un día veremos sus libros en las librerías y en las bibliotecas de Oxford. - Miró a su amiga con un orgullo inmenso, como nunca había mirado a la propia Zelena.

\- Qué bien – se esforzó en contestar Zelena. Pero Regina se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Oye, Emma – añadió Regina con una gran sonrisa -. Podrías sacar una edición ilustrada, para mi hermana…

Zelena cogió el bolso y el abrigo, dispuesta a marcharse. Con Regina de un humor tan bromista y después de los insultos que había tenido que soportar durante la comida, tenía claro que no pensaba acompañar a esas dos a otro museo. Podía quedarse en el jacuzzi del hotel hasta que fuera la hora de la reunión con el decano, y de todos modos, Gold la llamaría para ver qué tal estaba, como todas las tardes.

* * *

Mientras caminaba con Regina por las calles que separaban las antiguas facultades del centro de la ciudad, Emma admiró los elegantes edificios de piedra, que los jirones de luz de la tarde acariciaban como regueros de polen amarillo.

\- _Esa dulce ciudad con sus chapiteles de ensueño – _declamó Regina. Emma la miró sorprendida.

\- Es un verso de Matthew Arnold – dijo -. ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

\- ¿Es que solo los escritores podéis leer poesía? – preguntó Regina, alzando una ceja.

Emma sonrió con complicidad.

\- Oye, disculpa el carácter de Zelena – dijo Regina, cambiando de tema -. No la entiendo. No entiendo su forma de emplear el tiempo, ni su visión de las cosas… Ni su matrimonio. Es esa clase de relación tradicional, controladora, que yo me he esforzado por todos los medios en evitar.

\- ¿O sea que tu novio no es así? – preguntó Emma.

Regina apenas había hablado de Robin estando con ella, y Emma había hecho un esfuerzo para acordarse de él.

\- ¿Robin? Pues no. No es como la mayoría de los hombres. Es muy amable, muy atento. Lo conozco bien. No es manipulador.

\- Parece simpático.

Emma sonrió, intentando controlar el sentimiento de decepción que le producía escuchar las alabanzas del novio de Regina. No estaba bien; como amiga debería estar contenta. Pero Regina, con una mirada profunda y reflexiva, alzó la cara hacia la iglesia, desde la que llegaba el delicado tintineo de las campanas dando la hora.

\- Sí, es genial – corroboró, sintiéndose repentinamente incómoda -. Por lo menos yo no he podido encontrarle ningún defecto – bromeó. Pero había fruncido el ceño y su sonrisa se había desvanecido con demasiada celeridad.

\- ¿Y por qué lo buscas? – preguntó Emma.

Había sido un paso atrevido y Emma aún estaba asombrada de haberse animado a darlo, pero era obvio que había tocado un punto flaco porque Regina se apartó un poco y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- Son las cuatro, tienes que ir con Zelena a la reunión – concluyó Emma -. Ya nos encontraremos luego en el hotel.

Regina asintió y las dos siguieron caminando hasta la calle principal, donde Regina paró un taxi y subió con prisa al compartimento del pasajero, parando solo un momento para despedirse. Emma contempló el coche hasta que desapareció de su vista pero Regina ya no se volvió para agitar la mano.

* * *

Los mimos con el tenedor y la intimidad general de la comida habían escandalizado a Zelena. Durante la reunión con el comité organizador (parecía que nunca se acababa), se dejó puestas las gafas de sol y las usó como antifaz mientras observaba cómo Regina hablaba con el decano. Pensó que su hermana tenía mucho mejor aspecto que hacía un tiempo, como si estuviera más vital y resplandeciente, aunque no le vendría mal arreglarse el pelo de vez en cuando. Claro que Regina no tenía la noción del estilo que tenía Zelena, ni estaba suficientemente delgada, y no había noticias de que proyecto hubiera empezado a generar beneficios. Pese a todo, parecía permanentemente contenta consigo misma. Francamente, Zelena no entendía por qué su hermana dedicaba todo un fin de semana a pasear por Oxford con una amiga cuando tenía que ocuparse de su prometido y de los preparativos de la boda. Aún no tenía claro si Emma le caía bien o no. Era una chica demasiado callada, demasiado sabionda, de mirada siempre inquisitiva, y estaba claro que era una mala influencia para Regina, ya que la arrastraba a museos y bibliotecas cuando debería estar comprando.

Para colmo, en el taxi que las llevaba de vuelta a casa, la conversación de Regina se centró exclusivamente en lo maravillosa y llena de talentos que era Emma. Zelena abrió la ventanilla para reponerse del agobio.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Regina.

\- Nada. Estoy un poco mareada.

\- Porque lo único que has comido es un poco de lechuga. Debes de estar hambrienta. Vamos a ir a cenar a…

\- No, no quiero cenar. Quiero acostarme temprano.

\- Sí, puede que yo haga lo mismo – dijo Regina, y Zelena se dio cuenta de que su hermana esbozaba una sonrisa y apartaba la cara.

¿Qué había de emocionante en acostarse temprano? ¿Y estando con una amiga, además? Evidentemente, Zelena no era tonta. Había observado que a Regina le había sucedido lo mismo anteriormente, con una chica cuyo nombre Zelena ya no recordaba, cuando las dos hermanas estudiaban en la universidad y compartían casa. Debía de hacer unos ocho años de eso, pero Zelena recordaba bien los indicios; aquel resplandor en la cara de Regina, sus miradas soñadoras por las ventanas, sus sonrisas secretas y, lo más evidente, su incapacidad para hablar de nada que no fuera la chica en cuestión.

\- ¿Cómo empezó a escribir Emma? – preguntó Zelena en tono conversador, y cerró la ventanilla para escuchar la respuesta.

Cuantos más gestos de asentimiento hacía Zelena, más se entusiasmaba Regina. Zelena se dijo reflexivamente que eran los inicios del amor, que llevan al amante a olvidar toda cautela para sumergirse en el sencillo placer de hablar sobre la persona amada. Ella conocía esta debilidad mejor que nadie. A los veinte años se había enamorado locamente de un chico que estaba de capataz en la fábrica de su padre. Este amor le abrió todo un universo, un mundo hasta entonces inexplorado, en el que existía más allá de las penalidades de la vida diaria. Comía cuando tenía que comer, y todas las noches, en la soledad de su habitación, se dedicaba solamente a pensar en él. Pasaba días enteros en el trabajo con la sonriente docilidad de una idiota, sin saber qué hacía ni por qué. Se emocionaba con el azul claro y frío que el amanecer extendía sobre el caótico horizonte de Amán, pensando que al otro lado de la ciudad su amante también estaba contemplando la salida del sol. Era una joven inteligente y amable, de una integridad excepcional, que no se avergonzaba de trabajar para ganarse la vida en lugar de ser propietario de un negocio. Esta desventaja, la disparidad de sus respectivas situaciones económicas, quizá habría podido solventarse con tiempo, paciencia e insistencia por parte de Zelena, pero además él era musulmán, y Zelena sabía que esto era un obstáculo imposible de salvar. Él le dijo que su familia nunca la aceptaría si seguía siendo cristiana, y ella sabía que la suya tampoco toleraría una conversión al Islam. Mantuvieron la aventura en secreto durante tres meses pero al final Zelena estaba tan inflamada de pasión que pensó que reventaría si no se lo contaba a alguien. Regina estaba en Estados Unidos y Belle en un internado de Suiza, y en Amán, Cora era la única persona con la que Zelena se encontraba al final de cada jornada, esperando, preguntando, derribando con cautela la reticencia que había percibido en su hija, como si notara el aroma de un lirio que se marchita en la oscuridad. Zelena terminó confesándola la historia a su madre, y Cora la escuchó hablar mientras le apoyaba una mano tranquilizadora en la espalda y le dirigía una mirada de comprensión. Pero a la mañana siguiente, al llegar a la oficina, Zelena se enteró de que su amigo ya no estaba. Lo habían despedido, y más tarde supo que le habían recomendado encarecidamente que no intentara verla ni ponerse en contacto con ella, aunque fuera en secreto.

Al llegar al hotel, sus dotes de observación captaron la prueba definitiva, porque Regina confesó que estaba nerviosa por la boda, pero no por el menú o por el vestido, sino por si tomaba la decisión correcta.

\- Todas las novias están nerviosas – contestó Zelena mientras subían las escaleras de la entrada.

Se paró y miró a su hermana. Regina tenía una expresión cansada, y desvió la cara par ano sostener la mirada de Zelena. Zelena sintió la súbita compasión por su hermana.

\- Nunca encontrarás a otro como Robin – le advirtió -. Y él te adora.

\- Sí – reconoció Regina.

\- Lo que te hace falta es dormir un poco – dijo Zelena con amabilidad -. Por la mañana lo verás todo diferente.

* * *

**Chan chan chan ...**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Bueno, aquí estamos. Este capítulo os gustará, realmente. Fue un placer transcribirlo. Puede ser corto pero no os dejará con mal sabor de boca.  
Me baso en las visitas y visitantes para decir que amo tener tanta gente que lo lea. Gracias. Disfrutad.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

De hecho ya estaba viéndolo todo diferente, pensó Regina mientras entraba en la habitación que compartía con Emma. Por la mañana, al llegar al hotel, el sol que iluminaba las paredes color crema y los muebles falsamente antiguos envolvía en un aura de inocencia la cama doble que destacaba en el centro de la estancia, pero ahora el crepúsculo se había llevado la luz del día y la lámpara que iluminaba la habitación, junto con la música que salía de la radio – una sensual voz – creaban un ambiente romántico que quizá no era el más adecuado para la ocasión, pero que al mismo tiempo resultaba incitante.

Regina oyó el ruido de la ducha y vio la rendija de la luz que asomaba bajo la puerta del baño.

\- Ya estoy aquí – anunció, golpeando discretamente con los nudillos -. ¡Tápate cuando salgas!

Pestañeó. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué daba a entender que salir destapada no era correcto? Al fin y al cabo, eran dos chicas. ¿Qué importancia tenía que Emma apareciera en sujetador?

De modo que Regina sacó un botellín de agua del minibar y se sentó algo tensa al borde de la cama, esforzándose en vano en borrar de su mente la imagen de Emma en ropa interior.

* * *

Emma salió de la ducha un poco nerviosa. Durante las horas de la reunión había echado de menos la compañía de Regina, pero en cuanto oyó el golpecito en la puerta que anunciaba su regreso, sintió un nudo nervioso en el estómago y no se le ocurrió nada normal que decir. Si era sincera consigo misma, tenía que reconocer que la idea de compartir la cama con Regina, de pasar la noche con ella, había añadido un inesperado matiz de excitación a sus actividades de la tarde, pero al mismo tiempo la había turbado porque la excitación era exclusivamente suya, y quedaría – debía quedar - insatisfecha. Regina se iba a casar, amaba a alguien, a otra persona. Sin embargo, Emma no podía apagar automáticamente la emoción que había empezado a correrle por las venas, y sabía que tendría que soportar varias horas de oscuridad al lado de Regina manteniéndose quieta y callada, para que su amiga no adivinara los sentimientos que tanto se esforzaba en ocultar. Abrió la puerta del baño y entró en la habitación intentando comportarse de un modo natural y relajado.

* * *

Regina alzó la cara y vio a Emma frente a ella, expectante, intentando calibrar sin palabras su estado de ánimo, sus sentimientos, tal como solían hacer últimamente. Tenía el pelo mojado. Iba vestida, pero llevaba una camiseta de tirantes que le ceñía despreocupadamente el abdomen y el pecho y dejaba a la vista los esbeltos músculos de sus brazos. Regina ahogó un suspiro y apartó la mirada, lo que hizo que Emma le preguntase qué pasaba. A Regina no se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta y no dijo nada.

\- ¿No ha ido bien la reunión? – preguntó Emma, dando un paso hacia ella. Regina retrocedió un poco.

\- Ha ido muy bien, gracias.

¿Por qué se apartaba de ese modo? Era evidente que estaba preocupada por algo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Regina?

\- Nada, estoy bien – dijo Regina, negando con la cabeza -. ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Un poco. ¿Quieres salir a comer algo?

\- Si te apetece…

Regina notó que Emma se sentaba a su lado en la cama y que sus ojos la observaban, analizándola e interrogándola, pero no fue capaz de devolverle la mirada. Se sentía rara, disgregada de sí misma y no tenía ganas de hablar de ello.

\- ¿Quieres que pidamos la cena al servicio de habitaciones? – propuso su amiga.

\- De acuerdo.

En vez de levantarse y cruzar la habitación para coger el teléfono que había junto a la butaca, Emma pasó el brazo frente a Regina para alcanzar el de la mesilla. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse así?, se preguntó Regina. Se puso nerviosa al percibir la fresca fragancia de la piel y el pelo mojado de Emma, y sin poder evitarlo clavó la mirada en el brazo pálido que pasaba frente a sus ojos y en los largos dedos que atrapaban el teléfono. Regina se dio cuenta de que avanzaba un poquito, muy poco, y de que sus labios rozaban el hueco del codo de Emma y percibían el sabor limpio y fresco de su piel. Notó que el brazo de Emma se tensaba levemente pero no se retiraba. Vio que el teléfono caía sobre la mesilla, advirtió que Emma acercaba la mano a su cara y le acariciaba la mejilla, y en ese momento sus ojos se cerraron, bloqueando todo pensamiento y dejándole tan solo la sensación de la caricia de Emma sobre su cara, el recuerdo de su piel bullendo en sus labios.

\- Mírame – susurró Emma -. Mírame.

Regina la miró pero al volverse quedó aún más cerca de Emma y sus ojos se demoraron un largo momento en sus líquidas pupilas, y cuando bajó la vista hacia la boca de Emma, abrió la suya inconscientemente, volvió a darse cuenta de que se inclinaba hacia adelante y sintió sus labios rozando los de Emma, muy suavemente, en un contacto que se reflejó en todo su cuerpo y despertó un deseo que había estado negándose hasta el último momento. Se apretó contra Emma, cubriendo su boca con la suya hasta sentir el delicado dibujo de su lengua. Gimió, emitiendo un sonido suave que no pudo controlar, pero no dijo nada porque no había nada que decir.

De lo único que era consciente era de las manos de Emma sobre su cuerpo, deslizándose poco a poco bajo su camisa, acariciándole la espalda y los costados y subiendo hasta sus pechos, envolviéndolos, rozando con el pulgar los pezones que se erguían bajo el sujetador. Y de la boca de Emma en su cuello, dibujando una línea ondulante hasta su oreja, emitiendo una respiración rápida y anhelante. Los dedos de Emma le abrieron los botones de la camisa, se la deslizaron hasta más debajo de los hombros, le quitaron el sujetador, y Regina se desplomó en la cama, con Emma encima de ella, dibujando con su lengua un camino hacia sus pechos. Sus manos se movieron por la espalda de Emma y bajaron hasta acariciar la línea sedosa que se abría entre sus muslos. Emma tomó aliento con un fuerte suspiro cuando Regina llegó al centro de su cuerpo y juntas empezaron a moverse la una contra la otra, en un ritmo que ninguna de las dos tuvo que buscar.

* * *

Dando grandes pasos por la insulsa moqueta de la habitación de hotel, Zelena escuchaba la voz de Cora, que sonaba sorprendentemente clara en el móvil pegado a la oreja.

\- Supongo que le habrás comprado ropa de colores – preguntó Cora.

\- Regina piensa que el gris es un color. Además no les apetecía ir de compras.

Esa última frase había sido fruto de un movimiento calculado. Zelena se mordió una uña mientras seguía dando pasos y miró el televisor silenciado en busca de apoyo. Cora captó de inmediato la alusión.

\- ¿"Les"?

\- Ha venido con una amiga. Emma.

\- ¿La judía india?

Zelena frunció el ceño, desconcertada. – La india. No sabía que era judía. En fin, supongo que está bien que Regina tenga una amiga íntima.

\- Mmm… - contestó Cora -. Lo que estaría bien sería que volviera a tiempo para los preparativos de la boda.

\- Esa es otra…

Zelena vaciló un momento. Podía convencerse a sí misma de que había mencionado a Emma en la conversación por casualidad, sin intención de preocupar a su madre, pero el siguiente paso requería una decisión más consciente, ya que se trataba de revelar información que Regina había compartido con ella en privado, de hermana a hermana.

\- ¿Zelena? – insistió Cora al otro lado del teléfono -. Ya sabes que a veces Regina necesita que le indiquen qué es lo mejor para ella.

Zelena oyó un largo suspiro y se imaginó a su madre sentada en el vestidor de la casa de Amán, fumando, esperando. Esperando.

\- Dice que quiere quedarse unos días más en Londres – dijo Zelena, sentándose en la cama.

Sin verla, Zelena se dio cuenta de que su madre fruncía el ceño. – Dijo lo mismo en la segunda fiesta de compromiso… ¿o fue en la primera? ¡Y ya no volvió para la boda!

\- Seguro que no es igual, mamá.

No hubo respuesta.

\- ¿Mamá?

Un poco asustada, Zelena llamó de nuevo a su madre pero lo único que oyó fue el chasquido resuelto con el que esta colgó el teléfono. Moviendo nerviosamente el pie, Zelena sintió un repentino arrebato justiciero. Estaba haciendo lo que debía: salvar a Regina de sí misma. Igual que había hecho su madre por ella unos años atrás. Ahora comprendía que su pasión juvenil era inmadura y tenía pocas posibilidades de perdurar (este tipo de arrebatos no suelen durar mucho) y que, cuando su cuerpo dejara de estar abrasado de amor, ella habría quedado envuelta en la extenuante batalla de los musulmanes contra los cristianos. Pese a todo, estaba convencida de que habría tenido el coraje necesario para librarla, aunque Cora había asegurado que no y la había dejado sin posibilidad de elegir. Y viéndolo en retrospectiva, a Zelena le convenía pensar que la opinión de su madre era acertada, si quería conservar la serenidad.

* * *

Regina se despertó en mitad de un sueño cargado de cálida y lánguida intimidad y se encontró con la implacable luz de la mañana y el insistente sonido del móvil. Apartó con cuidado la mano del cuerpo dormido de Emma, cogió el teléfono y se incorporó. Sabía quién era, y se dirigió rápidamente al baño para atender la llamada.

\- Hola, Robin. Sí… No… Estoy bien. Sí, todo va bien, es que estaba durmiendo.

Regina oyó que Emma se removía en la cama y supo que estaba despierta y la escuchaba.

\- Oye, ¿puedo llamarte yo más tarde, cuando me haya levantado? – preguntó, envolviéndose rápidamente en el albornoz. Asintió aliviada -. Vale, gracias, Robin.

Y entonces llegó la etapa que hubiera querido evitar: el final de la llamada. Pero Robin la quería y no podía evitar decírselo y ella no podía reprocharle que se lo dijera, y cuando oyó su voz alegre y enérgica, sintió un arranque de cariño hacia él.

\- Yo también te quiero – susurró.

Colgó, llena de sentimiento de culpa hacia su novio y hacia la mujer que seguía acostada en la cama. Se lavó la cara rehuyendo su imagen en el espejo y se lavó los dientes con rapidez, pensando en lo que había sucedido durante la noche. Cuando Regina salió del baño, Emma aún tenía la cabeza apoyada en la almohada pero sus ojos, llenos de incertidumbre, se clavaron en ella. Regina se sentó al borde de la cama y se inclinó para besar el hombro de Emma.

\- ¿Habías hecho esto antes? – le preguntó Emma, incorporándose.

Regina apartó la mirada.

\- ¿Acostarme con una chica mientras mi novio se encarga de los preparativos de la boda? – Reflexionó un momento y negó con la cabeza -. No. No lo había hecho nunca.

\- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Regina suspiró. No le gustaba que la obligaran a adentrarse en un espacio donde tendría que recordar cosas, sentimientos, que solo se atrevía a rememorar de vez en cuando, en la efímera suspensión de la somnolencia. Cosas de las que no había hablado abiertamente con nadie. Pero pensó que, si había alguna persona en el mundo que mereciera oír todo eso que prefería mantener en privado, era la mujer de ojos transparentes que yacía desnuda en la cama del hotel.

\- Cuando tenía dieciocho años – empezó Regina -, en el primer año de universidad, me enamoré locamente de una chica. – Notó que se ponía colorada al pronunciar estas palabras -. Duró unos meses, unos meses maravillosos. Nunca me había sentido tan… tan vida – balbuceó -. Tan completa.

\- Hasta ahora, por supuesto. – Repuso secamente Emma.

Regina sonrió y se inclinó para besarla, hundió la cara en la melena de Emma y aspiró su suave fragancia, hasta que su corazón empezó a calmarse. La mano de Emma subió hasta su nuca. Oyó que Emma le preguntaba en voz baja:

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Rompí con ella. Estaba destrozada pero me dije que era lo mejor. Que estaba lejos de casa, me sentía sola y… - Regina dejó de hablar y cambió de posición, apartándose de Emma.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- No es posible vivir así, Emma – dijo -. No es fácil. No está aceptado.

\- Anoche no hicimos nada malo, Regina.

\- En mi país sí lo era. Nadie vive así. No abiertamente.

Emma suspiró – Pero ahora vives en Occidente.

Regina bajó la vista y su voz se volvió áspera. – Sí, pero me parece que no hay ningún lugar en el mundo dónde esté bien visto que una engañe al hombre que se va a casar con ella.

En la habitación se instaló un hondo silencio, roto solamente por el ruido de los coches que pasaban. Regina vio que Emma asentía y cerraba los ojos. Se le acercó con vacilación, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la cabeza y en la cara.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – susurró Emma.

\- No lo sé – dijo Regina, besando una lágrima que escapaba entre los párpados cerrados de Emma -. De verdad que no lo sé.

* * *

**Quizás si hay más RW considere el seguir más rápido .. o subir dos capítulos mañana, por ejemplo.  
Besos. Amo el chantaje.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Buenas noches dulces damas. Ya estoy de vuelta, he tardado porque se estropeó ayer el wifi en mi casa y, bueno, caca. Primero quiero agradecer los RW, desde aquí sobre todo a una chica bastante insistente que me ha alegrado los días con sus RW en cada uno de mis otros fic's y en este, gracias. Pero gracias a todas eh.**

**Lo segundo, que no sé si lo había dicho en algún momento. Al imaginarme esta historia, bueno, al imaginarme adaptándola, vi a una Regina hija de Cora y Henry, pero Henry es palestino. Hice una breve mención en el capítulo 2. Cora es.. bueno, lo qué queráis realmente ?) Aparte de una aprovechada que se casó con Henry por dinero y se adaptó a sus costumbres, y un bicho y demás insultos bien fundados. Ahora, a disfrutar. O no.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Cruzaron pocas palabras durante el viaje de vuelta a Londres. Incluso cuando Zelena ya se había bajado del coche en Sloane Street para ir de compras, Regina y Emma siguieron sentadas sin decir nada, con el silencio aposentado entre las dos, como un invitado indeseado. Regina se acercó instintivamente a Emma y le oprimió la mano con ansiedad.

\- Quédate a pasar la noche conmigo – dijo en voz baja -. Por favor.

\- Y después, ¿qué?

Regina movió la cabeza. En su cerebro se levantaba una pared que bloqueaba el acceso a la respuesta. Emma cambió la posición en el asiento y se inclinó hacia Regina para besarla.

\- Por favor, quédate – volvió a pedirle Regina -. No puedo pasar la noche lejos de ti.

Pararon delante de su casa. – Aún sería más difícil – dijo Emma.

Sin embargo, abrió la puerta del coche, bajó y observó cómo Regina ponía la llave en la cerradura y abría la pesada puerta de la calle. Llevaba horas sin poder pensar, incapaz de concentrarse en nada que no fuera el olor de Regina, su sabor, los recuerdos de la noche pasada. Era una necesidad física que la arrastraba, y sabía que había que tener en cuenta muchas cosas, muchas cuestiones, y sin embargo, cuando Regina cerró la puerta de la calle tras ellas, se acercó y la besó con una pasión ciega y desmedida. De lo único que era consciente era de la tensión de los muslos de Regina pegándose a los suyos y abriéndose paso entre ellos, del roce de sus labios en su cuello, mientras entraban tambaleándose en el salón, donde las esperaba el sofá, tan ancho y tan vacío.

Regina no supo muy bien qué era lo que acababa de oír y que la frenó en seco justo en el momento en que Emma la atraía sobre ella. Quizás había sido un crujido, el sonido que emitían los tablones del pasillo cuando los pisaba de determinada manera. La cuestión es que se incorporó, con la mano aún enredada en la de Emma, y se volvió justo a tiempo de ver a su madre de pie en el umbral.

* * *

Después de calmarse, Cora había vuelto a telefonear a Zelena y había hablado con ella largo y tendido, tras lo cual había urdido un plan y al día siguiente había madrugado para coger el primer vuelo a Londres, acompañada de su séquito, en el que como de costumbre se encontraba Granny, su fiel ama de llaves. De las tres hijas de Cora, Zelena era la única que de vez en cuando se tomaba el tiempo de comunicarse con ella y le transmitía multitud de detalles, imágenes precisas, sospechas razonadas. Su conversación era much0o más interesante que los fulminantes discursos de Regina o las acusatorias quejas de Belle. Y entre las sospechas que Zelena le había referido a las pocas horas de llegar a Oxford, estaba la de que su hija Regina había vuelto a encapricharse de una persona desconocida, y la de que esa persona no era Robin, y lo que era peor, no era ni siquiera un hombre.

Cora comprendió de inmediato que había llegado justo a tiempo. Observó la escena: Emma en el sofá y Regina inclinada sobre ella, claramente sorprendida. La celeridad con la que las dos se separaron fue una prueba más, si es que hacía falta alguna, de que había algo misterioso flotando en el aire. Entrando con resolución, Cora besó sin rozar las mejillas de su hija, quitó importancia con un gesto al hecho de estar de repente en Londres y estrechó la mano de Emma. Durante unos momentos de tensión las tres permanecieron en silencio, incómodas y corteses, hasta que sonó el teléfono. Una sonrisa cruzó lentamente el rostro de Cora mientras indicaba a Regina que atendiera la llamada.

* * *

Desconcertada y nerviosa, Regina cogió el teléfono y contestó. Era Robin. Mientras se saludaban intentó tranquilizarse, sin terminar de creer que su madre hubiera elegido un momento tan inoportuno para aparecer por sorpresa.

\- Acabo de llegar de Oxford – dijo Regina, intentando abreviar la llamada. Su mirada iba de su madre a Emma, tratando de leer en sus labios las frases que intercambiaban.

\- Ya lo sé – contestó Robin.

Regina frunció el ceño, con la atención dividida. - ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Te estoy viendo.

Regina percibió cierto tono risueño en la voz de Robin y, antes de poder formular un pensamiento coherente, notó un vértigo en el estómago.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó, angustiada -. ¿Dónde estás?

\- A tu lado.

De inmediato, Regina atisbó la vaga silueta que se acercaba por el pasillo y que en el momento de entrar en la habitación se materializó en un cuerpo conocido: Robin.

\- A tu madre se le ha ocurrido darte una sorpresa.

Sin la pequeña distorsión del teléfono, su voz sonaba densa y real. Robin se paró frente a ella, alto y sonriente, mirándola con ojos rebosantes de emoción y reverencia. Abrió los brazos y Regina avanzó automáticamente hacia él, como requería la ocasión, como habría hecho sin pensárselo dos veces si no hubiera tenido a Emma al lado, y enseguida se encontró entre sus brazos, envuelta en la fragancia franca y conocida de Robin, que la abrazó durante treinta largos segundos.

\- Te he echado de menos, Regina – dijo Robin -. Ahora podemos volver juntos a Amán.

Cora se sentó y dedicó a Emma una sonrisa de complicidad por estar asistiendo juntas a la bonita reunión de los amantes. Emma la miró también; esforzándose como si su vida dependiera de ello, esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y se derrumbó en el acogedor sofá de cuero. No pudo evitar ver que Robin besaba a Regina en la cara y en la boca y volvía a abrazarla. Miró a Cora porque necesitaba apartar los ojos de la pareja que seguía en el umbral, y cuando Cora extendió la mano hacia el encendedor, Emma imaginó cuál habría sido su reacción si hubiera sido ella la que estuviera besando y abrazando a su hija al otro lado de la habitación. _Me mataría,_ pensó con angustia. _Agarraría esa palmerita con sus dedos de uñas largas y pintadas y me prendería fuego a la ropa. Y después mataría a su hija._ Sería una muerte por honor. Emma había leído algún artículo sobre el tema. No será un delito sino una obligación, una necesidad, un motivo de celebración.

\- Me emociona verlos tan enamorados – confesó Cora, exhalando un hilo de humo que pareció solidificarse en el aire tenso que las separaba. Acto seguido, cogió un pañuelo de papel y se enjugó delicadamente los ojos.

* * *

Consciente del sufrimiento de Emma, Regina intentó apartarse en lo posible de Robin sin que él se diera cuenta. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dobló cuidadosamente, tomándose su tiempo, demorando el momento en que debería sentarse junto a su prometido y aceptar el contacto de su mano, que siempre oprimía la suya cuando estaban juntos. Notó la intensa atención que les dedicaba Cora; era como sentir un aliento frío en la nuca. Tampoco se le había escapado la actitud triunfal de su madre. Estaba segura de que Robin hacía sido un peón en una de las desagradables jugadas de Cora, pero el disgusto que le produjo pensarlo se vio mitigado por la sincera alegría que mostró su novio al verla. No obstante, su principal preocupación era Emma. Regina sabía que Emma lo estaba pasando muy mal pero no encontraba la manera de aliviar su tortura.

* * *

Para Emma fue evidente que la mirada de Robin buscaba exclusivamente a Regina, que todo su cuerpo gravitaba hacia ella, feliz, voluntaria, irremediablemente. Por eso la atención que le prestó Robin le pareció especialmente considerada; se sentó frente a ella y estuvo varios minutos preguntándole por su familia, su trabajo, su vida en general. La cálida sinceridad de su mirada hizo que Emma empezara a sentirse menos perdida, menos asustada.

\- ¡Me imagino que Oxford os ha gustado! – exclamó Robin con genuino interés -. Los edificios, el río…

\- Todo era precioso – contestó Emma, con una punzada de culpabilidad. Era incapaz de mirar directamente a Regina.

Robin sonrió y oprimió durante un momento la mano de su novia. Regina estaba agradecida de que Robin mostrarse interés por Emma; era muy propio de su carácter abierto y afable, y se sintió culpable por esconderle ciertos sentimientos, por que supiera de ella mucho menos de lo que creía. Cuando apareció Granny para anunciar que la comida estaba lista, Regina se volvió aliviada hacia la puerta.

Emma se levantó rápidamente, aprovechando la ocasión de improvisar una rápida escapada, porque no se imaginaba compartiendo mesa con la mujer de la que estaba enamorada, su terrible madre y su amable prometido.

\- Me tengo que marchar, porque…

\- ¡Ni hablar! – la interrumpió Cora con rotundidad -. Quédate a comer algo. Así nos vamos conociendo.

Con asertiva elegancia, bloqueó el acceso al pasillo y los empujó a todos hacia los confines del enorme comedor donde había cuatro platos puestos en el extremo de una mesa larga como para un banquete. Cora les indicó sus asientos, que había elegido estratégicamente para tener a Emma a su lado y disfrutar con ella de la visión de Robin y Regina sentados justo enfrente.

\- Qué buena pinta – dijo Robin al ver la comida -. Últimamente he estado practicando con la cocina yo también.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Regina.

\- Porque tú no lo haces – contestó Cora -. Y eso que intenté enseñarle – le aseguró a Robin, como si le estuviera ofreciendo una mula que a pesar de sus esfuerzos hubiera conservado su carácter testarudo -. Ya sé que tenemos cocineros y camareros, pero para darles las órdenes correctas hay que saber cómo funciona una cocina.

\- Esa es la justificación que me da mi jefe cuando me encarga algún trabajo desagradable – Robin rió -. Dice que me sirve de experiencia.

\- Robin trabaja para el gobierno jordano – explicó Cora mirando a Emma.

Le encantaba que su yerno (porque ya lo consideraba su yerno) hubiera captado la importancia de su analogía culinaria, pero no entendía por qué siempre se empeñaba en recordar que trabajaba como subordinado. Robin habría podido dedicarse solamente a administrar la fortuna de su padre, pero, ya que insistía en trabajar, Cora había decidido que a partir de la boda intentaría quitarle aquella mala costumbre de autodenigrarse, o como mínimo asegurarse de que ascendía rápidamente. Aunque no estaba muy claro hasta dónde podría llegar, porque Robin tenía una cosa en su contra, que curiosamente era la misma que lo convertían en un partido ideal para Regina: ser cristiano. En toda la historia de Jordania no había habido jamás un cristiano en el cargo de primer ministro. Ahora bien, ¿no podría ser ministro de Exteriores? Cora se animó. Era improbable pero calculó que no imposible, sobre todo si conseguía convencer a Robin de que no aludiera tanto a sus orígenes.

\- Robin trabaja en el Ministerio de Exteriores – añadió Regina.

Eran las primeras palabras que dedicaba directamente a Emma desde que había llegado su madre, y Regina apoyó unos momentos la mirada en la joven sentada frente a ella, intentando expresar toda la culpabilidad, la preocupación y la incertidumbre que sentía. Emma desvió los ojos y se dirigió a Robin.

\- ¿Eso incluye las relaciones con Israel?

\- Sí, también.

\- Una labor difícil.

\- La más difícil. – Robin sonrió -. Pero espero que al final lleguemos a un consenso. Los palestinos, quiero decir.

Ya estaba otra vez, pensó Cora, molesta. Robin trabajaba para Jordania, no para Palestina.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes tener esperanza? – preguntó Emma, expresando no tanto una preocupación política como la angustia que en ese momento le oprimía el pecho -. La mitad de los palestinos no quieren ni siquiera que Israel exista – continuó -, y la otra mitad viven aplastados por los asentamientos israelíes y los tanques.

Hubo un momento de silencio que Cora se disponía a llenar cuando se oyó la voz mesurada de Robin.

\- Si no tenemos esperanza, más vale tirar la toalla. – Robin tomó un sorbo de agua y continuó -. En el momento en que los árabes más radicales acepten que Israel existe, que no desaparecerá, que no pueden ni deben intentar derribarlo, podremos pasar a la fase siguiente.

\- ¿Cuántos modelos de democracia tenemos en Oriente Próximo? – preguntó de repente Regina -. Israel no es perfecto pero es el que más se aproxima. Deberíamos aprender de ellos.

\- ¿Qué quieres que aprendamos? – la interrumpió Cora -. ¿Cómo disparar contra niños?

\- No estoy defendiendo las acciones de Israel, ni mucho menos – replicó Regina, contenta de poder discutir con su madre, aunque no fuera por el motivo correcto -. Pero no olvidemos que nuestros dirigentes árabes tampoco han tratado bien a su población.

\- Esto no justifica lo que hace Israel… - dijo en voz baja Robin.

\- No creo que sea eso lo que ha querido decir Regina – intervino Emma -. ¿O sí?

Por primera vez, las dos se sostuvieron la mirada.

\- ¡No sé cómo alguien tan antiárabe ha podido salir de mis entrañas! – exclamó Cora.

Regina dio un respingo y fulminó a su madre con una mirada que concentraba toda su rabia, todo su desconcierto, todo su disgusto e insatisfacción con lo que estaba ocurriendo: desde la política de la religión hasta la artimaña con la que Cora había traído a Robin a Londres, pasando por su empeño en inmiscuirse en su vida personal. Robin le apoyó una mano en la espalda y Emma se dio cuenta de que el gesto servía de algo; inducía una pausa, una tregua.

\- Cora – dijo Robin, en tono cortés pero firme – Su hija es una de las palestinas más leales que conozco.

Era obvio que ese hombre estaba coladito por Regina, pensó Cora. Estaba tremendamente ofendida pero no pensaba discutir más hasta que estuviera firmado el contrato de matrimonio. En el silencio que siguió solo se oyeron los tensos crujidos y gorgoteos de la masticación.

\- La comida está deliciosa – murmuró finalmente Emma.

\- ¿Te gusta cocinar? – preguntó Cora.

Bajo su mirada penetrante como un láser, Emma irguió la espalda.

\- Sí. Me encanta la comida y cocinar también.

\- ¿Qué preparas? ¿Pollo al curry? - preguntó Cora.

Regina suspiró exasperada.

\- ¿Por qué das por supuesto que una persona india solo sabrá preparar pollo al curry? – preguntó.

\- ¿Qué te pasa hoy, Regina? – exclamó Cora -. Estamos teniendo una charla de sobremesa, como hacen las personas civilizadas. Si no quieres hablar, no hables.

\- ¿Qué te gusta cocinar? – preguntó Robin, mirando sonriente a Emma.

\- Depende del día.

\- Y del humor, ¿no? – añadió Robin.

\- Sí.

\- A mí me pasa lo mismo.

Emma suspiró. Era obvio que Robin estaba intentando crear vínculos entre los dos, buscando pequeños puntos en común pero no podía soportarlo. Notó que se le cerraban los músculos de la garganta, impidiéndole respirar, hablar, todo. El ama de llaves apareció detrás de ella, cargada con una bandejita de plata y depositó frente a Cora un vasito que contenía un líquido efervescente.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Cora, con los ojos ocultos por el humo que flotaba en torno a su cabeza. La imperiosa necesidad de fumar un cigarrillo la atacaba incluso durante las comidas y exigía una inmediata satisfacción, aunque Regina y Belle no entendían su urgencia y siempre protestaban.

\- Me duele un poco la cabeza – contestó Emma con la voz ronca.

\- Toma. – Cora empujó el vaso a través de la mesa, ofreciéndole el líquido efervescente. Emma notó que la criada se removía incómoda a su espalda.

\- No, gracias. Solo necesito ir un momento al baño.

Cora sonrió – Está arriba. La novena puerta a la izquierda. ¡Granny!

Granny inclinó la cabeza, corrió a abrir la puerta y esperó cortésmente a que pasara Emma para cerrarla, tras lo cual regresó junto a la mesa y discretamente volvió a acercar el vaso de medicina al plato de Cora.

* * *

El cuarto de baño solo sirvió para acrecentar la sensación de angustia que atenazaba a Emma. Alrededor de ella, los azulejos dibujaban una interminable cenefa de ramas amarillas y verdes que trepaban por las paredes en un ondulante amasijo que se prolongaba por el borde del techo. Cada uno de los estantes que rodeaban el lavamanos estaba repleto de jaboncitos tallados, velas adornadas y frascos de perfume. El conjunto, dentro de aquel espacio confinado, producía un aroma arrolladoramente dulce e inequívocamente artificial.

Emma abrió el grifo para que no la oyeran pero también porque le aliviaba contemplar el chorro de agua fresca. Apoyó la frente en el frío cristal del espejo, derrotada, y acto seguido se lavó la cara. El frescor del agua la reconfortó, mitigó un poco su acuciante angustia. De pronto cerró el grifo, se secó rápidamente, salió del baño y se encontró a Regina esperándola al pie de la escalera. Regina le tocó la mano antes de que accediera al vestíbulo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Emma.

\- Darte la mano.

\- Ya lo veo. ¿O sea que tenemos cinco minutos para hacer manitas? ¿Para mí una noche en Oxford y para él una noche en Londres?

Se dio cuenta de que Regina retrocedía un poco, sintió el miedo que le inspiraba su brusquedad, vio que volvía la cara al oír las modulaciones de la voz de Cora en el salón contiguo.

\- No es justo, Emma – empezó a decir Regina.

\- ¿Y qué es justo? – inquirió Emma en un susurro airado -. ¿Qué haga el amor contigo y después entable conversación con tu prometido? – Calló un momento, intentando controlar el tono lloroso que asomaba a su voz -. ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo, Regina?

\- No podemos vivir así – dijo Regina -. Nuestras familias jamás lo entenderían.

Quizá tenía razón pero Emma pensó que a ella ya no le importaba si la entendían o no.

Observó la mano de Regina enlazada en la suya, sus dedos oprimiendo los suyos, transmitiéndole una necesidad, un deseo. Se inclinó y posó suavemente los labios en aquella mano.

\- Lo de anoche no fue una aventura sin más. No para mí, en todo caso. – Emma alzó la cara y clavó la mirada en los ojos de Regina -. Gracias a ti, ahora sé lo que quiero. Quiero estar con una persona que dentro de diez años siga haciendo que se me acelere el corazón cuando oiga su llave en la puerta. – Vaciló -. Y esa persona eres tú.

Regina estaba a su lado, junto a ella, besándola, y Emma cerró los ojos, contenta de tener algo claro después de tanta confusión, de haber encontrado la forma de superarla. Regina y ella se querían, y eso era lo único que importaba.

\- ¿Estás bien, Regina?

La voz preocupada de Robin, que había sonado en el comedor, hizo que Emma diera un respingo pero en Regina tuvo un efecto más profundo. Emma notó que las manos de Regina la soltaban de pronto, excluyéndola.

\- No puedo hacerle daño – dijo Regina en voz baja.

\- ¿Estás enamorada de él?

Emma la vio vacilar. ¿O era solo una pausa mientras buscaba una excusa amable?

\- Hay cosas de él que me gustan.

Emma la miró muy seria. Detrás de ellas, el reloj anunció la hora con su toque sonoro y desolado.

\- Es una equivocación, Regina. Dime que puedes hacerlo.

Dio un paso decidido, tomó la cara de Regina entre sus manos y le besó el pelo y las mejillas aunque no pudo besarla en la boca porque Regina se apartó. Emma la soltó y contempló en silencio cómo Regina daba medida vuelta y se alejaba por el pasillo hasta desaparecer en el oscuro umbral del comedor. Se quedó sola y comprendió que estaba esperando a que Regina reapareciera, a que comprendiera que su vida – su vida verdadera – estaba con ella. Pero lo único que oyó fue la voz de Regina mezclándose con las de los demás en el salón contiguo, y era una voz que sonaba vagamente incómoda y vacilante mientras excusaba la súbita desaparición de Emma. En silencio, con el corazón encogido, Emma dio media vuelta y salió de la casa.

* * *

**He de mencionar también que el fic contará de 17 capítulos. Igual que en el libro.**

**Espero vuestras opinioncitas.**


	10. Capítulo 9 'Tres semanas después'

**Chicxs, siento la tardanza. Los domingos casi nunca estoy disponible y los lunes me cuesta. Este capítulo es un poco, a mi parecer, de relleno. Sabéis que en esta historia se tratan a todos los personajes casi que por igual, en este veremos un cachito de cada hermana e incluso de Gold. Me pongo a transcribir el siguiente ya para subirlo mañana. Un beso y disfrutad.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Tres semanas después**

En Amán había hecho un día frío y gris. Cuando cerró la ventana y se metió en la cama, llevándose la mano a la frente y notándola fría, Belle sintió una fugaz nostalgia por el tiempo caluroso y húmedo de Nueva York. Tanto viaje entre Nueva York y Amán, primero para la petición de mano y ahora para la boda, no la ayudaba a encontrarse mejor. Por lo visto, las múltiples pastillas con que la había obsequiado diligentemente su madre en los dos días anteriores no estaban funcionando, a pesar de que Cora tenía un arsenal de medicamentos mejor surtido que la mayoría de farmacias. En los confines del cerebro de Belle empezó a asomar la posibilidad de que lo que la aquejaba no fuera una gripe sino algo más siniestro, como una mononucleosis infecciosa o algún tipo de fatiga crónica. La tangible ansiedad que le produjo este pensamiento se sumó a las demás angustias que se agazapaban como tentáculos venenosos en el fondo de su estómago.

Se oyó el consabido golpe con los nudillos justo antes de que se abriera la puerta de la habitación, y Belle se incorporó de un salto en la cama. Era su padre. A Belle ya se le había olvidado que en la casa familiar no existía la noción de intimidad. Por lo visto, a sus padres no se les ocurría la posibilidad de encontrarse con alguna de sus hijas practicando sexo, fumándose un porro o haciendo cualquier cosa que no requiriese su contemplación.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó su padre -. Baja. Vamos a cenar dentro de nada.

\- ¿Con quién? ¿Con nuestros cien mejores amigos? – masculló Belle.

Una rápida sonrisa cruzó la cara de Henry. – Esta noche estamos solamente Regina, tu madre y yo.

Zelena se había ido a su casa, estaba cansada.

\- No me encuentro bien – articuló débilmente Belle, pero no supo si su padre había llegado a oírla antes de marcharse dando un portazo.

Escuchó hasta que dejaron de oírse los pasos rápidos de su padre, que golpeaban musicalmente las baldosas de mármol del pasillo. Sin ganas, Belle fue al cuarto de baño y se peinó. Volvió arrastrando los pies sobre el mullido espesor de la moqueta blanca de su habitación. Bajó la vista y pensó que la moqueta debía de tener algo que ver con su moqueo y su escozor de garganta. ¿Acaso su madre ignoraba la existencia de los ácaros de polvo? En aquella capa de lana de medio palmo debía de haber suficientes bichos como para poblar un país pequeño. Belle se rascó el brazo e intentó tranquilizarse. Faltaba menos de una semana para la boda, y después podría regresar a los suelos de madera y las paredes blancas e impolutas de su apartamento neoyorquino. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, conteniendo el aliento para no pensar en la ominosa concentración de motas de polvo y escamas de piel que se habían acumulado durante años en la almohada.

* * *

Tal como había imaginado, Zelena comprobó que su marido respondía con interés al tema de conversación que ella misma había introducido discretamente cuando se habían sentado a la mesa de la cena. Gold tenía tendencia a preferir las malas noticias a las buenas, y cuando hablaba con él, Zelena procuraba adaptar a sus gustos las novedades del día. Cuando oía una información negativa, Gold podía dedicarse a criticar con mesura a las partes implicadas, lo cual a él lo dejaba contento, y a ella la tranquilizaba. De hecho, Zelena había empezado a reclamar diariamente este reconfortante recordatorio de que las cosas le iban mucho mejor que a los demás, de que las personas que los rodeaban eran infelices por razones que Gold sabía expresar con gran elocuencia. Oyéndolo hablar, Zelena terminaba convencida de que a ellos no podían afectarles esos problemas, y esta idea era como un bálsamo para el hueco frío y oscuro que albergaba en el fondo de su corazón.

\- ¿Te lo ha dicho Regina directamente? – preguntó Gold, mirando boquiabierto a su mujer.

Zelena asintió, aunque no apartó la vista del plato porque estaba separando los trocitos de queso feta que le habían caído en la ensalada. Era un queso cremoso que se deshacía y lo dejaba todo, hasta el pepino y la lechuga, cubierto de residuos grasos. La mera visión de los blancos trocitos de queso contrastando con el verde intenso de las hojas le repugnaba. Apartó el plato, molesta.

\- ¿Te ha dicho ella que tenía dudas? – insistió Gold.

Miró el plato de su mujer con el ceño fruncido. Una vez más, Zelena apenas había tocado la ensalada. Tendría que decirle a la cocinera que preparara una más pequeña al día siguiente.

\- Por supuesto – contestó Zelena, nerviosa -. Para Regina no puede haber un compromiso de matrimonio sin dudas.

Gold no hizo caso de su sarcasmo. Consideró con aprensión las nuevas posibilidades que surgían e intentó calibrar la importancia del problema. Porque a Gold le daba igual el novio de Regina. Era un rebelde, un excéntrico, un hombre con el tipo de personalidad que fácilmente puede degenerar en anarquismo. ¡Y ayudaba a gobernar el país!

\- ¿Qué dudas? – preguntó Gold -. Ese chico no tiene ninguna pega.

Solo su anarquismo, pensó, y lo que era peor, el hecho de estar a punto de convertirse en yerno de Cora y Henry, es decir, de subir al trono en el que Gold había reinado a solas en los últimos años. Gold se había ganado la confianza de sus suegros, había desarrollado un vínculo con ellos que no quería compartir con nadie más, y menos aún con Robin, a quien a veces le costaba entender la sutil jerarquía de las familias y de las comunidades.

\- Ya sé que no tiene ninguna pega – dijo Zelena. A ella, Robin le parecía muy guapo y muy amable. Su gentileza transmitía una consideración genuina; bajo la superficie había una sinceridad verdadera, lo cual le resultaba inexplicablemente atractivo -. Pero Regina no tiene claro si siente pasión por él.

\- A veces se me olvida que Regina es la hermana del medio – dijo Gold, soltando un bufido -. Se comporta como una adolescente, como si fuera más pequeña que Belle. ¡Pasión…!

Zelena se llevó una mano al entrecejo, donde notaba los latidos de una incipiente jaqueca.

\- No es malo querer pasión – declaró, tratando de no usar un tono acusatorio, aunque no lo consiguió del todo.

Sintió cierto temor al pensar en la posible réplica de Gold y se preparó para defenderse (le dolía la cabeza, no se encontraba bien, solo estaba hablando de Regina…) pero por suerte, su marido no hizo caso de su comentario. Gold había clavado en el plato sus ojos pensativos, mientras iba embutiéndose en la boca cucharada tras cucharada el aromático guiso. Zelena se moría de hambre pero la mera idea de aquel cordero con arroz entrara en su estómago le resultaba horrible.

Gold se terminó el cordero y Zelena lo miró coger un pan de pita. Tenía la boca seca de cansancio, aunque no sabía qué había hecho para estar tan cansada. Como de costumbre, Gold partió un pedazo de pan y rebañó el plato. Primero el lado derecho y después el izquierdo para terminar repasando la parte que más le gustaba, el jugo de carne que se acumulaba en el centro. Con un gesto de satisfacción, se llevó el trozo de pan a la boca y se reclinó en el respaldo mientras lo masticaba. Se sentía lleno de energía.

\- ¿Qué hacemos esta noche? – preguntó, mirando a su mujer.

Zelena tragó saliva. ¿Podía preguntar? Esbozó una sonrisa discreta y cargada de promesa. - ¿Qué te parece si nos acostamos temprano?

Era la respuesta que él mismo habría querido dar si hubiera sido capaz de reconocer ante sí mismo que tenía impulsos sexuales. Sus ocasionales urgencias carnales le inspiraban una complicada mezcla de deseo y de aversión, porque en el momento del desenlace se sentía completamente confundido y descontrolado. A Gold le aterraba la posibilidad de que el mundo se derrumbase a sus alrededor sin que él pudiera hacer nada más que dar una última y jadeante embestida para saciar sus toscos instintos animales.

\- ¿Te ducharás antes? – preguntó.

Zelena asintió con un gesto. Se había duchado dos horas antes, después del gimnasio, pero si quería recibir también ella un poco de satisfacción, tendría que volver a lavarse. Se levantó mientras la criada terminaba de quitar la mesa y entró al baño para desvestirse.

* * *

Para Regina había algo mucho peor que las batallas que libraba diariamente con su madre por la ropa, los accesorios y demás parafernalia relacionada con la boda: el insomnio. Una vez más, se despertó en plena madrugada, acalorada y enfadada, como si saliera de una pesadilla, aunque no recordaba haber soñado. Se quedó tumbada, tapada con las sábanas de algodón, e intentó respirar con calma, sumirse otra vez en el raro y tranquilizador estado de somnolencia, pero le fue imposible. Su cerebro anuló todos los intentos de volver a dormirse, y abrió los ojos y vio el suave resplandor del alba filtrándose en el vasto dormitorio. La perezosa luminosidad del sol sobre las cortinas antiguas, los estantes de madera tallada y el mármol veteado de la chimenea la tranquilizó. Era en esos frágiles instantes de soledad cuando se ponía a pensar en Emma. Más que otra cosa, lo que rememoró fue la noche que había pasado con ella en Oxford, la facilidad con la que había conciliado el sueño cuando los brazos de Emma la rodeaban. Recordaba muy bien la emoción que había sentido, aquella dicha exhausta, y saber que esta felicidad había durado tan poco le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

En momentos como ese le resultaba inconcebible la idea de casarse con Robin. Y sin embargo, aún más inconcebible era compartir su vida con Emma, o con cualquier otra mujer. Entre una y otra posibilidad se extendía el sombrío pantano en el que había flotado durante prácticamente toda su vida adulta, en el que había vuelto a sumergirse después de cada compromiso anulado, y del que lamentaba haber sido rescatada por cada nuevo prometido. Era vagamente consciente de que los elementos que conformaban su vida cotidiana – trabajo, amigos, viajes, la confianza con que se enfrentaba al mundo – ocultaban la desagradable certeza de su flaqueza interior.

Se volvió y contempló el despertador dorado que le habían regalado sus padres en la última petición de mano. Solo eran las seis y media. Estaba segura de que su padre ya se habría levantado y estaría sentado en el vasto salón de la planta baja, bebiendo el café tosco y fuerte que le gustaba, viendo las noticias en el enorme televisor, pasando velozmente las páginas de los periódicos, pero Regina no tenía ánimos para charlas con él. Quería seguir reflexionando sobre su problema, tantear el terreno que tanto temía pesar. Tenía la cabeza aturdida por la falta de sueño, pero se esforzó en pensar su situación. Era normal que las personas, sobre todo las chicas jóvenes, atravesaran fases. En el internado, varias compañeras de curso (ella incluida) se encapricharon fugazmente de alguna profesora, y una o dos de las profesoras habían mostrado predilección por ciertas chicas; en general reinaba una febril atmósfera de deseo que le había hecho pensar que este tipo de excitación era un componente natural en el contacto entre mujeres.

Sin embargo, ser lesbiana de un modo definitivo e irremediable podía ser muy incómodo. En la universidad, cuando estaba viviendo su primera y acalorada pasión, había llegado a imaginarse revelando su posible orientación sexual a sus padres. Ahora bien, cuando se imaginaba contándoselo, nunca se veía en Amán; eran sus padres los que iban a visitarla, y ella se sentaba a tomar algo con ellos en una cafetería cercana a la universidad, tranquila y relajada, rebosante de decisión. Así empezaba la conversación:

"_¿Recordáis que siempre habéis dicho que queríais vernos felices?"_

Y entonces el sueño se interrumpía, porque en realidad no podía recordar que sus padres hubieran dicho jamás algo parecido. La felicidad era un concepto que parecía totalmente ajeno a sus padres. En todo caso, no era el fundamento adecuado para abordar los asuntos importantes de la vida, como el trabajo o el matrimonio. Regina no pensaba lo mismo, o eso quería creer. Ahora bien, si no estaba convencida de poder ser feliz con Robin, ¿qué estaba haciendo al casarse con él?

Salió bruscamente de entre las sábanas arrugadas, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y dejó correr el agua de la ducha mientras se lavaba los dientes y se desnudaba. El chorro de agua caliente creó una nube de vapor que flotó sobre su cabeza. Regina contempló su imagen en el espejo. El vaho había llegado hasta la superficie de cristal y empezaba a volver opaco el espacio que rodeaba su cara, hasta que su blancura ocultó por completo sus rasgos.

* * *

Belle se despertó con la nariz moqueante, ansiosa por comprobar si sus síntomas habían mejorado. Desde niña había sufrido una extrema sensibilidad hacia sí misma y los demás, lo cual la había tenido alterada y nerviosa gran parte de su vida, sobre todo desde que había decidido, a la edad de once años, que su madre no estaba particularmente interesada en su bienestar. Al principio Belle había aceptado muy mal la apatía materna, hasta que en los primeros años de la adolescencia había comprendido que su madre hacía extensiva esta actitud a todas sus hijas por igual, tras lo cual no solo se había sentido rechazada, sino también indignada por sus hermanas. Como no se atrevía a hablar de este tema con Cora, pasaba de la irritación y la desesperación silenciosa a ocasionales rabietas contra cualquier cosa que le pareciera injusta. A los trece o catorce años había iniciado una pequeña y variada campaña de protestas. En el internado se había negado a comer pollo porque procedía de la ganadería intensiva, y cuando volvía a amán de vacaciones se pasaba largas horas en la enorme cocina, explicando el concepto del sindicalismo al regimiento de criadas indias, que la miraban desconcertadas. En esa misma época se había encarado con el carnicero que les llevaba el género a su casa para convencerlo de que sus métodos de sacrificio eran inhumanos. Al final Cora había decidido que su hija pequeña no podía seguir viviendo en Amán si no aprendía a comportarse con un poco de respeto, con lo que Belle se había pasado la mayor parte de las vacaciones escolares en Estados Unidos o en Londres, con Regina o con Zelena, antes de irse a estudiar a Nueva York, donde había tenido ocasión de reflexionar en libertad sobre las repercusiones que la desatención materna había tenido sobre su psique.

En estos momentos seguía tumbada en la cama, sin ánimos para levantarse. Y lo peor era que se estaba dando cuenta de que ya hacía tiempo que sentía aquella falta de energía, de manera que no podía echarle la culpa a Amán ni a su familia ni a las viejas amigas con las que había quedado esos días y a las que tan ajena se sentía. Quizás sufría una depresión. La depresión era una enfermedad, por lo menos en Estados Unidos, aunque en Jordania se consideraría más bien una descortesía. No obstante, no conseguía congraciarse con la idea de que la depresión en tanto que enfermedad puede requerir medicamentos, y lo que es peor, asistencia psicológica. Su familia nunca lo aceptaría; la clasificarían como a una psicópata y una fracasada, lo que constituiría una paradójica injusticia, ya que era así como los había considerado ella a ellos en los últimos años.

Entró en el baño pensando en estas cosas y arrastrando los pies, y cogió el albornoz. Tenía que salir de aquella habitación y bajar al salón. Tenía que hablar con Regina con un poco de sosiego. Era casi imposible hablar con ella asolas porque todo el tiempo había alguien en la casa, trayendo encargos o pasando a darles la enhorabuena o simplemente a cotillear.

* * *

Fue una suerte, por tanto, que al terminar de bajar la escalera y entrar en el espacioso salón, Belle se encontrara con Regina hundida en el sofá, sin nadie de la familia acompañándola. Ali le estaba sirviendo el té. Llevaba treinta años trabajando en la casa, y durante ese tiempo había sido padre de siete hijos y abuelo de quince nietos. Ali había organizado orgullosamente los casamientos de cada uno de sus hijos y de no pocos de sus sobrinos, "_para que lo que es de la familia se quede en la familia"_, según decía. Belle se preguntó si Ali pensaría alguna vez en la disparidad que existía entre la educación de sus hijas y el modo en que habían crecido ella y sus hermanas. Los hijos de Ali trabajaban quince horas al día y sus hijas estaban todo el tiempo en casa, cuidando de los niños, cocinando y limpiando, a menudo embarazadas, absortas en las dificultades de organizar la vida con los magros salarios de sus maridos.

Belle tomó asiento en el imponente sofá de cuero beige y saludó a Regina con un abrazo y un beso. Curiosamente, pensó, Regina tenía peor cara que ella misma. Quizá no eran más que el cansancio y la tensión derivados de compartir durante tres semanas la misma casa que Cora, aunque fuera una casa enorme, sobre todo cuando no faltaban más que unos días para la boda. El conjunto habría sido una tortura para los nervios de cualquiera. Las interminables cenas en las que la futura novia era expuesta como un trofeo, los consabidos consejos sobre el modo de complacer al marido que Cora se sentía en la obligación de pronunciar… Belle se sintió flaquear otra vez.

\- ¿Tan mal va todo? – le preguntó Regina, sonriente.

Belle negó con la cabeza y sonrió porque la frase no era más que un saludo pero sin poder evitarlo se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Y después ya solo fue consciente del reconfortante olor del café y del consuelo de los brazos de Regina alrededor de su cuerpo. Belle oyó que Regina murmuraba algo en voz baja y oyó alejarse a Ali. Al cabo de unos momentos su llanto desconsolado se había convertido en un reguero silencioso de lágrimas, pero seguía manteniendo la misma postura, a pesar de la tensión que notaba en los brazos y las piernas, porque le costaba demasiado abandonar el reconfortante abrazo. Regina callaba, limitándose a apretar a su hermana pequeña contra su pecho y esperar.

* * *

Regina pensó que la angustia repentina de Belle era comprensible, casi inevitable. El desconsuelo de su hermana parecía un correlato de lo que ella misma sentía sin decirlo, un reflejo del fino manojo de nervios que alijaba su pecho. Pensó que una boda debería ser un momento feliz y sintió una repentina punzada de culpabilidad. En teoría, la felicidad de los contrayentes debería emanar sobre quienes les rodeaban. Besó la cabeza de Belle. ¿Eran sus sollozos un reflejo de la tristeza que ella misma sentía? ¿Había transmitido a su hermana, sin darse cuenta, su propia y desesperada confusión?

\- ¿Qué te pasa, _habibti_?- preguntó en voz baja.

Después repitió esta misma frase varias veces, mientras Belle lloraba en silencio. Sin esperar respuesta, Regina repetía la pregunta como si fuera un mantra, un recordatorio de que estaba ahí, preocupándose por su hermana.

De pronto Belle se incorporó y empezó a secarse con la mano el cálido rastro de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, hasta que vio la caja de pañuelos de papel que Ali había dejado discretamente a su alcance.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, _habibti_? – repitió Regina, oprimiéndola la mano -. Cuéntamelo, anda.

Belle tragó saliva y pestañeó para disipar el líquido salado que le escocía los ojos.

\- Will ha roto conmigo – dijo.

Frunció el ceño. Esta frase no era la que tenía previsto decir, y tampoco explicaba la tristeza y la angustia que sentía en ese momento. Sin embargo, era lo primero que le había venido a la cabeza ante el cariñoso escrutinio de su hermana, y Belle pensó que la reciente separación de su novio debía de tener un significado más profundo del que le había atribuido en un principio.

\- ¿Es que se ha vuelto loco? – exclamó Regina, y Belle sonrió al verla tan sinceramente indignada a pesar de que no conocía personalmente a Will -. ¡¿Por qué?!

\- Porque él es judío y yo, palestina.

Belle la miró un momento con el ceño fruncido, aunque le asomó a las comisuras de los labios un gesto sospechosamente parecido a una sonrisa.

\- ¿Judío?

\- Sí. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

\- Me estaba imaginando la cara que habrían puesto mamá y papá de haberlo sabido.

Belle suspiró y volvió a echarse a llorar. – Dice que no se puede imaginar casado con una mujer que no sea judía – explicó entre sollozos.

\- ¡Querrá decir que no quiere imaginárselo! – protestó Regina pero Belle movió enérgicamente la cabeza.

\- El judaísmo es un elemento muy importante de su identidad. Me dijo claramente que no pensaba renunciar a su cultura.

\- ¿Le habías pedido tú que lo hiciera?

Belle hizo un gesto de negación. – Pero quiere que sus hijos sean judíos, celebrar Hanukah y la Pascua… Sería imposible.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué demonios empezó a salir contigo? ¿Qué clase de persona se involucra en una relación sentimental, y lo que es peor, deja que la otra persona se enamore de él, sabiendo que no es posible un futuro en común?

\- ¿Tú nunca te equivocas? – preguntó desesperadamente Belle -. No todo se puede racionalizar. ¿Nunca has hecho nada sabiendo que iba a causar problemas?

* * *

Belle se sintió muy culpable después de hacer este comentario porque notó un cambio en su hermana, una brusca rigidez que emanaba del lado que ocupaba Regina en el sofá, y todo por ese momento de exasperación al pensar en los errores que ella misma había cometido con Wil. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que había molestado tanto a su hermana, y aunque se lo preguntó varias veces, solo obtuvo una sonrisa cansada y la insistencia de Regina en que no le pasaba nada. En el momento en que alzó la cara y vio a Gold entrando en el salón, Belle ya había decidido esperar a más tarde para volver a hablar del tema. La llegada de su cuñado, impecable con su inmaculada camisa blanca y su traje, solo sirvió para acrecentar su malhumor.

\- Tendría que estar prohibido que dos mujeres estén tan guapas a las siete de la mañana – las saludó Gold con una gran sonrisa.

El cumplido no pareció ejercer el más mínimo efecto en ninguna de las dos.

\- Qué pronto te levantas, Gold – dijo Regina.

\- Quería saludar a vuestro padre antes de ir al aeropuerto. –Gold calló un momento para acrecentar la intriga y luego añadió -: Hoy llega August de Nueva York, para la boda.

\- Hace años que no veo a tu hermano – dijo Belle, solo por conversar -. ¿Sigue siendo tan aficionado a los musicales?

Belle notó una patada de Regina en la espinilla, pero cuando miró a su hermana, que parecía enfrascada en el periódico, le vio otra vez aquella sonrisa divertida en los labios.

\- No lo sé – contestó lacónicamente Gold, mirando el reloj -. Pero estoy seguro de que le hará mucha ilusión verte, Belle.

\- ¿Por qué?

Qué pesada era esa mujer, pensó Gold. Por suerte, parecía que ya se marchaba.

\- ¿Me perdonáis? Tengo que vestirme – se excusó Belle, casi sin mirarlo.

Gold asintió cortésmente y esperó a que Belle hubiera salido para sentarse, alisándose las perneras del pantalón. Sonrió a Regina, que le pareció nerviosa y cansada.

\- ¿Cómo está Zelena? – preguntó Regina.

\- Acostada. Le gusta tomarse su tiempo para levantarse. – Con un gesto discreto, Gold indicó a Ali que tomaría café.

Había más líneas de conversación posibles con su cuñado (el trabajo de él, su familia, sus opiniones sobre casi cualquier asunto…) pero todas le inspiraban un tedio que esa mañana no se sentía capaz de soportar, de modo que Regina sonrió y clavó la mirada en el otro extremo del espacioso salón, donde unos ventanales de dos pisos de alto dejaban ver el jardín, el campo y las montañas del fondo. El sol acariciaba las copas de los árboles y les legaban los trinos de los pájaros, alterando el tranquilo silencio de la mañana.

\- Hace un día muy bonito, ¿verdad? – preguntó Gold.

Había conseguido la mirada de su cuñada y estaba tratando de encontrar un punto de interés común, una conexión entre los dos que, tal como ahora se daba cuenta, normalmente no existía. Tuvo la impresión de que nunca le había caído bien a Regina, aunque era difícil asegurarlo con certeza. Después de todo, coincidían en las mismas reuniones familiares, reían y bromeaban juntos, aunque, más que relacionarse, se limitaban a compartir un mismo espacio. Hasta ese momento nunca le había preocupado esta situación, pero acababa de darse cuenta de que, si quería convertirse en el confidente de Regina, tendría que conseguir que ella lo sintiera próximo. Era una de esas complicaciones que tenían las mujeres.

\- Precioso – reconoció Regina, sin apartar la vista del ventanal. Contuvo un bostezo -. Últimamente no duermo – explicó.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Gold, pensando que esta inesperada confesión era un buen augurio. Se hundió en el mullido sofá de cuero y su rostro adoptó una expresión preocupada -. ¿Por qué?

En ese momento apareció el criado con el desayuno, lo que le dio tiempo a meditar su siguiente pregunta, en caso de que la primera solo tuviera el silencio como respuesta. Regina echó una cucharadita de azúcar en su vaso y lo removió. El aroma dulce y vegetal del té con menta le resultó reconfortante. Miró a Gold.

\- Supongo que son los nervios de la boda.

\- No pasa nada grave, espero.

Para aparentar que el comentario había sido casual, Gold fingió no estar pendiente de la respuesta y se llevó delicadamente a los labios su tacita de café, procurando que no se le manchara el fino bigotillo.

\- No – contestó Regina, sonriendo sin convicción.

Gold, satisfecho, dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa. – Me alegro, porque es un paso que no se puede dar a la ligera – opinó -. Afecta al resto de tu vida, y tienes que estar convencida.

Regina lo miró sorprendida. No era propio de Gold remarcar la importancia de los sentimientos sobre las formas. En un impulso, se volvió hacia él.

\- Dime una cosa – preguntó -. ¿Tú estabas totalmente convencido cuando te casaste con mi hermana?

Gold sonrió con malicia. – Tenía que estarlo, si no quería que me matase.

Una vez más, la broma de Gold no tuvo efecto en su cuñada. Había sido una falta de tacto recurrir al humor. Regina esbozó una media sonrisa pero le dirigió una mirada oscura y misteriosa que lo turbó.

\- Claro que estaba convencido – insistió, adaptándose a la seriedad de Regina -. No me cabía duda de que era la mujer con la que quería vivir.

\- ¿Por qué?

Gold alzó las cejas.

\- Porque la quería mucho. Porque nuestras personalidades y nuestros valores encajaban. Todo lo importante. – Se inclinó hacia su cuñada y añadió en voz más baja – Si hubiera tenido la más mínima duda, no habría seguido adelante.

Durante un momento se miraron a los ojos. En la expresión de Gold, Regina solo pudo ver amabilidad y preocupación sincera; una bondad que hasta entonces no había considerado propia de él.

\- ¿Y si la duda es engañosa? – añadió rápidamente, pestañeando -. ¿Y si no puedes encontrar ningún motivo racional que la apoye? – Le resultaba extraño confesarse de ese modo con Gold, pero estaba al borde de la crisis de nervios, necesitaba desesperadamente un consejo, y Belle estaba demasiado sumida en su propia miseria para importunarla.

\- ¿Es que las dudas deben ser racionales? ¿Lo es el amor? – contestó Gold, con una sonrisa sabia -. Deberías confiar más en tu instinto, Regina. Soy un ferviente partidario de la racionalidad pero hay momentos en que uno, en el fondo de su corazón, por no decir en las tripas, sabe lo que debe hacer. Aunque su cabeza no pueda justificarlo.

Regina, asombrada, lo miró con suspicacia.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que rompa el compromiso?

\- ¡No! – contestó Gold, asustado de haber dejado tan claro su objetivo.

\- Sí, me estás diciendo eso.

\- Me has dicho que tenías dudas… - Gold se interrumpió, reprimió su malhumor y entrelazó las manos como si estuviera sumido en sus pensamientos -. No es malo cambiad de idea, Regina. Si te casas con Robin, seré el primero en bailar en tu boda. Pero si no te casas, te apoyaré en lo que haga falta. – Se puso bruscamente de pie y añadió – En fin, tengo que irme. No quiero hacer esperar a mi hermano. – Calló un momento y miró a Regina con complicidad -. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar, aquí me tienes, ¿vale?

Regina asintió con vacilación e intentó mostrar una expresión agradecida, aunque estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos para prestar atención a las formas. Oyó cómo los rítmicos pasos de Gold se alejaban y atravesaban el vestíbulo, en dirección a la puerta de la calle.

Dirigió la mirada al jardín, al otro lado del ventanal. Era obvio que sus familiares, excepto quizás Belle, se habían dado cuenta de sus dudas (a Zelena se les había confesado bastante abiertamente), pero el único que había dado el paso de hablar seriamente con ella, de ofrecerle consejo y apoyo, había sido su cuñado, y esta preocupación era tan poco habitual en él, que Regina estaba segura de que debía de tener algún motivo oculto. Se sintió sola, perdida en medio de la vorágine de fiestas y banquetes. La rodeaban diferentes personas, a algunas de las cuales las conocía de toda la vida y aparentemente la querían, y todas reían, charlaban, discutían de política, comían, iban de compras y la felicitaban pero ninguna se había parado a mirarla a los ojos. Necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse, el consuelo de alguien que la comprendiera pero no tenía a quien recurrir. Volvió a pensar en Emma, y el recuerdo, pese a su fugacidad, le despertó una antigua ansiedad. Emma la entendería, por supuesto, pero ya casi no recordaba los rasgos de su cara; era como si perteneciera a una vida pasada. DE hecho, su relación podría haber sido solo un sueño, un sueño agradable y placentero que había terminado demasiado deprisa y había dejado a Regina suspirando anhelante en la fría realidad de la vigilia.

* * *

**He puesto simplemente a Will como ex de Belle, por ponerle a alguien. En el libro original se llamaba David y.. mhm.. no.**

**Se que algunas no concebís a Gold con Zelena pero yo sí, y a August de hermano de Gold.. mhm.. Bueno, me parecen dos almas completamente diferentes y es como los veo yo en el libro, sobre todo por el gusto por los musicales de August XD**

**Aún así, toda crítica que sea dicha, será aceptada sin problema.  
En este capítulo me he replanteado mucho el hecho de que hubiera sido mejor poner a Zelena como Belle.. para que estuviese con Gold pero no. Sabemos que Gold al lado de Belle, algo mejoraba.. Y aquí no lo hace, por eso puse a Zelenita de mi alma y mis amores.  
**

**Y eso es todo! Gracias por leer.**


	11. Capítulo 10

**En compensación a el capítulo de anoche, algo de relleno como advertí, os traigo bien rápidito el siguiente capítulo. Si puedo, esta noche colgaré el siguiente, si no, mañana a la misma hora más o menos. Disfrutad.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Era la tercera vez que Maya se asomaba al hueco de las escaleras para anunciar que el desayuno estaba a punto, y aún no había reaccionado nadie. Dejando los huevos chisporroteando en el sartén, subió hasta el quinto peldaño y se paró a escuchar. Su marido estaba en la ducha, evidentemente, pues había esperado al primer anuncio para dejar de ver las noticias de economía e ir a arreglarse. Ruby se había duchado media hora antes, pero lo único que salía de su habitación era música fuerte; y Emma… ¿Quién sabía qué le pasaba a Emma últimamente? Algo había cambiado en ella desde que había dejado de trabajar en la empresa familiar para dedicarse a revisar su novela. Aunque estaba contenta de que su hija hubiera encontrado editor, Maya había confiado en que esto supondría el fin de la escritura durante una temporada. Tanto sentarse frente al ordenador y pensar en palabras no podía ser bueno para nadie, Maya ya lo sabía, y aunque comprobar que tenía razón era siempre un alivio, su orgullo se veía mitigado por la aprensión, porque su hija estaba bastante rara últimamente, siempre triste y de malhumor, y, francamente, ella ya no tenía ni edad ni ánimos para enfrentarse a una adolescencia tardía.

Cuando bajó a la cocina para atender otra vez la sartén, los huevos estaban demasiado hechos. Contempló desalentada los bordes marrones y quemados y la gomosa solidez de la yema. No obstante, no pensaba tirarlos. Durante su niñez en la Inda, Maya había crecido hambrienta de huevos fritos, cuando desayunaba en una mesa renqueante, rodeada de demasiados hermanos y de un padre que controlaba estrictamente la escasa media docena que les correspondía por semana y que se guardaba en un estante bien alto. Incluso ahora, ver una yema blanda y jugosa rompiéndose sobre el plato le despertaba aquel deseo antiguo, junto con una especie de pánico: que el líquido dorado desapareciera antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo con un pedazo de pan para llevárselo a la boca.

* * *

Sam, el rey de las duchas de dos minutos, ya estaba entrando en la cocina y, para satisfacción de Maya, iba seguido de Emma. Parecía cansada, aunque se había acostado temprano y se pasaba durmiendo la mitad del día. Iba envuelta en un fino albornoz y pisaba las baldosas de la cocina con los pies descalzos.

\- Te vas a resfriar. ¿Dónde tienes las pantuflas? – preguntó Maya.

\- ¿Queda zumo? – dijo Emma.

\- Sí – contestó Ruby entrando en ese momento -. Si te gusta lo rancio.

Emma sonrió a su hermana, que aún tenía el pelo mojado de la ducha. La fresca fragancia del gel atravesó la atmósfera especiada de la cocina.

\- Salgo a por más zumo – dijo Ruby -. De todos modos necesito un café de verdad.

\- No salgas con el pelo mojado o pillarás una neumonía – le advirtió Maya.

\- La neumonía la produce un microbio, no el pelo mojado, mamá.

\- ¡Habló la médica! Pues nada, sal, pero si mañana tienes que ir al hospital yo no pienso ir a verte.

Maya soltó un bufido y se volvió hacia los fogones, donde sacó los huevos fritos de la sartén como si temiera que se le escaparan al tocarlos.

\- Ya te iré a ver yo – dijo Emma con voz apagada mientras Ruby salía disparada hacia el supermercado.

Emma encendió el hervidor y echó una ojeada a la tetera, en la que cabía líquido suficiente para cinco tazas pero había una sola bolsita de té. Pensó con rabia que, aunque vivían en una casa de dos millones de libras y desayunaban en una cocina que había costado cuatro mil, su madre, como de costumbre, las obligaba a tomar un brebaje flojo y casi transparente para ahorrarse el precio de las bolsitas. Se levantó y metió un par de bolsas más en la tetera, antes d verte el agua hirviente. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que su madre se ponía tensa ante tanto derroche, y Emma se volvió a mirarla, dispuesta a discutir por unas cuantas bolsitas de té del barato.

Pero nadie dijo nada y Emma dejó la tetera en la mesa sin encontrar objeciones. Se sentó y contempló el hueco frito, demasiado hecho y ya frío. Parecía un huevo de juguete, uno de esos de plástico flexible, y por curiosidad se inclinó a olerlo, aunque solo le llegó el aroma de su padre, sentado al otro lado de la mesa. Era una mezcla entre la fragancia fresca del gel, el olor marino del tónico de afeitado y el toque dulzón de la gomina, que se te pegaba a la garganta como un veneno antes de dejarte escapar. Era el aroma de todas las mañanas, el aroma con el que había crecido, que le había acompañado durante miles de días en el desayuno, y Emma sintió una repentina gratitud que le formó un nudo en la garganta y le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. Tragó saliva e intentó disimular su emoción. Tanto descontrol sentimental era ridículo y embarazoso; era como si se pasara el día al borde de las lágrimas, como si el roce de una pluma pudiera hacerla llorar.

Sam alzó la cara sin dejar de masticar y vio los ojos empañados de su hija. La imagen lo puso tan nervioso, que se sintió obligado a terminarse el desayuno en dos bocados. Esto tuvo el efecto de tranquilizarlo y a la vez le dio tiempo a serenarse, tras lo cual se atrevió a preguntar a Emma qué le pasaba.

\- Nada – contestó su hija. Se quedó un momento callada, intentando recobrar el sosiego -. Ha sido al ver el huevo frito. No me gusta ver nada que haya sufrido tanto.

Maya soltó un suspiro y Emma sintió una momentánea vergüenza por su hiriente e inútil sarcasmo. Pero era tarde, el comentario ya estaba hecho, y por lo menos le había servido para contener las lágrimas.

\- No te lo comas si no quieres – protestó Maya -. Se lo daré a los pájaros.

\- ¿Cómo puedes darles huevos fritos a los pájaros? – preguntó Emma. Le parecía una perversidad, una especie de precanibalismo -. Los pájaros incuban huevos, no deberían comérselos.

\- Habló la especialista en aves – dijo Maya.

\- La ornitóloga – murmuró Emma con silenciosa agresividad.

Sam se había levantado de la mesa y estaba ajustándose la corbata y lanzó a su hija una mirada severa. Como resultado, Emma se sintió pequeñita y culpable al mismo tiempo, y sin poder evitarlo se echó a llorar.

Maya estaba tan concentrada en hundir la punta de la tostada en la yema reseca del huevo frito como si lo estuviera apuñalando pero alzó la vista al oír llorar a Emma. Sam corrió tras la silla de su hija y apoyó sus manos grandes y firmes en sus hombros. Emma se dio cuenta de que Sam volvía la cara e intercambiaba una mirada de preocupación con su madre.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Sam en voz baja.

Emma respiró hondo, de una forma que sonó entre hipido y sollozo, y dejó de llorar. Bajó la vista hacia el regazo, a la fina servilleta que cubría sus delgados muslos. Comía pero cada vez pesaba menos. Tenía un editor para la novela, pero no estaba contenta. Lloraba, pero sabía que tendría que estar feliz.

\- No lo sé – susurró.

Era cierto, porque aún no había admitido ante sí misma que lo que la turbaba, aquel anhelo absurdo por una mujer con la que había estado solamente unos días, mereciera tanto sufrimiento.

\- ¿Quieres que te llevemos a un médico? – preguntó su padre.

Era un intento torpe pero al menos era un intento y Emma lo agradeció. Se volvió hacia su padre y sonrió fugazmente para tranquilizarlo, y Sam se sintió mejor y se marchó de camino hacia la calle, el coche, el mundo pequeño y seguro de la oficina.

* * *

Después de ver durante dos días más cómo su hija pululaba por la casa como un fantasma tembloroso y febril, Sam aprovechó la cena para explicar que quería contratar nuevos empleados en la empresa. La conversación se dirigía aparentemente a su mujer pero Emma se dio cuenta enseguida de que era ella el objetivo. Su padre hablaba en un tono cantarín y mesurado, como si quisiera transmitir claramente los matices de la tentación que agitaba ante sus ojos, y Maya asentía y decía "_ah" _y "_oh"_ cuando era necesario. A Emma, la mera idea de pasarse otra vez nueve horas al día encerrada entre las paredes de una oficina con vistas al solar del aparcamiento le revolvía el estómago. Si ahora estaba deprimida, le entrarían tendencias suicidas si tenía que sentarse cada día frente al escritorio marrón para calcular porcentajes, cotejar albaranes y revisar la redacción de los folletos.

\- Sería solo provisional – estaba diciendo su padre -, hasta encontrar a la persona adecuada. – Esta vez miró directamente a los ojos de su hija.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Emma, malhumorada.

\- Necesito tu ayuda – dijo su padre -. Si no estás muy ocupada, claro.

\- ¡¿Ocupada?! – exclamó Maya con un bufido desdeñoso en la voz, pero se contuvo cuando su marido le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

Emma no supo cómo negarse. Su padre era muy amable y la miraba expectante. Comprendió que Sam estaba intentando ayudarla. Le estaba tendiendo una mano del único modo en que sabía hacerlo, para ayudarla a salir del pantano de la autocompasión.

\- De acuerdo – dijo al final.

Sam sonrió y cogió otro pan indio – Muy bien. Empiezas mañana a las ocho y media. Entraremos juntos.

* * *

Los cinco días de horarios regulares no fueron el laberinto infernal que Emma había imaginado. A primera hora de la mañana el tiempo volaba, mientras ejecutaba la serie de actividades que le permitirían estar a las ocho y media frente a su escritorio. Sentía el golpe del chorro de la ducha sobre la cabeza y los regueros de agua caliente deslizándose por su cuerpo. Al cabo de un momento mordía la tostada crujiente y sentía en la lengua el suave sabor de la mantequilla. Luego tenía que vestirse, elegir prendas adecuadas y unos zapatos de verdad en vez de las pantuflas con las que se arrastraba por la casa cuando se dedicaba a escribir. Y después venía el trayecto en coche, con las noticias de la radio describiendo un mundo muy alejado del suyo, que estaba confinado en horizontes más estrechos.

Cuando llegó a la oficina le sorprendió encontrar tantos papeles sobre la mesa. El trabajo era el mismo de siempre. Las oportunidades de inspiración era escasas, pero la cantidad de trabajo la pilló desprevenida, y empezó a competir consigo misma cada mañana para ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

Además, estaban las compañeras de oficina, mujeres que llevaban años trabajando para su padre. Charlaban, reían, se burlaban de sí mismas e introducían un toque de sarcasmo en todo lo que decían, y Emma tuvo que adaptar su conversación para no quedarse encerrada perpetuamente en su mundo privado. Y era difícil sonreír ante un chiste o hacer un comentario burlón y al mismo tiempo seguir alimentando la depresión que aún acechaba en ella. Era difícil recordar su angustia cuando tenía que ir de una reunión a otra, atender llamadas y mensajes de correo, y lo que quedaba al final de una jornada de trabajo poco entusiasta no era tristeza sino inspiración para seguir escribiendo como le había sucedido hacía tiempo, las ideas, las palabras y los sentimientos no correspondidos empezaban a filtrarse por los estratos de su cerebro que no estaban concentrados en las tareas cotidianas, como el café que destila la cafetera. Por la tarde, cuando llegaba a casa, desplegaba papeles y bolígrafos en la mesa del comedor y se ponía escribir, venían otros nuevos a la cabeza, hasta que tenía una retahíla de frases que sería el comienzo de un nuevo relato. El lento placer y los accesos de intenso entusiasmo que sentía en aquellos momentos eran muy parecidos a la felicidad. Y aunque en parte se sentía incómoda por haber alejado tan rápidamente su presunta depresión, como si fueran las migajas de un pastel reseco, la consolaba pensar que había hecho un gran esfuerzo para no mirar abajo y volver a caer en aquel pozo.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Bueno, por hoy creo que está bien, ¿no? Me he portado bien porque estos capítulos me parecían super aburridos XD pero a partir del próximo, incluyéndolo en el bote, empiezan a ser más interesantes. Ya me entendéis. Y sabéis lo que significa.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

A las diez de la mañana Cora descendió la magnífica escalinata con una fuerte migraña, que atribuía con un poco de margen de duda a la inyección de botox que se había empeñado en ponerse el día anterior para combatir la última arruga aparecida en su frente. Al levantarse y echar un vistazo a las profundidades del elegante espejo del dormitorio, había constatado con extrema frustración que la arruga seguía siendo visible. Se sentía nerviosa y cansada y entró arrastrando los pies en el comedor, donde vio de refilón a sus hijas Regina y Zelena desayunando, antes de que su mirada captara el milagro de un café humeante y un cigarrillo preparado en la mesa contigua a su butaca. Cuando se sentó y se dio cuenta de que en realidad ni la cafeína ni el humo estaban a punto para su inmediata inhalación, emitió un aullido de protesta dirigido a la desventurada criada que estaba de pie detrás de ella. Al cabo de un segundo apareció el café y fue colocado el cigarrillo recién encendido entre sus dedos cargados de anillos. Cora aspiró largamente, y el humo denso y cargado de alquitrán le produjo la misma satisfacción que el oxígeno al buceador. Solo entonces, cuando la nube de humo que rodeaba su cabeza empezó a disiparse y el sabor de la cafeína le llegó a los labios, Cora alzó la cara y vio que Henry y Gold también estaban sentados a la mesa. Y lo más alarmante era que había otro hombre con ellos, y, cuando su cerebro empezó lentamente a volver a la conciencia y asimiló la novedad, Cora lamentó haber lanzado aquel grito gutural a la criada y haber accedido al comedor con aquel paso derrotado. Cuando tenían invitados procuraba hacer siempre una entrada teatral. Cora esbozó una sonrisa seductora para mitigar el impacto de su descuidada aparición, pero solo reconoció a August, el hermano de Gold, cuando este se lo presentó formalmente. Hacía años que no lo veía, y así se lo dijo.

\- Estoy viviendo en Nueva York, tía – le explicó August.

\- Ah, como Belle – contestó Cora -. ¿No la ves nunca, allá?

\- Es una ciudad muy grande. Toda la población de Jordania se perdería en Manhattan.

\- Hace poco que mi hermano se ha instalado en Nueva York, tía – intervino rápidamente Gold, sonriendo con cierta incomodidad.

Pero su suegra tenía razón: en los dos meses que llevaba viviendo en Nueva York, August debería haber hecho algún intento de ver a Belle. No le había dado importancia cuando su hermano se había trasladado allí, pero era una falta de consideración hacia su familia política que su hermano no hubiera buscado a la hija menor de Henry en la ciudad en la que vivían ambos, pensó Gold mientras alineaba los cubiertos. De hecho, si August y Belle llegaban a tratarse, quizá incluso…

\- ¿Ya conoces a Belle? – preguntó Cora -. Es muy guapa. Y cocina muy bien.

Gold sonrió. A veces tenía la impresión de que Cora y él pensaban al unísono. Era muy práctico tener esa afinidad, esa feliz armonía, con los parientes políticos.

August se removió en el asiento y sonrió cortésmente. – Es demasiado guapa para mí, tía.

Era una respuesta muy extraña, pensó Cora. ¿Cómo podía una mujer, y sobre todo Belle, ser demasiado guapa para un hombre? ¿Qué había querido decir ese chico? ¿Era una forma de mostrarse sofisticado? Quizá era una réplica que en Estados Unidos se consideraba irónica. Observó a August, que estaba tomando un sorbo del té de menta. Era apuesto, aunque quizá menos acicalado que Gold; llevaba el pelo algo más corto y su ropa era menos vistosa, más oscura, más neuyorquina. Lo cual no era necesariamente malo, ya que Belle siempre se vestía como para ir a un funeral. Dos de sus hijas, casadas con dos hermanos… En los últimos años, Cora había estado tan preocupada por casar a Regina, que se había olvidado de actuar en pro de su hija menor. August era un buen partido, aunque, según recordó rápidamente Cora, más aún lo era Belle para la familia de él, que no estaba en el mismo nivel económico y social que Henry y ella. Pero claro, había pocas personas que estuvieran a su altura. Además, ya no tendría que preocuparse por su hija menor, tan sensible y nerviosa. Un pequeño chasquido dentro de su cabeza le presentó la imagen mental de Zelena con Gold, Regina con Robin y de Belle con August. La visualización de una escena tan satisfactoria coincidió con la gratificante pulsación de la nicotina que por fin corría por sus venas, ya que estaba encendiendo el segundo cigarrillo. Fue un momento de especial plenitud, pero Cora no podía perder tiempo disfrutándolo. Tenía que arreglar muchas cosas.

* * *

Con una voz profunda y preocupada, Gold estaba exponiendo una vez más su propuesta para solucionar la crisis entre Palestina e Israel. Regina se había dado cuenta de que Gold se había sentido impelido a hablar de política desde el momento en que Robin se había presentado a desayunar con ellos.

Regina se recostó contra el respaldo de terciopelo rojo de la silla y jugueteó con la comida del plato, un blanco montoncito de yogur libanés, rodajas de pepino, aceitunas verdes y tomillo. Era su desayuno favorito, pero aquella mañana apenas tenía ánimos para probarlo.

Mientras continuaba la conversación, Regina cerró los ojos yun momento y sintió la suavidad de la penumbra. La dulzura de la sensación le resultó casi embriagadora. DE repente habían desaparecido la habitación abarrotada de muebles, el rostro cortés y displicente de Zelena, la mirada insistente de Gold y los dedos de su padre martilleando sobre el mantel. Regina se sintió en paz por el mero hecho de estar allí sentada, con los ojos cerrados. Sintió que el sueño la invadía, la acariciaba con su promesa de descanso y renovación. Estaba agotada; se sentía exhausta desde que el repentino viaje de su madre a Londres había desembocado en un interminable recorrido por tiendas de ropa, restaurantes y comercios de muebles, dentro de los preparativos para la boda. El hecho de verse obligada a pensar en todos los nimios y absurdos detalles de la ceremonia nupcial había actuado como un sedante que nublaba sus verdaderos sentimientos, y en ese momento Regina lo había agradecido, porque le permitía escapar de la obsesión que le inspiraba la separación de Emma.

\- ¿Te encuentras mal?

La voz dulce y amable de Robin sonó agradablemente junto a sus oídos y Regina abrió los ojos y sonrió a su novio. Negó con la cabeza y le oprimió un momento la mano. El roce le resultó reconfortante, le aportó seguridad y confirmó el cariño que sentía por él. Era Robin, su futuro en común, el motivo de que Regina no hubiera intentado perseguir a Emma por teléfono o por carta, y en los momentos en que había sentido flaquear su resolución, la vorágine de los preparativos de boda había bastado para garantizar que la comunicación entre las dos quedara clausurada para siempre. Ahogó un suspiro y miró a Robin, que volvía a estar atento a la conversación.

\- Los palestinos no tienen otras armas – estaba diciendo Gold -. Si solo podemos contar con nosotros mismos, con los comandos suicidas, entonces es parte de nuestro armamento de guerra.

A Regina, tener que abrir los ojos y los oídos para escuchar la vieja cantinela de las opiniones de Gold, que siempre reflejaban las de la mayoría (él nunca se habría atrevido a pensar por su cuenta, y menos aún a defender un pensamiento original, aunque por puro milagro se le hubiera ocurrido) le pareció demasiado duro en ese momento. Tenía la sensibilidad a flor de piel, como si su cabeza fuera un espacio lleno de heridas abiertas; sus sentidos se ofendían con la fealdad que había a su alrededor, y en ese momento le parecía que todo lo que llegaba a su vista y a sus oídos era antiestético.

\- Es una barbaridad – dijo, mirando con enojo a su cuñado -. Esta idea del martirio, de que el paraíso te espera si te llevas por delante a personas inocentes, es obscena. Es todo un lavado de cerebro, aunque nadie se atreve a reconocerlo. – Estaba alzando la voz, pero era incapaz de controlarse.

\- No matan a inocentes – intervino Cora, eligiendo entre la confusa maraña de los supuestos argumentos de su hija el único aspecto que podía comentar -. Matan israelíes.

\- Matan niños – declaró rotundamente Robin.

El lado de la boca de Cora en el que no asomaba un cigarrillo se torció al escuchar esta insolencia, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Gold intervino en su defensa.

\- A niños que de mayores serán soldados israelíes – contestó Gold, mientras limpiaba con el dorso de la mano una pequeña gota de agua que el vaso de su mujer había dejado en el tablero de cristal de la mesa -. Con todos los respetos – continuó, alineando todos los cubiertos que tenía a su alcance – ni tú ni yo hemos padecido lo que nuestros compatriotas palestinos. Ni tú ni yo hemos visto cómo la casucha donde tuvimos que refugiarnos cuando las armas israelíes nos expulsaron de nuestra tierra era demolida porque querían darle un escarmiento a otra persona del pueblo. Ni tú ni yo hemos tenido a un niño agonizando en nuestros brazos porque los israelíes habían respondido a las piedras con las balas. Ni tú ni yo hemos visto cómo nuestros hijos lloraban de hambre porque se había agotado la leche durante el bloqueo.

Era un discurso de retórica impactante pero Regina apostaría a que Gold jamás había pisado las inmediaciones de ningún campamento de refugiados con sus elegantes zapatos.

\- Si no recuerdo mal, estabas ocupado la última vez que fuimos a un campamento para entrevistar a posibles proveedores – le recordó.

\- Ese día estaba manteniendo en funcionamiento la oficina de tu padre – explicó pacientemente Gold -, y Zelena y yo fuimos el mes pasado a la cena de beneficencia en favor de los refugiados.

\- Donde los refugiados lavaban los platos – murmuró entre dientes August, pero con suficiente proyección como para que Regina lo oyera. Regina captó su mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz.

\- Nadie esté justificando las acciones de Israel – intervino con calma Robin.

Gold recostó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y lanzó una sonrisa a Henry; Regina observó con irritación que era una sonrisa de camaradería, una sonrisa de condescendencia hacia la opinión que Robin acababa de plantear con sinceridad y que ellos se disponían a escuchar con paternalista paciencia, mientras esperaban al día en que Robin madurase y alcanzara su nivel de comprensión.

\- Sin embargo, si justificamos ciegamente todo lo que hacemos nosotros – siguió Robin -, si no nos aplicamos la crítica a nosotros mismos, nunca avanzaremos. Tenemos que ver la cuestión de Israel con pragmatismo.

\- Lo que tú llamas pragmatismo, para mí es derrotismo – lo interrumpió Gold e hizo un gesto serio a Cora.

\- Entonces es que no me estás escuchando bien – repuso Robin -. ¿Sabes que de pequeño quería ser violinista?

\- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Regina. Le vino a la cabeza la imagen de un niño pequeño y serio, vestido con esmoquin y sosteniendo en las manos un instrumento de madera; una imagen de esperanza.

Robin asintió.

\- Pero aquí, y especialmente entonces, era impensable algo tan artístico, tan poco práctico, sobre todo en un niño. Si tu padre tenía un negocio y tú querías ser artista, escritor o cantante, tenías que aguantarte y sumarte al negocio. Vivimos en un mundo donde se valora lo práctico. Y sin embargo, en la política, donde los palestinos apenas tienen con qué negociar, nadie quiere ser pragmático.

\- ¡Porque tenemos nuestro honor! – exclamó Gold, orgulloso -. Llevas demasiado tiempo dedicándote a la política, Robin. Respeto tu opinión, pero yo tengo que apuntar alto, porque si no, ¿cómo se harían realidad nuestros sueños?

Terminó su ampulosa declaración con un gesto dedicado a sus suegros. Henry carraspeó y se preaparó para intervenir por primera vez durante esa mañana.

\- Robin tiene razón – declaró -. Tenemos que dejar la emoción del lado y ver el asunto como una cuestión de negocios.

Gold asintió respetuosamente a su suegro, cambiando de chaqueta con tal naturalidad que nadie notó que lo hacía.

\- Planteado así empieza a estar más claro.

Henry apartó la vista, complacido pero a la vez un poco incómodo ante la mirada de admiración de su yerno. Cuando alzó otra vez los ojos, Gold le estaba tendiendo la mano a Robin. Pensó que eran dos buenos chicos, y que sus hijas tenían suerte de estar con ellos.

* * *

Mientras encendía las luces porque la penumbra del atardecer empezaba a apoderarse de la habitación, Belle pensó que no había oído bien.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, mirando consternada a Zelena - ¿Has dicho August?

A pesar de que llevaba el vestido de seda recién planchado, Regina se tumbó sobre la cama de Belle y sonrió con sorna. Belle la miró exasperada. Estaba bien que Regina se relajara y disfrutara de la frivolidad del momento, pero iban a servir la cena dentro de diz minutos, debía de haber por lo menos treinta personas tomando cócteles en el salón, y ella no encontraba nada qué ponerse mientras Zelena no paraba de hacer sugerencias absurdas.

\- Le caes muy bien, ¿sabes?

\- Sí, bueno, parece simpático – contestó Belle.

Se quitó el vestido que acababa de probarse y rebuscó entre las demás prendas del vestidor. Zelena la miró, intentando controlar la crispación de sus manos.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué te parece tan extraño? Es simpático, guapo, bien educado… - Calló un momento, escuchando el molesto entrechocar de las perchas de madera -. Y viste de negro: haríais juego – añadió, contemplando con disgusto el guardarropa de Belle.

Su hermana se giró en redondo y le lanzó una mirada irónica. – Es gay.

Zelena se sentó. El contenido del anuncio no era exactamente una sorpresa, pero sí el hecho de expresarlo en voz alta. Regina se incorporó con desgana, porque la dulce suavidad de la almohada le aliviaba infinitamente la presión que notaba en las sienes. A su lado, Belle miró risueña a Zelena.

\- No lo es – fue la desesperada contestación de Zelena.

\- ¡Y el Papa no es católico! – se buró Belle.

Regina no pudo evitar reír.

\- Ser gay no es un crimen, Zelena – dijo -. Lo único que ha hecho Zelena es constatar un hecho.

\- No es un hecho. – Zelena estaba empezando a elevar la voz, convencida de que sus hermanas querían atraer la ira de Gold sobre ella.

\- ¡Por favor! – exclamó Regina, aún riendo -. Todo el mundo sabe que es gay, aunque no se atrevan a reconocerlo delante de ti – añadió con retintín.

Desde el vestidor, donde estaba desenredando un vestido negro de la percha, les llegó la voz apagada de Belle.

\- Una vez me lo encontré con su novio en el Village.

Zelena puso unos ojos como platos.

\- ¿Te lo presentó así?

\- Claro que no, pero era más que obvio.

\- No es obvio. – Zelena había empezado a andar arriba y debajo de la moqueta, como si su desesperado taconeo pudiera borrar la realidad de la sexualidad de su cuñado -. Y si lo es, será una fase. No se lo contéis a nadie. Comprometeríais sus posibilidades de casarse. Gold está intentando convencer a August de que vuelva a instalarse en Amán. Podría tener un buen efecto sobre él.

\- Perfecto – intervino Belle -. Y entonces, claro, podré casarme con él. Aún no he trabajado para suficientes causas. Quizá ahora debería dedicarme a rehabilitar gays.

\- ¡Por dios, Zelena! – intervino Regina con calma -. ¿Tanto miedo te da tu marido que estás dispuesta a sacrificar la felicidad de tu hermana para unirla a tu cuñado gay?

\- Es una fase – balbuceó Zelena.

\- La homosexualidad no es una fase – dijo Regina -. ¿De verdad piensas que August puede cambiar de un día para otro?

Zelena parpadeó y bajó los ojos a la moqueta, pero cuando volvió a alzar la cara lanzó una mirada de rabia y recelo que a Regina le afectó como un puñetazo en el estómago.

\- Supongo que tú sabrás más que nadie de eso… - masculló Zelena, antes de dar media vuelta y salir dando un portazo.

Belle se volvió hacia su hermana con el ceño fruncido, disgustada con el comportamiento de Zelena, y luego irguió la espalda y extendió los brazos, preguntando sin palabras si el vestido que llevaba puesto era el adecuado. Regina expresó su conformidad con un gesto de la cabeza aunque apenas se había fijado en la prenda.

\- Anda, bajemos – propuso.

Tenía una urgente necesidad de moverse; notaba los nervios a flor de piel y necesitaba actividad. El disgusto y la decepción que le había causado el comportamiento de Zelena también podrían dirigirse contra sí misma, por engañar a Robin cuando había sentido aquella pasión por Emma. Tragó saliva, en un vano intento de aliviar la sequedad de su garganta, y aunque la cabeza le daba vueltas intentó concentrarse en Belle, que había empezado a maquillarse. Vio cómo su hermana escogía un pintalabios, y a continuación la habitación empezó a girar a su alrededor y el mundo desapareció de su vista.

* * *

**Yo he sido buena. Os toca.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Perdonad la tardanza. Días malos. Malos días. Capítulo nuevo. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por los RW's!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Con su recién adquirida confianza, Emma se había convertido en el objeto de atenciones inesperadas. Después de haber estado años sin detectar a ninguna lesbiana a su alrededor, ahora le parecía verlas por todas partes. La semana anterior, en la cafetería de delante del trabajo, donde había entrado a comprar un café para llevárselo a la oficina, la camarera le había tirado los tejos. Y unos días después, al salir de una fiesta en casa de unas amigas, había tenido la increíble sorpresa de que una chica con la que había estado más de una hora hablando de música le preguntara en tono casual si quería quedar con ella la semana siguiente.

\- ¿Quedar? – había preguntado Emma, transmitiendo menos convicción de la que le hubiera gustado.

La chica asintió y la miró con sus risueños ojos azules - Tener una cita – aclaró.

Emma supo que no había disimulado suficientemente su asombro, porque la chica la miró alarmada.

\- Lo siento, pensaba… Es decir, como yo soy lesbiana, he dado por supuesto que…

Emma se apartó el pelo de la cara para demostrar su tranquilidad, pero lo único que consiguió fue volcar la vela de la mesita contigua. Cuando las dos terminaron de apagar las llamas que habían empezado a consumir un mantelito de papel y de rascar los regueros de cera caliente, se sintió con ánimos de responder.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada – murmuró. Y a continuación, antes de que le faltara el valor, añadió – Me encantará quedar contigo.

Y por fin había llegado el día de la cita, y Emma ya no recordaba qué era exactamente lo que había estado hablando con aquella chica de ojos azules y la había animado a aceptar su propuesta. Sin embargo, algo relacionado con la certeza de la momentánea atracción, la concreción de la cita, tanto si llevaba a algo como si no, la habían impulsado a tener una charla con sus padres. Una charla seria. El tipo de charla con la que nunca había tenido ocasión de importunarlos hasta entonces.

* * *

Después de aparcar en el jardín y bajar del coche, Emma sintió náuseas. Faltaba poco para las ocho de la tarde, y entre el momento en que había salido de la oficina, diez minutos antes, y el momento de llegar a su casa, el mundo se había oscurecido. Los bonitos colores del crepúsculo estival habían desaparecido, sustituidos por un resplandor gris mucho más amenazador. Emma admiró la casa. Estaba oscura y desierta, como una casa encantada entre cuyas paredes solo pululaba el ahorrador espíritu de su madre, que iba y venía del dormitorio al comedor, apagando las bombillas. Su padre estaba en Londres con un cliente. Ruby estaba pasando tres días fuera, por encargo de la empresa de comidas. Aunque Emma hubiera preferido hablar primero con su hermana, ya no podía contener la arrolladora necesidad que se había apoderado de ella.

Abrió la puerta y estuvo unos minutos desprendiéndose del abrigo, el maletín y el paraguas. En el momento en que entró en el amplio pasillo, había repasado mentalmente tres formas distintas de plantear el tema, y todos los músculos de su delgado cuerpo estaban en tensión. Por eso, cuando Maya le saltó al paso al pie de la escalera sin iluminar, lanzando un grito gutural y blandiendo un atizador, Emma pensó que iba a sufrir un ataque al corazón. Se apoyó tambaleante en la pared de madera, con el aliento entrecortado.

\- ¡Ah, eres tú! – dijo Maya.

\- ¿Quién coño esperabas que fuese? ¿Jack el Destripador? – preguntó Emma, incapaz de hablar más que en un susurro ahogado.

\- No digas palabrotas – le reprendió Maya -. Me ha parecido oír a alguien merodeando, y estoy sola en casa, ¿sabes? No había nadie protegiéndome.

Sin más explicaciones, dio media vuelta y regresó al salón, donde dejó el atizador entre la inútil parafernalia que descansaba junto a la chimenea de gas, y se sentó delante del televisor.

\- Necesito hablar contigo, mamá – empezó Emma, pero estaba en desventaja porque ahora tenía que competir con la telenovela.

La mirada de Maya estaba obstinadamente clavada en la pantalla, donde una señora de ojos cansados acababa de enterarse de que su hija toxicómana se había quedado embarazada. Maya se puso muy contenta. Le animaba indeciblemente contemplar el sufrimiento de otras personas, aunque fueran personajes de la pantalla (al fin y al cabo, estaban basados en la vida real), y que su propia familia saliera bien parada en la comparación.

\- ¡Mamá!

Maya oyó la insistente voz de Emma en el trasfondo y suspiró. Al menos sus hijas vivían con ella y no andaban por ahí, fornicando con desconocidos. Tendría que sentirse agradecida, y para expresar su gratitud, hizo el gesto heroico de apagar la tele y escuchar a Emma.

El repentino silencio, combinada con la expectante mirada de su madre, desconcertaron a Emma, que de repente no supo qué decir.

\- Estoy haciendo espaguetis – dijo Maya, dirigiéndose resueltamente a la cocina, porque en la actitud silenciosa e implorante de su hija había algo que la ponía nerviosa -. No estás enferma, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

\- Estoy bien – contestó Emma -. De hecho, muy bien. – Carraspeó y continuó – Muy feliz, mejor dicho. – Tosió, porque se estaba quedando sin voz de nuevo.

Maya notó que su detector de problemas interno saltaba ante una frase tan poco habitual y empezó a temblar, abanicándose con la mano. El hecho de que Emma hubiera repetido tres veces que estaba muy bien, junto con su nerviosismo y sus carraspeos, le habían alarmado. Removió los espaguetis, deseando que se cocieran deprisa.

\- Ha llamado Graham – dijo Maya, mirando a su hija por encima del hombro. La mera mención de aquel nombre la tranquilizó, y añadió sonriente -. Es un chico maravilloso.

Emma dio un pasito hacia el centro de la cocina – No soy feliz con él, mamá.

\- Ah, pues el hijo de la tía Gulshan está buscando novia – propuso Maya, no sin cierta desesperación -. ¡Le va muy bien en la vida!

\- Es corredor de apuestas.

\- Y alto y guapo – insistió Maya.

\- Mide dos metros – contestó Emma -. Le llego por el ombligo.

\- ¡Perfecto, así tendréis niños altos!

\- ¡No podría ser feliz con él, mamá! – Emma volvió a toser -. Como tampoco lo soy con Graham. Y siempre he sabido por qué, aunque confiaba en que el motivo que intuía no fuera cierto y las cosas cambiaran, pero resulta que no cambian, y ahora ya sé que lo que he estado sintiendo en estos años está bien y no tiene nada de malo…

\- ¿Querrás queso? – preguntó Maya, cuya cabeza había desaparecido en una nube de vapor mientras colaba los espaguetis, demasiado duros.

Su voz había alcanzado un nivel que insinuaba un inminente ataque de histeria, porque entre la desconcertante confusión de las palabras de su hija, era más que obvio que Emma estaba a punto de confesarle algo horrible, algo de lo que Maya no quería oír hablar jamás.

\- Escúchame, mamá, por favor. Estoy intentando decirte que…

\- Por ahí hay aceite de oliva, si quieres. – Maya se acercó a la mesa, pero cambió de opinión, cogió su plato y se dirigió a la relativa seguridad del salón, donde el televisor se alzaba a pocos pasos, dispuesto a ser encendido.

\- Mamá – dijo Emma caminando tras ella, confusa pero resuelta -. ¡Soy lesbiana!

Si Maya hubiera podido chillar y desmayarse sin sentir vergüenza lo habría hecho, pero lo que hizo fue quedarse plantada, con el plato de espaguetis demasiado duros (sin aceite ni queso) en una mano y el mando a distancia del televisor en la otra. Desde el pasillo les llegó el sonido amortiguado de la puerta de la calle cerrándose de golpe, seguido de la alegre voz de Sam anunciando que ya estaba en casa.

Cuando su marido entró en el comedor, Maya se dio cuenta de que estaba quieta como una estatua, con la boca temblándole de confusión, armada solo con el plato de espaguetis resecos. Observó cómo la mirada preocupada de Sam se dirigía a ella y a su hija.

\- ¿Qué me he perdido? – preguntó Sam.

Emma se volvió hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos – Soy lesbiana – susurró.

Sam le lanzó una mirada incrédula - ¡Pero si solo he estado fuera dos horas!

Vio que Emma estaba pálida y angustiada pero lo miraba con resuelta esperanza y bajó la vista. La noticia era una sorpresa para él, sobre todo porque nunca se paraba a pensar en la vida privada de sus hijas, salvo cuando Maya cantaba las virtudes de uno y otro de sus novios, e incluso en estos casos prestaba la mínima atención, porque no le importaba demasiado con qué chivos estuvieran sus hijas, mientras fueran honrados y no tuviera que imaginárselos durmiendo con ellas.

Emma se volvió hacia su madre.

\- Siempre has dicho que lo único que querías era que fuéramos felices.

\- Mentía – le aseguró Maya. Se sorbió la nariz, reprimiendo las lágrimas que le escocían en los ojos.

\- No llores, mamá, por favor – le rogó Emma.

Maya captó una brizna de remordimiento en la voz de su hija y se echó a llorar.

\- ¿Quién ha sido? – preguntó entre sollozos.

\- No me han pegado una enfermedad, mamá. Solo soy lesbiana, igual que tengo el pelo rubio.

¿Cuándo dejaría de pronunciar esa palabra? Maya se volvió hacia ella, airada.

\- ¡Primero dejas de ir a la mezquita, y ahora caes en el pecado!

\- No es un pecado.

\- ¡Es un pecado gravísimo!

\- ¿Según quién? – A Emma estaban a punto de saltársele las lágrimas.

\- ¡Según dios! – chilló Maya.

\- ¿Y qué clase de Dios es ese? ¡Yo no lo acepto! – chilló también Emma.

\- ¡Pues entonces arderás en el infierno! – anunció Maya, clavando en su hija una mirada llena de una justa indignación que le había dado valor para afrontar aquella grave desviación y llamarla por su nombre.

\- ¡Ya basta! – La firme voz de Sam cortó la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente e hizo callar a su mujer.

Maya le lanzó una mirada fulminante, soltó sobre la mesa el plato con los espaguetis, ya incomibles, y se marchó furiosa a su habitación.

Emma bajó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en la alfombra. Era de dibujo en espiral, con motas en beige y rojo pero con el fondo marrón, una elección que su madre había hecho porque sería más fácil de limpiar. Emma notó que su padre le abrazaba los hombros y le tendía su enorme pañuelo de tela, que aceptó agradecida.

\- Si pudiera hacer algo, lo haría – dijo, sonándose la nariz -, pero no puedo.

\- Ya lo sé – contestó su padre -. Ya lo sé.

* * *

Cuando Regina volvió temblorosamente en sí, se encontró tendida en la lujosa chaise longue del salón, como la protagonista de una mala novela victoriana. Sobre ella se inclinaban las caras de su madre y de Belle. El ceño preocupado de su hermana devolvió a la conciencia de Regina todo lo que la había abrumado en la habitación, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, solo para notar cómo la uña larga y puntada de granate de su madre se clavaba en su estómago.

\- No te duermas Regina – le ordenó Cora -. Es peligroso.

Regina dudaba que fuera cierto. Por el contrario, dejarse llevar otra vez por la vertiginosa inconsciencia le resultaba más que atractivo, seductor. Sería un placer sensual escapar de la uña insistente de Cora y de la inquieta mirada de Belle para sumergirse en la reconfortante penumbra del sueño, donde no tendría que pensar en cómo hablar con Robin, cómo contárselo. Abrió otra vez los ojos e intentó incorporarse, lo cual no era fácil porque dos solícitos pares de manos intentaron tumbarla otra vez en el sofá. Oyó la voz de su padre en el trasfondo, pidiendo un té con menta, y se alegró, porque a pesar de su aturdimiento le pareció una buena idea. Quizá la dulce infusión sería el alimento que ansiaba tan desesperadamente. Su madre se puso de pie, asegurando que en el cuarto de baño de su dormitorio tenía el remedio ideal para aquellos desmayos, y se marcó, dejando a Regina con Belle, que le apretaba la mano, mientras su padre daba grandes pasos al fondo del salón.

\- ¿Qué tienes, Regina? – susurró Belle -. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- No lo sé – mintió Regina, tragando saliva. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia su padre, que le lanzaba miradas de preocupación -. Belle, necesito hablar a solas con _babba._

Belle asintió, reprimió su curiosidad, su deseo de escuchar la confesión de Regina, y salió de la habitación, cerrando la pesada puerta con un discreto chasquido.

Regina bajó los pies al suelo e intentó ponerse de pie, pero Henry se acercó rápidamente al sofá y la frenó.

\- Quédate un rato sentada. Has tenido una impresión fuerte.

Se sentó a su lado con vacilación y toqueteó la correa del reloj mientras esperaba que su hija hablara, pero después de que pasaran varios momentos de silencio, cuando ya había pasado satisfactoriamente todos los eslabones de la cadena metálica, se dio cuenta de que también podía iniciar él la conversación.

\- Tengo una extraña sensación de _déjà vu _– comenzó -. Como si ya hubiéramos estado aquí antes.

Regina apartó la vista, sintiéndose culpable. – Lo siento, _babba._ – dijo.

Henry asintió, se levantó y comenzó otra vez a andar a grandes pasos por el salón.

\- Todo el mundo tiene nervios, Regina – dijo -. Es normal. Pero a veces tienes que pasarlos por alto y seguir adelante, hasta superarlos. Si estás enamorada, todo irá bien..

Regina clavó la mirada en el suelo, en la madera pulida y en los bordes de la alfombra persa que se extendía más allá de su línea de visión. Siguió con los ojos el dibujo, las intrincadas cenefas. Su boca se abrió con la intención de decir algo, de reconocer algo, de confesar que sabía qué era estar enamorada, pero que no era de Robin de quien lo estaba.

\- No son nervios – dijo -. Mira, _babba_, es que no quiero a Robin. No como debería quererlos. No es que no esté convencida – siguió, pues ahora las palabras habían empezado a fluir -. Todas las mañanas me despierto aterrada ante la idea de vivir en Amán con él. Ahora me doy cuenta de que he estado temiendo el día de mi boda. Me da pavor.

Regina había utilizado párrafos más largos con su padre a lo largo de los años, pero nunca ninguno que trasmitiera una emoción tan sincera, y durante un momento se sonrojó al pensar en cuál sería la opinión de Henry, porque no se atrevía a alzar la vista y comprobarlo por sí misma. Sus ojos continuaron clavados en el suelo mientras escuchaba los controlados pasos de su padre, hasta que vio acercarse las puntadas de sus zapatos y se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie junto al sofá. Desde algún pasillo le llegó la voz de su madre, acercándose.

\- Cuéntaselo a Robin – dijo Henry -. Vete a hablar con él antes de que llegue tu madre. Todo se arreglará.

* * *

\- Estaba esperando que vinieras a darme una sorpresa –dijo Robin.

Le dio la mano a Regina para salir de la recepción y dirigirse a su oficina. El edificio era grande y había sido reformado recientemente, pero el cubículo en el que trabajaba Robin contenía tan solo un desvencijado escritorio, entre cuatro paredes desnudas.

\- Quieren pintarlo la semana próxima – dijo Robin, siguiendo la mirada de Regina -. Tendrían que contratar a tu madre para que decorase todo el ministerio.

Le sonrió, esperando a que sonriera ella también, que añadiera un comentario gracioso sobre las butacas doradas y las mesas de cristal que pondría Cora, pero Regina no podía bromear en un momento como ese, cuando estaba a punto de echar por tierra todas las expectativas de Robin, las expectativas que ella misma había creado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Robin mientras Regina tomaba asiento. Permaneció de pie frente a ella, apoyado en el escritorio, y extendió la mano para apartarle con delicadeza un mechón de la frente -. ¿Estás muy agobiada?

\- Sí.

Regina se sintió rodeada de vacío, como si estuviera en el centro de un cascarón confortable y hueco, enfrentada a la invencible, la inexorable atracción del pequeño margen de oportunidad que se había abierto ante ella. Tuvo ganas de levantarse y marcharse, pero la inevitabilidad de lo que iba a suceder la frenó, y la atracción del aire libre que entraba por aquel hueco la impulsó hacia lo que tenía que decir. Tuvo a impresión de que la frase se acercaba a su boca, y tuvo la impresión de que todos sus órganos salían de su cuerpo en el momento en que dejó a un lado los pensamientos y habló.

\- No me voy a casar contigo – dijo.

Miró a Robin con seriedad, para comprobar si la había oído. Sí, la había oído. Robin apartó la mano de la frente de Regina y se la llevó torpemente a la barriga, como si hubiera recibido un balazo. No había forma de malinterpretar las palabras de Regina, los negros postigos que acababa de cerrar sobre su corazón no dejaban pasar ni un resquicio de luz. La frase no era ambivalente, y el tono no se prestaba a confusión. Regina había tomado una decisión, y no había nada que hacer.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con una voz hosca.

\- No me parece adecuado.

Robin reflexionó - ¿Necesitas más tiempo? No me importa que no haya boda – siguió -. Podemos irnos de aquí y ponernos a vivir juntos, lo que tú quieras.

Robin se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y parpadeó para disipar las lágrimas que se le agolpaban en el rabillo del ojo. – No quiero una boda – insistió -. Solo te quiero a ti.

Durante aquellos largos y dolorosos momentos, Regina se dio cuenta de que se odiaba a sí misma con una intensidad que pocas veces había experimentado en el pasado. Que su autoengaño y su ensimismamiento, su sometimiento a la sociedad y a la familia en la que había crecido, hubieran convertido a aquel hombre en un ser lloriqueante, le parecía algo horrible. Comprendió con más claridad que nunca que debía cambiar, si no quería seguir hiriendo a las personas que la amaban. Como Robin.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para salvar lo nuestro? – preguntó Robin, pero la racionalidad de la pregunta se perdió bajo el desesperado temblor de su voz.

\- No. No has sido tú quien lo ha estropeado. Es todo culpa mía, Robin, y lo siento mucho, siento mucho no haber sido capaz de sincerarme contigo, y conmigo, hasta ahora.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿He hecho algo?

Regina lo miró. Seguramente le tranquilizaría conocer el verdadero motivo, saber que, hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca podría competir con la persona a la que Regina deseaba realmente, pero no tenía valor para reconocerlo en voz alta, para admitirlo ante otra persona. Seguía habiendo un sentimiento de vergüenza asociado a la idea, que se aferraba a ella como una telaraña.

\- Te quiero, Regina.

\- Yo también te quiero.

\- ¿Pero no lo suficiente para casarte conmigo? – preguntó Robin, de nuevo con voz hosca.

\- No del modo en que debería – dijo Regina en un susurro.

Se levantó para abrazarlo y él se dejó rodear por sus brazos, pero se mantuvo tenso y nervioso, hasta que Regina le bajó la cabeza para apoyarla contra su pecho, y Robin emitió un suspiro entrecortado y no se movió durante varios minutos.

* * *

A Cora le invadió una furia que al cabo de dos horas se había convertido en un lamento histérico por el fin de sus esperanzas. La atmósfera de la casa era la de un funeral. El sol golpeaba con contundencia los ventanales; la vida vegetal del jardín seguía exhalando el denso aroma del crecimiento. Sin embargo, entre las paredes de la casa, todo estaba muerto. Los pasos enfadados y arrastrados con los que Cora subió la escalinata que conducía a su dormitorio, el dibujo apretado y tenso de sus labios, hacían pensar en una mujer que en mitad de los preparativos de una boda se había visto obligada a vestirse para un funeral.

Cora ordenó secamente a Granny que preparara las maletas de su hija, todas las que pudiera, porque al día siguiente quería llevársela a Londres para pasar una larga temporada. No podía permitir que siguiera en Jordania, donde no haría más que seguir avergonzándolos, y la idea de quedarse recibiendo a las visitas, que se compadecerían de ella, preguntarían y la someterían a un interrogatorio, le resultaban demasiado difícil de soportar.

La anulación de los tres compromisos anteriores ya había sido bastante malo, pero ¡esto! Romper tan de repente, avergonzarlos a todos, estropearlo todo justo el día antes de la boda, era totalmente intolerable, y Cora no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo, desde luego. Aunque tenía que aceptarlo – no tenía más remedio -, porque, como siempre, Henry era el eslabón débil, siempre demasiado compasivo cuando lo que se necesitaba era su poder y la fuerza de su masculinidad. Henry siempre se ponía de parte de Regina cuando una crisis alcanzaba el punto culminante. Henry nunca la obligaría a contraer matrimonio. Si lo hubiera intentando, Regina habría entendido que casarse con alguien no es ni mejor ni peor que otro centenar de cosas que se pueden hacer a lo largo del día. Pero todo había terminado; a unión entre Regina y Robin (ese chico tan apuesto, tan bueno, tan perfecto) se había roto. Y Cora nunca lo perdonaría. Decidió que su hija había muerto para ella, al menos durante el futuro próximo.

* * *

Los comerciantes y vendedores ambulantes del centro de Amán proporcionaban un trasfondo de constantes gritos a los oídos de Robin. Se quedó quieto, con el sol dándole en la nuca, y escuchó cómo pregonaban los nombres y las cualidades de los míseros productos que intentaban vender. Le gustaba esa parte de la ciudad, el zoco. No habría vivido allí a no ser que no tuviera más remedio (era una zona ruidosa, sucia y superpoblada), pero no le inspiraba la antipatía que sentían la mayoría de las personas de su misma clase. El barrio de Amán Oeste, donde vivía ahora, era un enclave aislado, un falso pueblecito dentro de la capital. Sus colonias estaban salpicadas de bonitos chalés y en sus anchas avenidas había elegantes restaurantes, pero le faltaba la vitalidad que bullía en el centro, el clamor tosco y apremiante de la vida cotidiana. Robin había crecido en la proximidades del centro antes de que su padre hiciera fortuna; su familia no eran tan pobre como para vivir en las míseras callejas del merado, pero tampoco tan rica como para alejarse micho de los gritos de los muecines y el ruido de las camionetas de reparto que circulaban por las estrechas calles donde todo se cubría de una capa de arena procedente del desierto. A Robin le gustaba Amán, y a Regina no. Él amaba a Regina, pero Regina no lo quería lo suficiente para aceptar un compromiso de por vida. El mundo parecía sencillo para los comerciantes del zoco; era cuestión de sobrevivir o fracasar, de vender lo suficiente para comprar comida y unos harapos, o morir de hambre. Y ahora el mundo también se había vuelto más sencillo para Robin, que no tenía preocupaciones tan básicas como el hambre o las necesidades materiales. Había luz y había oscuridad, y aunque hacía unos momentos, cuando aún estaba sentado frente a su mesa de trabajo, lo inundaba la luz de la felicidad, ahora estaba inemrso en la oscuridad del desamor. Notó que alguien le tiraba de la manga. Un chiquillo sucio y flaco le tendió una bolsa de higos.

\- Cincuenta fils – dijo el chiquillo, con una gran sonrisa.

Los ojos de Robin fueron a la fruta. Los higos apretujados dentro de la bolsa de plástico, estaban casi completamente negros, con trozos donde la piel se había abierto y dejaba ver la pulpa de color rojo oscuro. Desde donde estaba, notaba su olor pútrido.

\- Vale, treinta fils – propuso el niño, rebajando el precio.

Volvió a tenderle la bolsa de plástico, acercando a sus ojos la ruta podrida. Robin cogió la bolsa y la sostuvo entre sus manos. Le pareció que aquellos higos pasados y blandos tenían un tacto agradable. Era eso lo que quería tocar, ahora que ella se le había escurrido entre los dedos. Era lo único que le quedaba, y aún no sabía cómo lograría rescatar lo que pudiera salvarse de su vida de entre los restos podridos de la fruta. El chico extendió la palma de la mano. Robin se hurgó en el bolsillo, sacó dos dinares y los dejó sobre la mano del chiquillo.

\- _Shukram, ammo_ – dijo el niño, contento -. ¡Que Alá te dé la felicidad y cumpla tus sueños!

Robin lo despidió con un gesto y el niño se fue con una sonrisa. Robin lo miró mientras se alejaba corriendo, gritando y dando puñetazos de alegría al aire.

* * *

**Espero tener mañana un hueco para subir el siguiente capítulo. Tan llenos de acontecimientos han estado estos días que ni tiempo para encender el ordenador tuve hasta ahora mismo. Espero sepáis disculparme. Gracias.**

**Y disculpadme si hay algún fallito!**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Ruby regresó de su viaje de trabajo poco después de la hora de la cena, pero, aunque fuera algo tarde para una familia no demasiado dada a trasnochar, le extrañó no encontrar alguna luz encendida y el suave zumbido del televisor. Entró con vacilación en el vestíbulo, casi esperando que Maya la recibiera armada con un rodillo de cocina (era algo que ya le había sucedido una vez en que se había presentado sigilosamente a las tres de la mañana), pero no había ninguna señal de vida.

\- ¡Ya estoy aquí! – gritó, y su voz resonó en vano en la entrada.

Subió al primer piso, dejó atrás la habitación de sus padres, que ya estaba en completa oscuridad y se paró frente a la de Emma, bajo cuya puerta asomaba una rendija de luz.

\- ¡Hola! – dijo Ruby, dando un golpecito con los nudillos.

Esperó un momento y al final abrió la puerta y entró. Vio a Emma sentada frente al escritorio, corrigiendo algo con un lápiz. Su hermana levantó la mirada solo un instante, observó a Ruby mientras atravesaba la habitación y se tumbaba sobre la cama.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? He visto tanatorios más animados que esto.

Emma apartó los ojos de los papeles y miró por la ventana. Un señor trajeado estaba subiendo a un coche aparcado al otro lado de la calle; un gato acababa de entrar de un salto en el jardín y atravesaba silenciosamente el césped. En su calle reinaba la tranquila y reconfortante calma de la periferia. Era una calle donde nadie era gay, o por lo menos nadie lo decía.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Ruby.

Emma se dio la vuelta y miró a su hermana.

\- Anoche le dije a mamá que soy lesbiana y se puso hecha un basilisco.

\- ¿Eres lesbiana? – preguntó Ruby, incorporándose de golpe.

\- Ya lo sabías – replicó Emma.

Ruby se frotó los ojos y pensó que su hermana quizá tenía razón. Aún así, oír la noticia en boca de la propia Emma seguía teniendo cierta capacidad de impacto. Sin embargo, intentó alejar esta idea, porque había un conflicto paterno que solucionar.

\- ¿Y papá? – preguntó.

\- Papá llegó en plena discusión. Se portó muy ben.

Ruby soltó una risita al imaginarse la escena.

\- No tiene gracia – protestó Emma -. Mamá ha reaccionado como si le hubiese clavado un cuchillo.

\- Es lo que has hecho – corroboró Ruby -. Le has reventado el globo en el que vivía. Contaba con casarte el año que viene…

\- ¿Con quién?

\- ¡Qué más da! – Ruby se encogió de hombros -. ¿No podrías casarte con Regina? A lo mejor así tendrías a mamá contenta.

Emma apartó la mirada, asombrada de la perspicacia de su hermana pero también conmovida al escuchar aquel nombre en voz alta. Clavó los ojos en los papeles y bolígrafos del escritorio.

\- Regina no tiene nada que ver. La cosa es que alguien me ha propuesto una cita – añadió con voz animada.

\- ¿Una chica? – exclamó Ruby.

\- Sí, una chica – repitió Emma, molesta.

Ruby se dejó caer sobre la cama para asimilar la noticia. – Me alegro mucho, Emma. En serio. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Emma tragó saliva, intentando contener las lágrimas que le asomaban a los ojos. Sentía gratitud hacia su hermana, y también alivio por haber aprovechado la ocasión de sincerarse con sus padres. En un arrebato de cariño, se levantó para abrazar a Ruby, pero se detuvo antes de rodearla con sus brazos porque oyó que su hermana soltaba una carcajada.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

A Ruby le temblaban los hombros mientras intentaba hablar.

\- Toda mi vida, cuando me escabullía de casa para encontrarme con mis novietes, rompía el toque de queda, me iba a vivir fuera, aguantaba broncas, me he estado preguntando: ¿hará alguna vez Emma algo que cabree a nuestros padres?

Se incorporó para secarse las lágrimas y se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que, por primera vez en dos días, Emma sonrió.

* * *

La culpabilidad que sentía Regina por la forma en que había tratado a Robin quedaba compensada por un incontenible sentimiento de liberación y de alivio, pero, por agradable que le resultara, al mismo tiempo hacía que se sintiera aún más culpable. En los primeros días de su regreso a Londres había estado muy ocupada, concentrándose en el trabajo para que el momento en que ya no sentiría nada llegara cuanto antes. Sin embargo, mientras atravesaba el parque para ir a tomar algo con Graham antes de asistir a una cena de negocios, sintió que la envolvía una capa de vergüenza, incluso desde antes de saludar a su amigo. Al ver cómo Graham aceleraba el paso, al verlo esbozar una sonrisa cariñosa, Regina pensó por primera vez que no solo había traicionado a Robin, sino también, y de una forma intolerable, a Graham. Los largos y lánguidos días de locura que había vivido con Emma habían transcurrido sin que se parase a considerar que la persona que le atraía, y con la que se había acostado, era la novia de su amigo.

\- ¡Hola! – la saludó Graham. Tras darle el abrazo acostumbrado, dio un paso atrás y la miró con curiosidad -. ¿Cómo estás? Lo habrás pasado muy mal estos días…

Regina tragó saliva e intentó sonreír. – Estoy bien. Pero me siento mal por Robin.

Miró a Graham con unos ojos llenos de tristeza y compasión, compasión por él, aunque Graham no la entendió, porque enseguida la estrechó en un abrazo para consolarla. Echaron a andar por el sendero, y sus pasos resonaron a la luz del atardecer.

\- Hiciste lo correcto Regina – opinó -. Si Robin no era la persona adecuada…

\- Debería habérselo dicho antes – contestó Regina, y su voz sonó profunda y ronca, cargada de rabia hacia sí misma y también hacia Graham, por ser tan comprensivo cuando debería odiarla.

Alzó la mirada y vio brillar las primeras estrellas. Era una visión poco habitual en aquella ciudad tan a menudo oprimida por una capa de nubes, y Regina se detuvo un largo momento a contemplar el cielo, intentando serenarse. Al final respiró hondo, se volvió hacia Graham y sonrió.

\- ¿Y tú, cómo estás?

\- Bien – contestó Graham -. ¡Joven, libre y soltero! – Rió.

\- ¿Soltero? – Regina titubeó -. ¿Ya no sales con Emma? – Regina sintió en la lengua el sabor delicado y suave de aquel nombre, de aquella palabra frágil que no quería entregar al frío aire de la noche.

\- Me ha dejado. – Graham vio su expresión de asombro y se encogió de hombros -. Sí, ya sé, es difícil de creer – añadió, con seria ironía -, pero al menos no ha sido por mi culpa. Me ha dicho que es lesbiana.

Regina lo miró fijamente y enseguida volvió la cara y cerró la boca, que había abierto en un gesto atónito. Graham asintió comprensivo al advertir la reacción de su amiga.

\- Sí, ya sé. Para mí también ha sido una sorpresa. Por lo visto se lo ha dicho también a sus padres.

\- ¡Es increíble! – susurró Regina.

\- Ya. En nuestra comunidad no hay mucha gente dispuesta a llegar tan lejos. Su coraje es admirable. – Graham soltó una risita, y cuando Regina lo miró, vio melancolía en su mirada -. Siempre ha sido valiente. Es lo que me gusta de ella.

Graham miró a Regina en busca de complicidad, y Regina hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento, corroborando que su amigo tenía razón en echar de menos a Emma. Graham emitió un suspiro, echó a andar otra vez y le tendió la mano, que Regina oprimió con fuerza para transmitirse su consuelo, además de la callada disculpa que no se atrevía a pronunciar.

* * *

Al volver a casa, Regina entró silenciosamente en el oscuro comedor, que solo iluminaba el parpadeo espectral de la pantalla del televisor, pero el sonido de sus pasos bastó para despertar a Cora, cuya moño de peluquería emergió por encima de su butaca favorita, seguida de la llamita amarilla del encendedor.

\- Qué tarde vuelves – observó Cora.

Regina le notó una voz soñolienta, entró y se paró frente a la butaca. Evidentemente, Cora clavó otra vez sus ojos adormilados en la pantalla del televisor, desconcertada porque había perdido el hilo.

\- Tenía una cena de negocios. Les ha gustado el proyecto y los productos. Y también he visto a Graham – explicó Regina, pero su madre no parecía escucharla.

\- ¡Ese hombre estaba en la cárcel hace cinco minutos, y ahora está en la calle! – se quejó Cora, observando el televisor con disgusto -. Hoy en día ya no se escriben buenas historias – declaró -. ¿Dónde están las historias de amor? ¿Quién quiere tanta cárcel y tanto tiroteo?

\- ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir, mamá? – propuso Regina -. Tienes cara de cansada.

Cora oyó sin dificultades este último comentario, porque tenía que ver con uno de los temas a los que era más sensible: su aspecto.

\- Claro que estoy cansada. Tengo muchas cosas en las qué pensar. Tú también estarías cansada si tuvieras mis preocupaciones.

Miró a su hija con ojos aturdidos y medio ocultos por el humo. Regina sonrió brevemente y se dispuso a marcharse. Era tarde, la habitación estaba demasiado oscura, y le resultaba demasiado deprimente quedarse a charlar con su madre, con solamente el parpadeo de la pantalla iluminando sus rostros tensos.

\- Me voy a la cama, estoy reventada – anunció, bostezando para dar credibilidad a la frase.

Pero Cora ya volvía a estar concentrada en la película, dejando a Regina en libertad para huir y refugiarse en su cuarto, cosa que hizo rápidamente y con el menor ruido posible.

Una vez allí, cerró la puerta, encendió la luz y abrió los cajones del sobrio escritorio antiguo que se alzaba en el rincón. Sobre el tablero había papel de cartas con su monograma, grueso y de suave tacto, una pluma que le habían regalado una vez sus padres por Navidad y un sólido sello de plata con sus iniciales grabadas, que había sido un regalo de Zelena. Regina no usaba prácticamente nunca estos objetos, los tenía únicamente para dar un toque decorativo a una habitación en la que no había demasiados muebles. Las maderas lisas, las paredes pintadas del blanco y las sobrias baldosas de granito de su habitación eran muy distintas al dorado batiburrillo mobiliario y objetos de decoración que dominaba el mundo de sus padres.

Rebuscó en vano en dos de los cajones, y cuando ya estaba a punto de concluir que había tirado a la basura las revistas donde salían los relatos de Emma (no había vuelto a leerlas tras su súbita marcha, envuelta en la culpa y la angustia por la ruptura con Robin), las encontró arrolladas al fondo del último cajón, como un triste recordatorio de aquella pasión fugaz. Con gestos metódicos, las sacó y las alisó sobre la mesa. En cuanto leyó el nombre impreso bajo los títulos sintió un cosquilleo eufórico en la piel, una sensación que deseó poder frenar, o al menos controlar, porque ignoraba si detrás de ella había algo real o solo una imaginación desesperada que había convertido un encuentro breve e intenso en una relación significativa. En realidad daba igual, porque los relatos eran lo único que le quedaba de todo aquello, ya que se había alejado de la posibilidad de estar con la persona que los firmaba y no sabía si alguna vez sería perdonada.

Dejó las revistas sobre la cama y se fue a duchar y cambiarse, retrasando conscientemente el placer de leer las historias de Emma. Más allá de la luz tamizada y el silencio del dormitorio, la vida de la ciudad seguía su curso. Desde la calle legaba el sonido de sirenas policiales, rugidos de motos y la música que salía de un coche. Una voz rústica y gritona agitó el aire de la noche, insultando a otro conductor con cadencias embriagadas, y pasó una pareja que hablaba animadamente. Regina cerró la ventana, apagando la intensidad de los sonidos y se acostó. Disfrutó un momento en silencio del fresco que las sábanas recién planchadas aportaban a su piel acalorada, y acto seguido se levantó para coger las revistas.

Leyó los relatos rápidamente, sin atreverse a esperar que le produjeran la misma impresión que la primera vez, pero sí se la causaron, y quizá aún más intensa, porque al acercarse al melancólico final sintió el cosquilleo de las lágrimas en los ojos. Extendió instintivamente el brazo para coger el teléfono y el número de Emma, olvidado desde hacía demasiado tiempo en la agenda, pero era casi media noche, y al fin y al cabo conservaba cierto sentido de la discreción. Decidió que podía esperar al día siguiente, pero que entonces llamaría sin falta.

* * *

En un ataque directo contra el ánimo fúnebre de su madre y su obstinado y silencioso encierro en la habitación, Ruby bajó la escalera a primera hora de la mañana, antes de que los demás se levantaran, fue directa a la radio de la cocina y la puso a un volumen tan alto, que las tazas de porcelana que colgaban sobre la encimera pero nunca se usaban empezaron a temblar. Como esperaba, el bullicio atrajo a su hermana, que entró cautelosamente en la cocina, buscando indicios de su madre. Después de ver que no había peligro, Emma husmeó el aire y preguntó.

\- ¿A qué huele?

\- A café de verdad – respondió Ruby, bailando al son de la música -. He pensado que había llegado el momento de acabar con la tiranía del té aguado.

Emma sonrió y ayudó a su hermana a llevar a la mesa los cuentos y los cereales. Bajo los rítmicos y fuertes golpes de la percusión, Ruby fue la única que oyó el estridente sonido del teléfono y contestó la llamada, para enseguida pasarle el auricular a su hermana.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Emma, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Regina – articuló Ruby en voz baja, guiñándole un ojo.

\- No quiero hablar con ella – dijo Emma sin pensar.

Ruby dio otro par de sensuales pasos de baile, antes de tirarse de rodillas al suelo, darse golpes en el pecho y mesarse los cabellos, en una silenciosa súplica a favor de Regina que no tuvo ningún efecto en su hermana. Emma negó con la cabeza y apartó la mirada, manteniéndose callada y rígida en su silla, con las palmas de las manos posadas en la mesa, como si buscara apoyo. Ruby se fijó en sus gestos y se dio cuenta de que Emma estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mostrarse indiferente. Alzó una ceja y volvió a acercarse el teléfono al oído.

\- Lo siento, ahora mismo no puede ponerse – dijo.

Con un suspiro colgó y volvió a subir el volumen de la música.

* * *

En su habitación, Maya se removió incómoda. El estruendo de la música, apenas mitigado por la gruesa moqueta, hacía retumbar las tablas de madera del suelo. Maya había disfrutado de unos cuantos días de autocompasión, encerrada casi todo el tiempo en su cuarto mientras los demás se encerraban cada uno en el suyo, pero ahora se habían apoderado otra vez de la casa, de la cocina, y solo Dios sabía qué brebajes estaría preparando Ruby. Y la verdad, Maya empezaba a cansarse de imaginar esa boda a la que nunca llegaría a asistir. Se levantó, se puso una camiseta y unas zapatillas y bajó a toda prisa a la cocina, donde comprobó que todo era mucho peor de lo que esperaba. La música sonaba a todo volumen, si es que ese estrépito podía ser considerado música, y en el aire flotaba un desagradable olor a café. Maya apagó la radio con un gesto enfadado.

\- ¿Cómo podéis entenderos con tanto ruido? – preguntó.

\- Bueno, Emma no tiene problemas para entender – se buró Ruby.

Maya lanzó una mirada fulminante a su hija. No había captado la broma pero se había dado cuenta de que tenía que ver con Emma y sus problemas. Apretando los labios, encendió el hervidor de agua eléctrico, que estaba apagado, y echó una mirada suspicaz al extraño cacharro metálico que borboteaba en el fogón.

Emma hizo un gesto a su hermana para que se calmara. Quería abordar el tema con su madre de una forma más diplomática; prefería perder unas horas intentando cambiar el punto de vista de Maya, que pasarse meses discutiendo por detalles nimios que terminarían desembocando en los temas más peregrinos, como la forma de hacer la colada, la frecuencia con la que comía en casa o el uso excesivo del teléfono. Pero por lo visto Ruby no estaba de humor para plegarse a los deseos de nadie.

\- No es culpa de Emma, mamá. No ha hecho nada malo, y tú la estás tratando como si fuera una delincuente.

\- ¡Ah, conque la culpa es mía! – exclamó Maya -. ¡Claro, de quién iba a ser! ¡Si en esta casa solo soy el chivo expiatorio!

Ruby suspiró y se sentó a la mesa, consciente de que el momento de felicidad que pensaba disfrutar con su café y su cruasán ya no llegaría. Maya dejó encendido el hervidor, cogió el mando a distancia, apuntó cuidadosamente al puntito rojo del pequeño televisor que tenía en la encima y estuvo veinte segundos buscando el botón adecuado antes de pulsarlo. La exagerada atención con que ejecutaba un acto tan sencillo, la elevación de un gesto banal a la categoría de acontecimiento tecnológico, irritó todavía más a Ruby, que reprimió la urgencia de arrebatarle el mando a su madre. Tal como estaba de humor, Maya no tiraría la toalla fácilmente.

\- ¿No podríamos hablar con calma, mamá? – empezó a decir Emma, pero los ojos de Maya siguieron obstinadamente clavados en la pantalla, en la que apareció una tertulia compuesta por viudas de travestidos. Ruby lanzó una mirada al televisor y resopló otra vez, intentando que no se le escapara el café, mientras Maya sentía el cosquilleo de las lágrimas en los ojos, una muestra de la pena que le producía comprobar que en este mundo nada se libra de los tentáculos de la depravación. Deshizo los pasos de su irritante manipulación del mando, y en el profundo silencio que siguió, miró a Emma.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Ruby se volvió hacia ella.

\- No te está haciendo nada. Simplemente es lesbiana, no es una elección. Creo que eres tú la que debería explicarnos por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo.

Emma sabía que las posibilidades de evitar un extenuante combate cuerpo a cuerpo con su madre habían quedado reducidas a cero tras este último discurso de Ruby, pero aun así la aplaudió en silencio. Miró a su hermana: guapa, desgarbada, con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de rabia y de preocupación y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, en una actitud de absoluto aplomo.

Maya necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Por un lado podía dejarse llevar por su reacción instintiva, que era lamentarse de que, tras haber dedicado tantos años a cuidarlas, sus hijas se dirigieran a ella de aquel modo. Sin respeto, sin consideración, sin nada. Elaboró mentalmente el discurso, lo cual le produjo una inmediata satisfacción, aún más deliciosa porque sus ingratas hijas no sabrían que responderle. Tras disfrutar de esta primera gratificación, se volvió hacia Ruby y se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir. Lo único que sentía era miedo, incrustado en el pecho como una bala de acero. Tenía cincuenta y dos años y no había hecho más que criar a aquellas niñas y atender a su marido. Ya era bastante trabajo, tal como se había encargado de recordarles casi diariamente durante un cuarto de siglo, y ahora resultaba que su única recompensa, el premio que esperaba con ilusión desde hacía tanto tiempo, la boda, no iba a tener lugar. Y sin eso, sin los preparativos, las compras, las felicitaciones y el aumento de prestigio ante los feligreses de la mezquita, no sabía qué le quedaría cuando Emma anduviera ligando con chicas en los bares de lesbianas y Ruby, Dios no lo quisiera, estuviera de mochilera en el subcontinente asiático. Sam estaba cada vez más inmerso en su trabajo, que no se acababa nunca y lo retenía cada vez más horas en la oficina, a pesar de que ella le pedía que se lo tomara con calma y pasara más tiempo con ella. Y ella no sabría qué andarían haciendo sus hijas, ni con quién. Estarían lejos, solas, aprendiendo cosas en las que Maya nunca había pensado, en libros de los que nunca había oído hablar. Habrían salido de su ámbito de influencia. Maya cerró los ojos un momento y trató de buscar una frase comprensible que expresara todo lo que sentía.

\- ¿Qué hacen dos mujeres juntas? – dijo al final.

E instantáneamente, sus hombros caídos, la mirada huidiza de sus ojos confusos y enfadados, acusaron su fracaso: nunca podría explicar qué había querido decir con eso.

Ruby movió la cabeza y suspiró, mientras Emma acariciaba el hombro de su madre con una delicadeza que a su hermana le pareció excesiva e injustificada.

\- ¿Calceta? – sugirió Ruby -. ¿Cocer mermelada?

\- ¡No es natural! – exclamó Maya.

\- ¿Cocer mermelada? Estoy de acuerdo. No cuando puedes comprarte un buen bote por un par de libras, sin tener que pelar y cocer nada. Y además, ¿qué demonios es la pectina? – Ruby miró a su madre y a su hermana y vio que las dos se esforzaban en no sonreír. Dejó una taza de café delante de Maya. – Anda, prueba esto – propuso -. Ha llegado el momento de ampliar tus horizontes.

Maya suspiró enfadada y husmeó la taza como si pudiera contener arsénico, pero al cabo de un momento, consciente de la mirada de sus dos hijas, la cogió y dio un sorbito, aunque solo fuera para tener la satisfacción de decirles que el sabor era horroroso.

* * *

**Disculpad si hay errores. Espero que hayáis disfrutado. Ya va quedando menos.  
Besos.**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Regina mantuvo el móvil pegado al oído y escuchó otra vez el rumor de fondo de la casa de Emma como si contuviera la clave del futuro. En los últimos días se había encontrado en dos ocasiones con una voz educada al otro lado de la línea (una vez la hermana y la otra, el padre), y las dos veces le habían confirmado que Emma estaba en casa, pero al volver a ponerse el teléfono habían rectificado diciendo que estaba ocupada.

\- ¿Hola? – Era otra vez la voz del padre, lo cual no era un buen augurio -. Está liada con algo ahora mismo.

\- Gracias, ya volveré a llamar – dijo Regina. Esperó a oír el chasquido final, el feo y frío sonido del tono de comunicación. Debería de haber preguntado la dirección, porque empezaba a ser consciente de que no podía volver a llamar, no después de haber sido rechazada en tres ocasiones, no si no quería caer en la categoría de las acosadoras.

Rápidamente, haciendo acopio de valor, pasó junto a la cama, que parecía tan acogedora. Solo le costaría un segundo dejarse caer, acurrucarse bajo el edredón, recostar la cabeza en la almohada, cerrar los ojos y pensar en Emma, o mejor aún, dormirse y olvidarla. Pero entró en el baño, se desnudó, abrió la ducha y esperó a que saliera el agua caliente. Se miró un momento al espejo, recordando la noche que habían pasado juntas en Oxford, aquella noche de locura y realidad. Se encogió de hombros, se recogió el pelo en la nuca y se colocó bajo el reconfortante chorro de agua. Al cabo de dos horas tenía que estar en una conferencia al otro lado de Londres, y antes de salir aún tenía que terminar una cosa del trabajo.

* * *

\- Uno de los descubrimientos arqueológicos más importantes de este siglo, de cualquier siglo, es posiblemente el de la desaparecida ciudad de Petra. Tallada en piedra rojiza por los nabateos, se ha convertido en un símbolo de la historia y las bellezas de Jordania…

Regina abrió los ojos y trató de concentrarse en el conferenciante. Estar un momento con los ojos cerrados podía interpretarse como un gesto reflexivo, pero dejarse llevar por el sopor que le inducía la penumbra de la sala sería una clara descortesía, sobre todo porque estaba allí en representación de la familia. La serie de conferencias había tenido tanto éxito en Oxford durante el verano, que habían decidido repetirla en Londres. El conferenciante era divertido y agradable y tenía cautivado al resto del público, pero Regina ya le había oído ensalzar las maravillas de Jordania otras tres veces, de manera que se entretuvo contemplando la madera labrada del salón de actos donde estaba sentada, entre veinte filas de espectadores. Observó algunos de los asistentes, a aquellos hacia los que podía dirigir la mirada sin volver la cara. Parecían seguir la conferencia educadamente y con interés. Había bastantes personas de edad, más hombres que mujeres, y, unas filas más adelante, una chica muy parecida a Emma. Regina sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelvo y tuvo que bajar la vista para controlarse. No era la primera vez que le parecía ver a Emma en el lugar menos pensado. Una vez había visto pasar a una mujer de piel levemente pálida y pelo rubio y brillante y había corrido tras ella entre la gente, convencida de que era Emma la que estaba a punto de subir a un taxi, pero al llegar a su lado había visto que la chica en cuestión, a la que no conocía de nada, se volvía hacia ella con cara de pavor, como si la estuviera atacando una loca peligrosa.

Alzó la cara otra vez y cambió de posición en la butaca para tener una mejor línea de visión. Escudriñó la nuca de la chica y el dibujo de sus hombros, que le parecieron tan similares a los de Emma, que su corazón empezó a acelerarse. De repente, la chica se volvió hacia la mujer sentada a su lado, le susurró algo al oído y las dos sonrieron, y resultó que sí era Emma. Regina estiró el cuello para ver quién la acompañaba pero en ese momento terminó la conferencia y los asistentes empezaron a ponerse de pie en medio de los aplausos. Regina se levantó rápidamente de la butaca y se encaminó hacia la puerta. No sabía qué haría, pero algo en la intimidad del gesto que habían intercambiado Emma y su amiga le había dado escalofríos, y no era capaz de seguir mirándolas.

* * *

\- Por lo visto, a Petra solo se puede llegar a caballo. O en camello – dijo Emma mientras bajaban las escaleras de mármol.

\- Me encantaría verte montada en un camello – rió Lily -. Deberíamos ir.

Emma contestó a su mirada con una sonrisa y pensó en cómo sería viajar con su nueva novia.

\- Podríamos intentarlo.

Era un acercamiento, y Emma vio la alegría reflejada en la sonrisa de Lily, y mientras se preguntaba si podía besar a su novia allí mismo, en el recodo de la escalera, notó que alguien le tocaba el brazo. Se paró, alzó la vista y descubrió con sorpresa que Regina estaba junto a ella. Al mismo tiempo comprendió que había empezado a olvidar el dibujo exacto de su cara y sus rasgos. Vio que Regina estaba más guapa de lo que recordaba, pero también distinta, más real, menos parecida a la imagen idealizada que Emma había alimentado mentalmente. Apartó la vista de aquella mirada castaña que la escudriñaba pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se detuvieran en el hueco del cuello de Regina, donde había posado los labios hacía tiempo. Respiró hondo, porque notó que el corazón se le aceleraba y temió que todo el mundo oyera ahora que el ruido de los pasos y las conversaciones empezaba a apagarse a su alrededor. Era dolorosamente consciente de la presencia de Lily, de pie detrás de ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, desprendiéndose de la mano de Regina.

\- Mi familia patrocina la conferencia – explicó Regina -. Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí?

Emma se aclaró la garganta, que notaba infinitamente rasposa.

\- Me interesa Jordania.

\- Tiene cinco millones de habitantes y ningún recurso natural destacable. Petra es preciosa pero no hay mucho más que decir sobre Jordania – declaró Regina. Titubeó visiblemente y añadió, bajando la voz – Soy yo la que te interesa.

Emma notó que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. La incomodaba pensar que Lily podía haber oído el comentario, y la incomodaba la perspicacia de Regina. Tenía razón, en aquella tarde de sábado, la capital ofrecía un centenar de posibilidades más, aparte de una conferencia sobre ese país en concreto. Desvió la mirada hacia las baldosas de mármol del suelo y la mantuvo clavada en ellas para ganar coraje, antes de alzar los ojos otra vez con decisión y volver a sostener la mirada de Regina.

\- ¿Qué tal fue la boda? – preguntó, controlando el matiz de amargura que se filtraba en su voz.

El alivió que sintió Regina al escuchar esta pregunta, una pregunta que tanto había ansiado oír en boca de Emma, casi le dio vértigo. Intentó reprimir la sonrisa que le asomaba a los labios mientras respondía.

\- Pues…

\- Vámonos Emma – la interrumpió Lily.

Regina clavó una mirada hostil en la chica que había detrás de Emma. Era mona, pero arrogante. Emma siguió su mirada.

\- Te presento a mi amiga Lily – dijo cortésmente.

Regina vio que la "amiga" extendía la mano y constató con angustia que Emma correspondía al gesto. Regina miró sus manos juntas, los dedos de Lily enlazados con los de Emma, que en el pasado habían jugado con los de Regina, habían recibido sus besos, habían acariciado su cara, su espada, sus caderas, sus pechos…

\- ¿Tu amiga? – preguntó, en un tono de cuya impertinencia fue vagamente consciente, pero que no pudo controlar.

\- Su novia – aclaró solícitamente Lily, y se apretó contra Emma, que dio media vuelta y siguió bajando la escalinata con su amiga, alejándose de Regina.

Regina esperó sin moverse, hasta que el eco de sus pasos desapareció por completo hasta que las voces apagadas de la discusión ("¿Quién era esa?", "Ah, una antigua conocida") se fundieron con el rumor del tráfico.

* * *

Le quedaba media hora libre antes de encontrarse con Graham, de modo que no hizo caso de los taxis que pasaron por su lado, dos o tres de ellos reduciendo la velocidad, esperando que esa chica tan elegante que andaba sola por la calle los parase, porque la lluvia estaba arreciando. Mientras caminaba, Regina notó las gotas de lluvia golpeándole la cabeza y calando el grueso tejido de su abrigo, pero siguió avanzando, agachando la cabeza para rehuir el ángulo con el que el viento impulsaba la lluvia, de modo que no veía las majestuosas fachadas de ladrillo junto a las que pasaba ni podía consolarse con la suave iluminación de las farolas recién encendidas. Lo único que quería Regina en ese momento era sentir el peso y el frescor del agua que empapaba su ropa, el olor metálico de la lluvia en la ciudad impregnándole el pelo.

No le apetecía ver a Graham, hubiera preferido estar sola, pero siguió andando sin prisa hacia el lugar de la cita, porque también era eso lo que quería hacer. Era de justicia sentarse junto a Graham y recordar cómo lo había traicionado, a pesar de que él era tan bueno que intentaría animarla, aliviar la tristeza que advertiría en ella. Llegó al restaurante antes de la hora, pero Graham ya estaba esperándola. Regina se quitó el abrigo con rapidez, consciente de que estaba llenándolo todo de gotas de agua.

\- ¿No sabes que existe un invento fabuloso llamado "coche"? O el autobús, o el taxi… - le dijo Graham.

\- Me apetecía caminar.

Regina no se movió, sintiendo cómo el agua le resbalaba por la nariz y la barbilla. Sacudió la cabeza, repentinamente incómoda bajo la mirada sensata de Graham, incapaz de explicar por qué se comportaba de un modo tan extraño.

Graham cabeceó y sonrió, y Regina vio que la mesa donde iban a sentarse estaba dispuesta para ocho.

\- Vienen unos amigos – explicó Graham.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Regina, intentando ocultar su fastidio.

\- Jeff y algunos más. Emma ha dicho que se apuntaría – añadió para convencerla -. Hace siglos que no la veo. Podremos ponernos al día.

\- Estoy bastante cansada, la verdad. Necesito acostarme temprano. – Regina no era capaz de mirarlo, de modo que miró al camarero y le pidió el abrigo.

\- ¿Qué haces, Regina?

Regina no sabía qué decir, cómo explicar su extraño comportamiento. Solo sabía que habría necesitado atiborrarse de sedantes, y quizá ni siquiera así le habría bastado, para estar sentada a la misma mesa que Emma y su novia, viendo cómo se tocaban, se daban a probar la comida, se miraban.

\- Lo siento, no me encuentro muy bien. Creo que estoy cogiendo un resfriado – dijo, levantándose de la silla.

\- Porque has llegado empapada… Tómate un té o algo, te sentirás mejor.

Pero Regina ya le estaba dando un beso de despedida – Lo siento Graham – dijo, y calló un momento para acariciarle la mejilla, donde sintió el fino roce de la barba vespertina. Retrocedió un paso y lo miró a los ojos -. De verdad que lo siento.

\- No es más que una cena, mujer – dijo Graham, sonriente. Pero Regina ya se había ido.

* * *

**Perdonad por la tardanza. Este es un capítulo corto, el más corto hasta ahora pero ya tengo transcrito el siguiente para cuando seáis buenas con los RWs, ya solo nos quedan 3 capítulos. También comento que, a estas alturas, por fin Shamim me ha contestado y me ha dado el visto bueno a esta transcripción! :D  
Besos.**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Ruby comprobó con disgusto que la pasta que llevaba diez minutos preparando se negaba a quedar suave y elástica. No obstante, continuó amasando con enérgico empeño, porque le ayudaba a concentrarse en algo que no fuera la llamada de teléfono que estaba haciendo.

En su momento había pensado que podía estar bien discutir el plan con Graham. Le caía bien Graham, tenía sentido del humor, y además, a Ruby le gustaba la idea de escandalizarlo un poco. Pero al oír su voz había sentido un arrebato de afecto mezclado con un poco de compasión, y no se había atrevido de momento a revelarle nada.

\- Lo que intento decir – volvió a empezar -, es que el amor es una cosa extraña, que a veces surge donde menos te lo esperas. Es algo que no se puede controlar, y creo que uno tiene que dejarse llevar. Fomentarlo.

Al otro lado de la línea hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Ruby se colgó el teléfono del hombro y siguió amasando.

\- ¿Te has enamorado de mí? – preguntó Graham, y Ruby percibió la sonrisa que le cruzaba la cara, pero también el desconcierto que transmitía su tono.

\- Bueno, eres mono, pero no estoy hablando de mí – contestó secamente -. Quiero juntar a Regina y a Emma y necesito tu ayuda.

\- Pero ¿por qué?

\- ¿Por qué qué? – preguntó Ruby, intentando dar a su voz un mínimo tono de paciencia, mientras introducía la masa en la máquina de hacer pasta italiana.

\- ¿Por qué quieres juntarlas? La otra noche lo propuse y Regina no se mostró nada interesada… De hecho, me da la impresión de que rehúye a Emma, aunque no tengo ni idea del motivo.

Ruby suspiró – Oye, ¿has oído hablar de la serie _The L Word?_

\- No, pero ¿no podrías hablar sin adivinanzas? – replicó Graham.

Ruby tomó aliento y dejó que sus siguientes palabras salieran atropelladamente de su boca. – Es que se han enamorado.

\- ¿Quién se ha enamorado?

Ruby miró con exasperación los raviolis a medio cortar.

\- Emma y Regina.

Esperó. Era evidente que Graham había entendido por fin la situación, porque lo único que se oía era el ruido de fondo del teléfono.

\- Mira, Graham…

\- Te llamo luego – le interrumpió Graham en voz baja, y colgó la llamada.

* * *

El día de la conferencia, al dar media vuelta y alejarse de Regina, Emma había sentido un momentáneo alivio por poder aferrarse a la mano protectora de Lily, por poder demostrarle a Regina que había seguido adelante con su vida y que su boda no la había afectado. Y tenía que reconocer que al mismo tiempo había sentido cierto orgullo, porque había demostrado que ella, por lo menos, era sincera sobre sí misma. Sin embargo, el orgullo y el alivio quedaron rápidamente ocultos por otra sensación más intensa, la de la pérdida, y tuvo que excusarse diciendo que no se encontraba bien para no acompañar a Lily a su casa. No podía pensar en Lily en esos momentos, y no quería fomentar una intimidad que le habría permitido cerrar los ojos e imaginarse a Regina a pesar de estar con otra.

Por eso se había pasado los últimos tres días encerrada en casa, exceptuando las horas del trabajo, que eran menos que antes porque estaba preparando la inminente publicación del libro. La ilusionaba la idea del libro, pero también comprendía que el temblor que estremecía su cuerpo tenía más relación con el hecho de haber visto a Regina, de haber sentido el roce de su mano en su brazo, de haber vuelto a percibir aquella fragancia que ya había olvidado.

Entró en la cocina envuelta en el albornoz, pasó junto a Ruby, que hacía algo raro con un cuenco de gambas, y llegó hasta el cuartito de lavar, donde su madre estaba planchando la camisa de su padre. Allí dentro hacía calor, las ventanas estaban empañadas por el vapor y había una luz agradable que alejaba la oscuridad de la tarde.

Maya alzó la vista y tendió la mano hacia el vestido negro que Emma llevaba colgado del brazo.

\- Dame, que te lo plancho – propuso -. Hace siglos que no te veo con vestido.

\- Voy a salir.

\- ¿Con quién? – preguntó automáticamente Maya, y lamentó de inmediato haber hablado.

Se había propuesto no hacer preguntas de este tipo desde la desafortunada revelación de su hija, porque, si no preguntaba, no tendría que enterarse de cosas que prefería no saber. Pero allá, arrullada por el calor y los rítmicos movimientos de la plancha, había bajado la guardia. Clavó los ojos en la prenda que tenía sobre la tabla.

\- Graham me ha invitado a cenar – contestó Emma.

Maya alzó la vista, atenta. Era una novedad interesante.

\- Es un chico simpático – empezó.

\- ¡Es un amigo, mamá!

Maya se mordió la lengua para no manifestar que al fin y al cabo los verdaderos matrimonios se basaban en la amistad y volvió a concentrarse en la plancha. Quizá si veía a Emma con aspecto de chica, Graham se arrojaría a sus pies y pondría fin a aquella triste fase de su vida. Maya le tendió el vestido recién planchado, y Emma se lo puso y dio un par de vueltas para ver cómo le sentaba. Maya sonrió.

En ese momento Ruby apareció en la puerta del cuarto de lavar con las llaves del coche en la mano y soltó un silbido de admiración al ver a su hermana.

\- ¡Póntelo para el desfile del Orgullo! – propuso, sobre todo para que la oyera su madre -. ¡Se te tirarán encima!

\- Sale a cenar con Graham – masculló Maya.

\- ¡Ah, qué bien! – exclamó con una gran sonrisa -. ¡Es un chico tan simpático!

\- ¿Adónde vas tú? – preguntó Maya.

\- Por ahí – contestó solícitamente Ruby.

Maya soltó un bufido ante la falta de respeto de su hija y luego apagó la plancha, hizo salir a sus hijas y entró tras ellas en la cocina, donde una cacerola llena de agua hirviente lo estaba llenando todo de vapor.

\- He hecho pasta con gambas para papá y para ti – explicó Ruby.

\- Si quisiera una sauna, me iría a un balneario – dijo Maya con fastidio, pero cuando se volvió para escuchar la consabida burla de Ruby, vio que su hija la miraba con un respeto renovado.

\- Eso ha tenido gracia, mamá.

\- Que alguien vaya a abrir – dijo Maya, porque acababa de sonar el timbre, pero sus hijas, a juzgar por el interés que mostraban, parecían sordas.

Ruby obedeció y volvió con un estuche alargado, que tendió a su hermana Emma.

Emma se paró avergonzada junto a los fogones, envuelta en la suave tela del vestido negro, mientras su madre y su hermana la miraban, y abrió cautelosamente el estuche del que salió un magnífico ramo de rosas de tallo largo. Entre las flores había un sobre con su nombre escrito en tinta azul oscuro.

\- ¿Graham? – preguntó Maya con la voz entrecortada.

\- ¿Lily? – sugirió Ruby.

\- Regina… - susurró Emma.

Las tres se miraron, cada una incómoda por sus propias razones, hasta que Maya se volvió hacia la encimera para poner el hervidor y prepararse un té, Ruby se fue a la calle y Emma subió con el regalo a su habitación.

Refugiada en su dormitorio, encendió la luz y se sentó a abrir la nota. Del sobre salió una elegante hoja de papel, translúcida y delicada como un pétalo, pero no había ninguna carta como tal, con encabezamiento y firma, sino un poema:

_Todas las noches vacío mi corazón, pero a la mañana siguiente vuelve a estar lleno.  
Bajo la suave caricia de la noche, se ha ido impregnando de lentas gotas de ti.  
Al amanecer no dejo de pensar en ti y en mí,  
en un acuciante placer que no me da tregua.  
El amor no puede contenerse. El limpio envoltorio del deseo  
se parte en dos, tiñendo mis días de rojo.  
Mis largos y lánguidos días, mustios y anhelantes,  
que paso buscando una huella, un olor, un soplo de  
aire que quedara tras tu partida._

Emma se enjugó las lágrimas que se le adherían pesadamente a las pestañas. Odiaba a Regina por hacerle eso, porque sabía que era Regina la que se había sentado a dar forma a aquel poema, la que lo había ideado y pulido, solo para ella. ¿Por qué? Era tarde, demasiado tarde. Emma volvió a doblar el papel y lo deslizó bajo su almohada. Miró las rosas, de un rojo intenso con motas rosadas en los bordes, símbolo de la belleza perfecta y del amor perfecto. En un impulso, abrió la tapa del estuche y las volvió a encerrar, dispuesta a tirarlas, porque representaban un mundo que no existía en realidad, y no quería tener cerca nada que se lo recordase.

* * *

\- ¿Hay una reserva a nombre de Graham para las siete y media?

Emma respiró hondo mientras el camarero consultaba la agenda. Durante el viaje a Londres había tenido tiempo de calmarse, y ahora se sentía más fuerte, un poco incómoda por la forma en que iba vestida, pero más segura también. Se alegró de haberse puesto el vestido, porque Graham había elegido un restaurante muy selecto.

\- La otra persona aún no ha llegado, señora. ¿Quiere tomar algo en la barra, o prefiere sentarse ya a la mesa?

Emma lanzó una mirada a la barra de madera pulida y a las resplandecientes copas de cristal, pero vio que había una clienta bastante rara, ataviada con un sombrero de ala ancha y unas gafas oscuras que le ocultaban el rostro. Pensó que debía de ser una actriz, porque le sonaba de algo.

\- La mesa, por favor – dijo, y siguió al camarero hasta el comedor.

La mujer del sombrero se volvió y se le quedó mirando mientras se alejaba.

* * *

Regina esperó angustiada a que Emma diera alguna señal de haber recibido el poema, hasta que, media hora antes de salir, empezó a vestirse. No sabía muy bien por qué Graham había insistido en invitarla a cenar, pero entendía vagamente que debía tener que ver con el hecho de haber aparecido la otra noche llorosa y calada hasta los huesos, para marcharse de repente. Hizo un esfuerzo por arreglarse un poco, en parte porque el restaurante donde Graham había reservado mesa era muy bueno, pero también para dejar claro que se encontraba bien.

No le sorprendió que el camarero le dijese que la otra persona ya estaba esperando, porque Graham solía llegar pronto a las citas; y de hecho, Regina agradecía esta peculiaridad de su amigo, que prefería esperar a hacer esperar a los demás. Al pasar junto a la elegante barra, notó que la miraba una extraña mujer que llevaba gafas de sol (¡por la noche!) y un enorme sombrero. Disimuló el azaramiento que le produjo la situación y siguió al camarero hasta la mesa.

* * *

Emma había elegido ese momento para desplegar la servilleta, que parecía doblada por un maestro en origami, y por eso no se dio cuenta de que el camarero acompañaba a otra persona hasta su mesa hasta el momento en que alzó la cara y se encontró con Regina de pie frente a ella. Pestañeó sorprendida, y vio que su desconcierto encontraba eco en la expresión de Regina.

\- Creo que nos han tendido una trampa – intervino Regina, vacilante.

\- Eso parece.

El camarero le estaba presentando la silla, y Regina, no sin cierta arrogancia, tomó asiento en medio del silencio

\- El caballero se disculpa, señoras – dijo el camarero, tendiéndoles la carta -, pero les desea que disfruten de la cena a la que están invitadas.

De repente Regina sintió mucho calor, se notó las mejillas encendidas y cogió la botella de agua, que asomaba de un cubo lleno de hielo. Tomó un sorbo y miró a Emma.

\- Estás muy guapa – dijo.

\- Tú también.

\- Ya lo sé – contestó Regina con seria ironía.

Y Emma rió. Regina respiró hondo, sonrió y se sintió algo más aliviada.

* * *

En la barra, una guapa joven ataviada con un sombrero de ala ancha y unas gafas de sol pagó la copa, tomó nota mental de no volver a pedir jamás un Martini de sandía, y salió del restaurante.

* * *

Emma sabía que no podría estar mucho tiempo hablando de banalidades, pero se sorprendió a sí misma cuando, en la primera pausa de la conversación inicial, le preguntó a Regina cómo estaba su marido.

\- No tengo marido – fue la respuesta.

Emma intentó mostrar sorpresa (no le costó, ya que la noticia le había pillado desprevenida), pero también intentó contener su reacción instintiva, que era soltar una carcajada y lanzar un puñetazo al aire. Con silenciosa dignidad, conseguida a base de mirar fijamente el platito de la mantequilla, esperó a que Regina se explicara.

\- Anulé el compromiso el día antes de la boda – contó Regina.

Un gesto tan espectacular merecía alguna respuesta. – Debiste pasarlo mal – insinuó Emma.

\- Solo ha habido otra cosa que me haya costado más – dijo Regina, clavando su mirada en la de Emma.

Esta vez fue Emma la que se sonrojó, porque había adivinado el significado del comentario, que por otra parte Regina había insinuado con bastante claridad.

\- ¿Y cuál es?

Regina desvió un momento la cabeza, esbozó una sonrisa y se volvió otra vez hacia Regina.

\- Dejarte a ti para volver a Jordania.

Emma sonrió. Cogió la copa y tomó un sobro de vino. El sabor se difundió levemente por su lengua y la hizo sentir vértigo. Pero era la primera copa que tomaba, y no era tan sencillo atribuir el vértigo únicamente al alcohol.

* * *

Tras dar una generosa propina al taxista, la joven del sombrero pasó junto a un grupo de oficinistas que habían salido a tomar algo después del trabajo y entró en un abarrotado local, que atravesó bailoteando al son de la fuerte música, hasta que se detuvo con un contoneo final delante de Graham. Lo vio un poco cansado y nervioso, como si llevara un buen rato esperando. Ruby se quitó rápidamente las gafas y el sombrero.

\- Vaya, veo que has sido discreta – comentó Graham.

Ruby sonrió, se sacudió la melena que había llevado recogida bajo el sobrero y contempló cómo Graham le servía una copa de vino.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntó Graham, impaciente.

\- Ha habido un cruce de miradas – comenzó Ruby, haciendo una pausa dramática -, y en la cara de Regina ha asomado una sonrisa. Y Emma se ha relamido los labios en un gesto inconsciente… Todo está arreglado.

Graham le guiñó un ojo y apuró la copa.

\- Aún me estoy haciendo a la idea, ¿sabes? – dijo.

\- ¿Te ayudará si te hago un dibujo?

\- No, gracias – contestó rápidamente Graham -, pero sí que me ayudaría, un poco, que te quedaras a cenar conmigo.

\- ¿Para no quedarte solo y pensar todo el tiempo en Emma? – preguntó Ruby, intentando ser comprensiva.

Le caía bien Graham, era un chico divertido, amable e inteligente. ¿Cuántos hombres intentarían juntar a su ex novia con su mejor amiga? Graham le lanzó una mirada pensativa y tardó un poco en responder, pero cuando lo hizo, Ruby tuvo la impresión de que le hablaba con sinceridad.

\- No es eso – contestó él -. Es solo que me apetece cenar contigo. Nada más. Lo único que sé de ti es que está claro que quieres a tu hermana, y que prepararas una ensalada griega riquísima…

Ruby sonrió.

* * *

\- ¡No puedo creer que esté a punto de salir tu libro! – dijo Regina -. Es decir, por supuesto que me lo creo, pero me parece una noticia tan…

Para dejar de tropezarse con sus palabras, Regina acarició la mano de Emma, en un gesto que expresaba su emoción y su orgullo. Y cuando sus manos estuvieron juntas, la sensación le pareció demasiado buena para interrumpirla. Con la actitud más despreocupada posible, oprimió los largos dedos de Emma, pero al cabo de un momento esta se soltó con delicadeza. Regina se llevó la mano al pelo, consciente del rechazo, y cambió de tema.

\- ¿Cómo está tu novia?

\- ¿Lily?

Regina carraspeó. - ¿Ha habido más de una?

\- No. – Emma sonrió -. Está bien. Gracias por preguntar.

\- ¿La quieres?

Regina vio que Emma se inclinaba un poco hacia el respaldo de la silla, quizá porque ella misma se había inclinado hacia ella, con febril insistencia, como si Emma le debiera explicaciones.

\- Hay cosas de ella que me gustan.

Esta vez fue Regina la que se reclinó en el respaldo. La impresión de oír las mismas palaras con las que ella se había referido a Robin hacía tiempo la había desconcertado. Miró las mesas cercanas con gesto displicente, vio pasar a un camarero y escuchó la carcajada educadamente contenida de la mesa que había tras ella.

\- ¿Y te basta con eso? – preguntó en voz baja. Sostuvo la mirada de Emma, sin permitirle que apartara los ojos ni darle tiempo a zanjar la cuestión.

Emma negó con la cabeza sin decir nada, y Regina la vio al borde de las lágrimas. Extendió delicadamente la mano hacia Emma, para tocarle el brazo, o la mejilla, o cualquier gesto que la consolara, la tranquilizara, pero Emma reaccionó de forma extraña. Emma se apartó, y Regina se dio cuenta de que había una determinación nueva en sus ojos verdes y transparentes.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

\- ¿Les has dicho a tus padres por qué anulaste la boda?

Regina vio el abismo que se abría frente a ella e intentó rodearlo. – Les dije que no sería justo para Robin.

\- ¿Les explicaste por qué?

La insistencia de Emma, su obstinado empeño en hablar de cosas que no entendía, molestó mucho a Regina. Apartó el plato, enfadada.

\- No lo entiendes, Emma. Oriente Próximo es un lugar duro. Y la familia de mis padres tiene una presencia importante en ese mundo, y es una cultura que no cambia…

\- Y mientras las personas no se atrevan a reconocer con sinceridad quiénes son realmente, nunca cambiará.

Regina se adelantó hacia ella. – Te quiero, Emma. ¿Qué le importa eso a nadie más, aunque sea de la familia?

Emma tenía una buena respuesta para darle, pero se había quedado aturdida mientras intentaba asimilar las dos palabras que acababa de oír en boca de Regina y que ahora comprendía que había ansiado escuchar desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se maravilló de que una frase tan vieja y estereotipada, tan repetida, pudiera cambiar todo un mundo cuando la pronunciaba la persona adecuada en el momento adecuado. Y sin embargo, Regina no era capaz de reconocer ante nadie más este sentimiento, este amor. Sería siempre algo oculto, ilícito, irreal.

\- Yo no quiero mentir sobre la persona con quien estoy y los motivos por los que estoy con ella – declaró Emma -. No quiero que seas mi pareja en casa y mi "amiga" en cualquier otro sitio. No puedo vivir así.

Vio que Regina apartaba la mirada, deseando que aquella conversación no hubiera empezado.

\- Una vez me dijiste que debía aceptarme más a mí misma – dijo Emma en voz baja -, y ahora yo te digo lo mismo a ti.

Regina intentó buscar una respuesta, algo que explicara por qué no podía hacer lo que Emma esperaba, algo que le hiciera comprender que el mero hecho de amarse y estar juntas sería suficiente, pero constató con incredulidad que era demasiado tarde, porque Emma se había puesto de pie y estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse.

\- ¡No te vayas! – imploró Regina en un susurro, y Emma se detuvo junto a su silla y posó los labios sobre su pelo, en un beso urgente y definitivo.

Después dio media vuelta y salió de restaurante, dejando a Regina en un estado de atónita incredulidad y amargo remordimiento.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Para aquellxs que me conozcan, saben mis motivos por los que no he podido actualizar, lo siento por ello. Y para los que no, también lo siento por tardar. Estoy transcribiendo ya el siguiente, quizás lo subo más tarde. Disfrutad del penúltimo capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Esa misma noche, al llegar a casa, Regina se dio cuenta, extrañada, de que pensaba más en Robin que en Emma. Entró en el vestíbulo, que estaba silencioso y en penumbra. El ama de llaves, Granny, oyó el chasquido de la llave desde la cocina, donde acababa de poner agua a hervir. Al reconocer los pasos de Regina, vertió el agua humeante en una bonita taza que contenía una bolsita de papel y fue a buscarla al pie de las escaleras.

\- Hola, Granny. ¿Dónde están mis padres?

\- Han salido a cenar, señorita. Tenga, esto es para usted.

Regina cogió la taza, agradecida. – Manzanilla. Gracias.

\- De nada, señorita – contestó amablemente Granny.

\- ¿Me ha llamado alguien?

Pensó que Emma podía haber telefoneado, haber descubierto que le era imposible vivir sin ella, aunque solo había pasado media hora desde que había salido del restaurante.

\- Nada, señorita – dijo Granny con vacilación -. Lo siento.

Regina quitó importancia a la situación con una rápida sonrisa y subió pesadamente a su habitación. Algunas veces tenía la impresión de que la lacónica ama de llaves sabía más que nadie todo lo que ocurría en esa casa.

* * *

Regina cerró con cuidado la puerta, se sentó al borde de la cama, en la oscuridad, y pensó en aquella velada que había empezado tan llena de promesas. Intentó recordar el huelo de la conversación, averiguar qué había roto la delicada evolución del flirteo, y se toó una vez más con sus propias palabras: "_Les he dicho que no habría sido justo para Robin"._

Era algo que le había parecido cierto en su momento, en plena crisis causada por la anulación de la boda. Era una frase que contenía la dosis adecuada de sentimiento de culpa e incluso insinuaba que romper el compromiso le haría más bien a Robin que a ella. Sin embargo, ahora le parecía solamente una excusa superficial, que ocultaba los motivos subyacentes. La insistencia de Emma había desvelado en ella un renovado sentimiento de culpa hacia su ex prometido.

Con decisión, sin encender la luz, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número que tanto conocía.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Hola, Robin. Soy yo. ¿Es un mal momento?

La intención de la pregunta era absolutamente práctica. Regina solo quería saber si Robin estaba en mitad de una comida, o durmiendo. Pero la duración del silencio le recordó que para Robin nunca habría un buen momento para volver a oír la voz de la mujer de la que había estado enamorado.

\- Tranquila, no hay problema – dijo Robin al final -. ¿Todo va bien?

\- Sí.

Robin esperó que Regina dijera algo más, que explicara el motivo de su llamada, pero entre los dos se instaló únicamente un silencio frágil como la tela de una araña.

\- Tengo que contarte algo, Robin – empezó a decir Regina.

Tragó saliva y se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente, porque el frescor del contacto la calmaba un poco. Notó que Robin estaba esperando a que dijera algo y abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero fue incapaz de decir nada.

\- No me debes nada, Regina – dijo Robin, en un tono que no fue áspero pero tampoco amable.

El desaliento que trasmitía su voz impresionó a Regina. Alzó la mirada hacia las persianas, entre cuyas rendijas se filtraba la luz de la calle, dibujando largas franjas amarillas en el suelo de madera.

\- No llegué a decirte por qué no me casé contigo, Robin. No del todo. Y me gustaría contártelo ahora.

\- Adelante – contestó Robin, y Regina cerró los ojos para no ver las rendijas de luz que entraban desde la calle. Quizá si la oscuridad era tan densa que no le dejaba ver ni la sombre de sí misma, sería capaz de decirlo.

\- Siempre me han atraído más las mujeres que los hombres, Robin. Siempre. Por eso, aunque te quería, no sentía verdadero amor por ti, no del modo en que lo siento por… - Calló un momento y respiró hondo -. Lo que quiero decir es que me di cuenta de que sí lo sentía por otra persona, y era Emma. Pero estaba demasiado asustada para reconocerlo ante mí misma, y menos aún ante los demás.

Supo que Robin la estaba escuchando porque le oyó respirar y aclararse la garganta.

\- ¡Caray! – dijo Robin al final. Después, tras una larga pausa y otra tos, añadió un toque de ironía -. ¿Así que no fue culpa mía?

Regina soltó una pequeña carcajada, y al respirar hondo le entraron ganas de llorar, y para su consternación, esta vez no consiguió contenerse y las lágrimas brotaron como un torrente, sin sentido de la mesura ni de las formas, y Regina sollozó intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, mientras Robin la escuchaba sin pronunciar palabra. Cuando pudo parar y buscó a tientas los pañuelos de papel de la mesilla, Regina intentó disculparse, pero él la interrumpió.

\- Deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma, Regina – declaró -. Por haberlo reconocido por fin. No hay muchas personas que se atrevan, especialmente en la parte del mundo donde vivimos. Además… me alegro de que me lo hayas contado. Me ayuda. De verdad que me ayuda.

La alegría que Robin intentó conferir a su voz no compensaba del todo la gravedad de su tono, pero Regina agradeció mucho su delicadeza, su amistad.

\- Puedes estar segura de que seré absolutamente discreto. Lo sabes, ¿no? No se lo diré a nadie.

Regina se sonó la nariz y sonrió.

\- Vale, espérate un par de días por lo menos. Déjame que hable antes con mis padres – dijo, y esta vez soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- Buena idea. Te deseo suerte – dijo Robin -. Porque, créeme, _habibti,_ la vas a necesitar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Regina entró en el comedor a las diez y se encontró a sus padres muy contentos tras la excelente cena del día anterior y el excelente colofón de la velada en el casino. La recibieron con entusiasmos y le hicieron un gesto para que se sentara a desayunar con ellos, mientras Cora le acercaba solícitamente la bandeja de frutas tropicales.

\- Prueba la papaya – dijo Cora mientras encendía un cigarrillo -. Es anticancerosa.

Regina pensó si debía señalar o no la obvia paradoja, mientras veía cómo la fruta recomendada quedaba cubierta por el humo que acababa de exhalar Cora, pero su madre se le adelantó.

\- No digas nada – dijo -. Necesito un cigarrillo para ponerme en marcha por la mañana.

\- Quería hablar con vosotros – dijo Regina en voz baja, armándose de valor.

Cora dio otra calada al cigarrillo y entrecerró los ojos para mirar a su hija.

\- Seguro que no vas a decirnos nada bueno; de ser así, sonreirías.

Regina comprendió que no sería necesario empezar con formalidades. Acababan de abrirle la puerta, y solo había una manera de atravesarla.

\- Es algo bueno – empezó con valentía, dispuesta no solo a plantear la premisa básica, sino a plantearla de un modo que influyera en la reacción de sus padres -. Estoy enamorada de una persona maravillosa.

Henry frunció el ceño, y Cora dio un mordisco a la boquilla. Se preciaba de buscar siempre la parte positiva de las cosas, de encontrar esperanza en donde solo parecía haber desesperación; era así cómo había conseguido resistir a pesar de tener dos hijas tan decepcionantes como Regina y Belle, pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que la frase que acababa de oír no auguraba nada bueno.

Hacía algunos años, Cora había empezado a percibir vagamente que en su hija había algo raro, algo que la había hecho arrepentirse de haberse empeñado en apuntarla en aquel internado femenino. Algo horrible, algo obsceno, algo repugnante. Era solo una insinuación, una posibilidad, un presentimiento, un sabor amargo en el fondo de la lengua, nunca algo que Cora hubiera sido capaz de expresar en voz alta, para que atrajera la atención de los demás. Su estrategia había consistido en tragarse sus sospechas cada vez que se habían insinuado, o bien, como en el reciente viaje a Oxford con esa tal Emma, en arreglar las cosas para que un poco de presión mantuviera a su hija en el recto camino.

\- Soy lesbiana – anunció Regina, y cerró los ojos un momento, disimulando el gesto como si fuera un parpadeo.

Esperó nerviosa, pero llena de determinación, la respuesta de Cora. Su padre contemplaba los trozos de fruta dispuestos en abanico con el aire de quien no ha oído nada.

Cora se sintió como si acabaran de cortarle los dedos con un hacha mal afilada. No podía creer que Regina acabara de pronunciar esa palabra: _lesbiana._ Se había estremecido solo de oírla. Era una noción demasiado alejada de la realidad del matrimonio, situada a kilómetros de distancia del acto sexual, que en su estado natural contenía la imagen de una virilidad fuerte y enérgica fusionándose con la sumisión femenina (porque en el tema del sexo, Cora estaba más influida por su ávida lectura de novelas rosas que por su propia experiencia personal). La homosexualidad le parecía un experimento científico imprudente y particularmente repugnante. Le entraron ganas de chillar.

Sin embargo, el ama de llaves había elegido justo ese momento para entrar en la habitación con una nueva tetera. Con gestos lentos y metódicos, Granny descargó el carrito, colocando la bandeja de pastas más cerca de Regina y reservando para el final el vasito adornado con filigrana de oro, el preferido de Cora, que depositó con delicada precisión frente a su jefa. Lanzó una mirada a Cora y decidió no servirle todavía el té, porque le pareció ver que apretaba los dientes bajo los músculos en tensión de la mandíbula. Granny salió rápidamente del comedor y se apostó al otro lado de la puerta, en el punto donde la acústica de la conversación que se desarrollaba en el interior era óptima.

Después de verse obligada a reprimir su primer e instintivo ataque de rabia (porque jamás airearía los trapos sucios, repugnantemente sucios en este caso, delante del personal), Cora apagó el cigarrillo con un suspiro de frustración, como si el residuo de cenizas contuviera todas sus esperanzas arrasadas.

\- ¿No queréis saber quién es? – dijo Regina, alzando la cara después de haberse pasado un minuto mirando el suelo.

Su madre le lanzó una mirada torva.

\- Es Emma – continuó Regina, sorprendida de su resolución.

Por la cabeza de Cora pasaron dos consideraciones: la primera, que aquella tal Emma llevaba el conflicto escrito en la cara y se maldijo por no haber encontrado la manera de apartarla de la vida de su hija. La segunda, más relacionada con el hecho de haber intuido la situación desde hacía tiempo, era que ahora tendría que encontrar la forma de curar a Regina. Para Cora no se trataba de algo que uno es sino de algo que uno padece, y había modos de solucionarlo. El principal era un buen matrimonio, pero Regina se había negado obstinadamente a probar este método. Cora pensó fugazmente en los centros de rehabilitación que había oído decir que existían en Estados Unidos, aunque no sabía muy bien dónde estaban.

\- No digas nada a nadie – exigió -, hasta que lo arreglemos.

\- Se lo diré a quien quiera, y no hay nada que arreglar.

\- ¿Es que no nos has avergonzado bastante? – gritó Cora a la espalda de su hija, porque Regina ya se había levantado para salir del comedor -. ¡Eres una vergüenza! ¡Una aberración! – chilló y Regina tuvo tiempo de intercambiar una mirada llorosa con su padre, antes de marcharse dando un portazo.

Henry, pillado entre dos bandos, trató de calmar a su mujer apoyándole una mano en el hombro, pero al ver que Cora ni se daba cuenta de su presencia, salió a toda prisa tras su hija.

* * *

En la quietud del vestíbulo, cuando ya habían cesado la histeria y los portazos, Granny tuvo la impresión de que su jefa podría necesitarla. Entró en el comedor discretamente, con movimientos sigilosos y mesurados, y vio a Cora derrumbada en la butaca, con una mano sobre el pecho y la otra sosteniendo con desgana la boquilla. Con cautela, Granny le sirvió un té con menta y le tendió un vasito, en el que el pequeño escupitajo que había depositado hacía un rato flotaba imperceptiblemente y, por primera vez desde que Granny había comenzado aquel juego solitario, Cora bebió.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Bueno, aquí hemos llegado al final. No esperéis algo intenso, hemos visto que aquí las cosas se tratan por el aire, no con mucha trama y, eso sí, con humor. Ha sido un placer, así como así, sigo amando este libro. Disfrutad.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Maya estaba sentada entre el público y se sentía rebosante de orgullo mientras intentaba indicar silenciosamente a Emma, rodeada de todos aquellos intelectuales, que se sentara más erguida. Pero Emma no la miraba; parecía nerviosa, lo cual era comprensible. La presentación de su libro era un acontecimiento importante. Maya rivalizó por el reposabrazos con su expansivo marido, que se estaba apoderando del asiento de su izquierda y de la mitad del suyo, y pensó en lo orgullosa que estaba de haber criado a una hija tan inteligente, capaz de escribir toda una novela. Se volvió a la derecha con la cara radiante y dedicó a su otra hija, Ruby, una gran sonrisa de aprobación. Aunque esperaba con ansia el día en que dejara de meter langostas vivas en las cacerolas y prepararse algo normal para cenar, como un buen _tikka-masala_ o un tradicional pastel de carne, pero de pronto le pareció una suerte que al menos supiera cocinar. Observó el perfil de Graham, que estaba sentado al lado de Ruby (como resultado de una inteligente maniobra por parte de Maya) y pensó que hacían buena pareja. Y después todos intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa y vieron cómo Emma se ponía de pie e iniciaba la lectura. Maya suspiró complacida y miró alrededor. En aquel elegante patio londinense, donde las piedras antiguas eran acariciadas por los últimos rayos de sol del día, se sintió feliz.

* * *

Emma comenzó la lectura con la sensación de tener piedras en el estómago y con una voz algo temblorosa, pero intentó concentrarse en las palabras, recordar que estaba narrando una historia, y a medida que se introdujo en el mundo del relato, sintió que su voz se relajaba y sus hombros también. Concluyó con elegancia la lectura del fragmento al cabo de tres minutos y se sonrojó cuando estallaron los aplausos. Entre el público, más nutrido de lo que se había atrevido a esperar, vio a sus padres y también a Ruby y Graham, sonriendo y aplaudiéndola. Fue un momento dorado, porque el sol de la tarde aún no estaba muy bajo y los iluminaba a todos, y Emma sintió su roce pintándole los brazos. Solo le faltaba una cosa para completar su felicidad, pero tenía que ver con alguien a quien no podía forzar, y un día u otro, de una manera u otra, debería aceptar ese hecho.

* * *

Cuando terminó la lectura, a Emma la llevaron a una mesita en la que podía firmar ejemplares. Horrorizada ante la idea de estar allí sentada y que solo acudieran a pedirle firmas sus familiares, sintió un gran alivio al comprobar que empezaba a formarse una larga cola, y se sentó con el bolígrafo e intentó mostrarse relajada, como si aquello fuera algo que hiciera todos los días. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Graham le sonreía, y también atisbó a su padre comprando orgulloso un montón de ejemplares de su libro y a su madre charlando con algunos asistentes y explicándoles que la famosa escritora era su hija. Alzó la cabeza y vio que alguien acababa de color un libro sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Podría firmarlo como "Jane Austen"? – preguntó Ruby.

Emma sonrió, firmó con su nombre y alzó la cabeza otra vez, mientras Ruby se apartaba ágilmente y dejaba sitio a la siguiente persona de la cola. Al cabo de cinco minutos, Emma ya había pillado el ritmo, abría el ejemplar directamente por la página que tocaba y preguntaba a quién tenía que dedicarlo, antes de devolverlo con una sonrisa y unas palabras amables.

\- ¿A quién quiere que se lo dedique? – preguntó por vigésima vez en diez minutos. Le emocionaba ver que tantas personas se habían quedado después de la presentación para comprar el libro. El editor le había dicho que no se hiciera muchas expectativas porque era una escritora novel y nadie había oído hablar de ella.

\- A Regina – fue la respuesta.

Emma alzó rápidamente la cabeza y tuvo la impresión de que todo sonido y toda percepción desaparecían. Los intensos ojos castaños de Regina se clavaron en los suyos durante un largo momento, hasta que Emma se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin respirar y había adoptado la actitud de una estatua poco elegante, con la boca abierta y el bolígrafo suspendido en el aire.

\- A Regina – repitió en voz baja, y le dictó la dedicatoria – Que por fin ha tenido el valor de contárselo a sus padres.

Respondió a la mirada inquisitiva de Emma con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa silenciosa. Aclarándose la voz, aunque no se le ocurría nada racional que decir, Emma miró el libro. Lo abrió, escribió rápidamente unas palabras, lo cerró y se lo devolvió a Regina. Las puntas de sus dedos se rozaron y Emma sintió que la electricidad del contacto le recorría la espina dorsal.

\- Gracias – dijo Regina, y se alejó.

* * *

En cuando pudo, Regina se paró, sostuvo el libro en la palma de la mano y lo miró. Sonrió con orgullo al ver el nombre de Emma impreso en la cubierta, y a continuación sonrió azarada al darse cuenta de lo temblorosas que tenía las manos. Respiró hondo, abrió con cuidado la tapa y vio que Emma le había escrito solamente dos palabras, pero eran justo las que Regina había deseado ver. Eran palabras que Regina había leído hasta entonces miles de veces, en libros y en alguna carta de amor, pero que la conmovieron como si hubieran sido escritas por primera vez en la historia y solamente para ella.

* * *

El hechizo del momento se rompió, aunque no de una forma desagradable, cuando Graham abordó a Regina para abrazarla y presentarle a la hermana de Emma, una chica desgarbada, en cuyos ojos brillaba una chispa especial. Y aquel matrimonio mayor que se les acercaba debían ser los padres de Emma, pensó Regina con desazón. Contuvo la urgencia de respirar aceleradamente e intentó sonreír con tranquilidad mientras los saludaba. Quizá sabían que Emma era lesbiana, pero no tenían por qué saber si Regina había besado alguna vez a su hija, la había acariciado o simplemente la había mirado. ¿O sí lo sabían?

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Regina? – Graham le puso una mano en el brazo, y Regina sintió que volvía a fluirle la sangre en la cara.

\- Nada, estoy bien.

Saludó a los padres de Emma con un apretón de manos. El padre parecía muy agradable y le regaló otro ejemplar del montón que llevaba en brazos, y su madre fue también muy amable, aunque el modo en que esquivaba la mirada de Regina, junto con la sonrisita irónica de Ruby, le hicieron sospechar que todos sabían muy bien qué había hecho tiempo atrás con su hija en un hotel de Oxford. Regina tragó saliva, miró alrededor y vio que Emma había terminado de firmar ejemplares y se dirigía hacia ellos. Aliviada pero también nerviosa, se apartó un poco para dejar sitio a Emma en el círculo, y observó agradecida cómo la atención general pasaba de sí misma a la famosa escritora que estaba recibiendo los abrazos y besos de todos, hasta que le llegó a Regina el turo de felicitarla.

Aterrada por la presencia de los padres, Regina tendió la mano derecha y enseguida se quedó mirando sus propios dedos, extendidos en un gesto formal que solo utilizaba con los clientes de la empresa o con perfectos desconocidos. Sabía que debía retirar la mano, comportarse como una persona normal, como una amiga, y felicitar a Emma con un abrazo o algo así, pero era demasiado tarde. Emma correspondió al gesto y le estrechó la mano con solemnidad. Por la cabeza de Regina pasó una imagen de la primera vez que se habían visto, hacía tiempo (no tanto en realidad, pensó también), en su casa. Después, lentamente, sinuosamente, se dio cuenta de que Emma se inclinaba hacia ella y sintió sus labios rozándole suavemente la mejilla, y la cabeza le dio vueltas al notar la fragancia de su piel tan cerca de ella.

\- Siento alterar tu reserva – dijo Emma -, pero creo que no es mucho pedir un beso de felicitación.

Regina asintió, sonrió y le devolvió el beso, pero el roce de la mano de Emma sobre la suya, la caricia de su ropa contra la suya, fueron una especie de tortura, porque ahora ansiaba darle a Emma un beso de verdad, apretar sus labios contra los suyos, deslizarle las manos bajo la camisa y…

\- Ven a cenar con nosotros – propuso amablemente Sam.

Interiormente, imperceptiblemente, Regina hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse y trató de hablar con normalidad.

\- Será un placer – dijo, porque no podía alejarse de Emma, aunque no sabía si sería capaz de resistir toda una cena sin traicionarse. Además, ¿qué pasaría luego?

* * *

\- Os he reservado habitación en un hotel – anunció Ruby en voz baja cuando por fin salieron del restaurante y se pararon un momento en la acera -. ¡Feliz navidad!

\- Faltan tres meses para Navidad – dijo Emma.

\- Sí, bueno, no esperéis ningún regalito debajo del árbol – aclaró Ruby con una gran sonrisa. Garabateó el nombre del hotel en una servilleta y se lo pasó.

\- Papá, mamá, venid – dijo Ruby, parando a un taxi -. Graham y yo os llevaremos a casa. Estas dos se van de celebración.

\- ¿Ahora? – exclamó Maya -. ¡Si ya son las diez!

\- No tienen ochenta años, mamá – dijo Ruby, y la respuesta de Maya se perdió mientras la empujaban sin contemplaciones en el asiento trasero.

Lanzando una última mirada a Emma y a Regina, una mirada que no estaba exenta de melancolía, Graham subió al taxi con los demás y agitó la mano tras la ventanilla.

* * *

El ruido de la puerta golpeando la pared resonó en los pasillos del hotel, pero Emma no se dio cuenta, porque la boca de Regina estaba sobre la suya mientras las dos irrumpían en a habitación. Cerró la puerta con el pie y se apoyó en la pared, saboreando la lengua de Regina, que perseguía a la suya, y quitándole el abrigo. Regina bajó la boca hasta su cuello, siguiendo el recorrido de sus dedos, que desabrocharon los botones de la blusa de Emma, forcejeando febrilmente con la ropa, y la liberó por fin sus pechos, y empezó a besarlos y lamerlos, acariciando los pezones erectos con una lengua delicada pero insistente. Emma se inclinó hacia ella y sus manos se introdujeron bajo el sujetador de Regina y luego bajaron acariciando su abdomen, buscando el cinturón y abriéndolo, y se deslizaron dentro de sus bragas, pero Regina se arrodilló en el suelo, colocándose fuera de su alcance, y dibujó una línea con la lengua por el abdomen de Emma, bajándole los pantalones con unas manos que se demoraron sobre su cuerpo y le separaron las piernas, que a Emma ya casi no la sostenían.

Emma gimió y echó la cabeza para atrás al sentir aquella lengua acariciándola. Desapareció todo pensamiento, toda percepción, no quedó nada que no fueran las oleadas de sensación, sus caderas moviéndose contra la boca de Regina, hasta que tuvo que gritar. Temblorosa, se inclinó sobre Regina, que la apretó contra su piel, con los cuerpos tan fusionados que, en el mundo inefable que habían revelado sus sentidos agudizados, Emma ya no sabía dónde acababa el suyo y dónde empezaba el de Regina.

* * *

Robin estaba sentado frente a Cora, que acababa de llegar de Londres, en un caro restaurante de Amán, rodeado de parloteo de los comensales, intentando mantener una conversación que no tuviera que ver con la política, la religión o la sexualidad. Los dos primeros temas nunca eran fáciles de evitar en Oriente Próximo, y el último estaba muy presente en la cabeza de uno y otro por causa de Regina. Robin dio otro mordisco al pan de pita con tomillo y lamentó fugazmente haber invitado a comer a su ex futura suegra. La había invitado porque sabía que era la única persona con la que podía intentar hablar de Regina, y porque era conveniente que la buena sociedad de Amán viera que no guardaba rencor a la familia de Regina por lo que había pasado. Pero llevaban diez minutos en la mesa y ya habían agotado los temas del tiempo, el viaje en avión y el trabajo en el Ministerio.

\- ¿Sabe una cosa? – dijo de pronto Robin -. Lo de Regina no es el fin del mundo.

Una risa, sin relación con sus palabras pero inoportunamente simultánea, les llegó de pronto desde la mesa contigua, oculta de su vista por unas discretas banquetas con plantas. Cora suspiró y cogió un cigarrillo. Robin se inclinó hacia ella, con el encendedor preparado.

\- Lo importante es que sea feliz – volvió a intentar -. Es lo único que tiene importancia.

Cora lo miró sin entusiasmo. Quizá era una suerte que Regina no se hubiera casado con Robin. Ese chico estaba como una cabra.

\- La felicidad no tiene nada que ver – explicó Cora con lentitud, como si hablara con alguien de facultades mentales limitadas -. El problema es que la gente habla – masculló.

\- ¿Sabe una cosa? Nadie está enterado. Y si se enterasen, no creo que les importara. Los tiempos han cambiado. Incluso aquí.

De nuevo les llegó una risa desde la mesa contigua, pero esta vez, en el silencio que Cora había impuesto a Robin con una mirada fulminante, captaron un retazo de la conversación que mantenían cuatro mujeres:

\- ¡Anda ya! ¡No puede ser!

\- ¿Qué has dicho que es?

\- ¡No hablarás en serio, _habibti_! ¡¿Regina?!

Robin se retorció en la silla mientras las otras mujeres hacían bajar la voz a su amiga. El cotilleo continuó con voces ahogadas que llegaron hasta Cora, rígida como una estatua de piedra.

\- La verdad – dijo una de las mujeres, en un tono significativo -, no veo que sea para tanto, eso de Regina.

Robin suspiró. La frase prometía. ¿Podía permitirse sonreír?

\- Quiero decir… - continuó la mujer -. ¡Algunas de mis mejores amigas también son libanesas!

Cerrando los ojos un momento, Robin descubrió que sí podía.

* * *

**Realmente, para mi, este final sobraba. Pero respeto el libro. Pero hubiese querido una escena más explícita entre ellas. Pero la vida es así. Pero esto ya ha acabado. Pero pero pero... hasta pronto y gracias por leer!**


End file.
